Boarding School
by BitterSweet49
Summary: Buttercup has been thrown out of Townsville High and now is being sent to a boarding school! but she happens to run into someone from her past.
1. New School and Old Enemys

**Boarding School Chapter One**  
><strong>BCButch T**

**I just had an idea to do this story! read it and tell me what you think.**  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys.<strong>

**Chapter One - Boarding School -**  
><em>(Buttercup and Butch are 16)<em>  
>Buttercup P.O.V<p>

I stood infront of my new school, I glared at the doors too anxious to go in. I got thrown out of Townsville High just because I beat up snotty Princess Morbucks! I didnt know her dad would sue the school! how will my sisters cope without me for a whole year! I hate my dad!.

I wore a lime green tanktop, black cargo shorts with a silver chain, dark green tights and black hightops. I also wore black leather fingerless gloves and a silver skull neckalace, and my hair was jet black with a green streak down one of my bangs.

I entered the school and walked into my assigned room. ''Hello?'' a girl with sizzling red hair and cheasnut brown eyes turned around and smiled. _She's looks nice._

''Hey im Scarlet, are you my new roomate?'' she was wearing a white skull top with red skinnies and black high tops like mine but with red stars instead of green skulls.

''yeah, im Buttercup'' Scarlet smiled and pointed to a bed, ''you'll be sleeping their'' I smiled and walked over to the bed and put my suitcase on the bed.

''I love what your wearing, you look so badass'' I smiled at Scarlet, ''thanks Scarlet, why are you in this jail they call a school?'' Scarlet smiled in embaresment (sp?), ''I threw a chair at my head teacher'' I laughed histericly, ''wow! your hardcore!'' scarlet grinned. ''thanks, so why are you hear?'' I grunted, ''I got thrown out my school for beating up this girl'' Scarlet grinned, ''Nice, c'mon Ill introduce you too some of my friends'' I smiled and followed Scarlet ouside.

We walked over to a table outside were there were 5 people chatting. ''guys, this is Buttercup, she's new, Buttercup this is Riley, Alison, Ethan, Liam and Kathrine'' Scarlet pointed to them at the follow up of their names.

Riley was a girl with short curly brown hair and green eyes, she wore a red tanktop, white skinnies with a black chain and black flats.

Alison was a girl with blonde hair like Bubbles's and brown eyes, she wore a yellow T-shirt, black skinnies and dark yellow high tops.

Ethan was an attractive boy with blonde messy hair and blue eyes, he wore a white top and a black hoodie with blue skinnies and white converse.

Liam was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a black top with white cottons and green high tops.

And finaly Kathrine was a girl with shimmering red hair and brown eyes, she wore a red tanktop, black and red quarter length cottons and black flats.

''welcome to Briceton Buttercup'' said Riley smiling. I heard the bell go, people started entering the school. ''what you got first Buttercup?'' asked Alison nicely. ''um..history'' Kathrine and Ethan grinned. ''perfect! your in our class, me and Ethan will take you'' I smiled at them. ''cheers, Ill catch you later Scar'' Scarlet grinned and waved as her, Liam, Alison and Riley entered the school infront of us.

Kathrine and Ethan took me into our history class, I sat in the only empty seat next to an attractive boy with blonde hair. ''Hey, Im Aidan, you new?'' I smiled and nodded, ''Im Buttercup'' Aidan grinned. ''I like it, Buttercup'' I laughed cutely recieving a thumbs up from Kathrine, I grinned at her.

''so tell me about yourself Buttercup'' I smiled, something I do **rarley.** ''well, I got put in here for getting into a fight, I have two sisters and I used to live in townsville'' Aidan grinned. ''thats how I know you! you used to be a Poweruff girl right?'' I nodded proudly. ''I gave that up years ago, me and my sisters wanted the whole highschool experience'' Aidan smiled, _god he's got a cute smile..um moving on._

After class me and Aidan walked to our next one, a girl came up to us smiling, she had blonde hair with a pink streak going through it. ''Hey Aidan, this your girlfriend?'' I glared at Aidan awkwardly. ''quiet you, Buttercup this is my twin sister Avril, sis this is the new girl'' Avril smiled at me, ''nice to meet you Buttercup'' I smiled and added a 'Likewise''.

Me and Aidan walked into our next class were I saw Alison and Liam. ''hey Aidan, Buttercup over here!'' me and Aidan sat next to them. ''so you two have met then'' asked Alison. ''yeah''.

Our teacher came in and strated blabering about something boring so I put my earphones in, I looked out the window, Ill admit the school isnt that bad, theres nice people, nice rooms and its in a pretty nice erea.

Nope, I dont thinks there's anything that could ruin this..wait a second. I saw a firmiliar looking boy with green eyes enter the class room. ''Mr Mathews, if you continue to come in late you will be getting detention, understand?'' the boy nodded. ''yeah yeah yeah..'' he sat at the table at the far back.

I couldnt help but notice he kept staring at me, I took my earphones out and tapped Alison on the arm. ''yeah?'' I kept staring at him. ''who's he?'' Alison smiled, ''thats Butch Mathews, he's so cute isnt he?'' I gasped and widended my eyes. ''please tell me your joking?'' I asked. ''no, do you know him like?'' I shook my head slowly. ''no'' I said quietly as I put my earphones back in.

_**Oh my god!** I cant believe Butch is in my school! I havnt seen him in years, I wonder how long he's been in here. He looks alot hotter than when I last seen him..uh I didnt just say that!._

-Butch P.O.V

I left class and started walking down the main hall, suddenly I was pulled into a corner by the new girl. ''what the hell are you doing here!'' I blinked like 7 times before replying. ''um and you are?'' the girl groweled under her breath and pushed me further against the wall. ''dont give me that Butch! answer my question!'' I looked into those firmiliar green eyes then it hit me.._Buttercup!._

''Buttercup!'' she nodded and let go of me. ''yeah its me idiot! now tell me why your here!'' I smiled, she's still as fierce as ever. ''I got sent here along with my brothers'' I could litteraly see the smoke coming out of her ears. ''Brick and Boomer are here! could my life get any fucking worse!'' I smirked.

''well its great seeing you too BC'' she gave me a death glare. ''look Butch, Im not a powerpuff girl anymore but im still strong as hell! so dont make me mad'' she stormed off. I smiled, _this is gonna be a fun year..._

**-Well thats chapter one of Boarding School, did you enjoy it? should I continue or not? please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and as you know Brick and Boomer are in the Boarding school too so they will be in the next chapter and if your wondering, Blossom and Bubbles will be in the story a little bit later.**

**Goodbye people:)**

**Adriana xoxo**


	2. Bleachers, a phone call and Butch

Boarding School Chapter Two

**- Hey, thanks for all the great reviews:) anyway heres Chapter Two, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two -**  
>Buttercup P.O.V<p>

_Stupid Butch, stupid rowdyruff boys, stupid school! why out of all the schools in the world, I get stuck at one with THEM!._

I started walking to my room after a long day of school, first days are good? next joke. I heard movement behind me and spun around..great!.

''hey he was telling the truth!'' said a blonde boy, clearly Boomer!. ''of course I was retard'' said Butch as he slaped the back of Boomers head. ''nice to see you again Buttercup'' I smirked at Brick.

''I bet it is, anyway im gonna go to my room, and you three are going to leave me alone'' I said with a cocky grin. ''sure thing'' replyed Brick as he walked away with his brothers.

I walked into my room to see Scarlet sitting on her bed. ''hey Buttercup, enjoy your fisrt day?'' I smirked and sat on my large bed. ''you could say that'' Scarlet smiled. ''that bad huh?'' I pulled out my pj's from my suitcase.

''yeah, but hey its only my first day, Itll get better'' scar nodded. ''it did for me'' I smiled and stuck on my green pjama bottoms, they have black starts on them. I put on a black tanktop that showed of my perfectly flat stomach.

Scarlet got in her bed, ''night Buttercup'' I lay on my bed. ''Night Scar''.

No matter what I did I couldnt sleep, I looked over to see Scarlet snoring her face off. I smiled and sat up. I need fresh air.._how am I gonna get outside?_ I looked up at the window and smirked.

I grabbed my phone and a packett of cigerettes from my bag, yes I smoke, bad habit. I jumped out the window and made a hard landing, I quickly stood up and looked about.

The school campus isnt that bad, I looked up to the bleachers and sat on one of the plastic red seats. I lit up on of my cigerettes and dialed my house number.

''hello?'' I smiled, good ol' Bubbles, she's always awake!. ''hey sis!'' I could here the exigtment in her voice. ''Buttercup! hows the school?'' I sighed. ''crap, and you'll never believe this the rowdyruff boys are here!'' I heard her gasp. ''oh my god, are you okay!'' I laughed. ''its all good, listen I gotta go but Ill call you tomorow?'', ''okay, talk to you later sis'' I smiled. ''bye'' I hung up the phone smiling.

Suddenly I heard a noise and looked over to see Butch smirking. ''that you telling your sisters about us?'' I smirked. ''I told Bubbles, so what? anyway why you here?'' he sat next to me and smiled. ''couldnt sleep'' I noticed he also had a cigerette hanging loosley from his mouth.

''how did you escape then?'' I asked, he smirked. ''window'' I laughed. ''same, why do they make it so easy?'' Butch smiled. ''cause there idiots, you didnt tell me, why did you get sent here?'' I sighed.

''remember princess Morbucks?'' he nodded. ''I might have attacked her..twice'' Butch laughed, ''nice, yeah me and my brothers got sent her to 'learn proper manners' as Mojo put it'' I laughed. ''oh Mojo, why did the teacher call you Mr Mathews?''.

Butch smiled, _he's got a cute smile._ ''well, Butch Mojo Jojo would sound abit wierd wouldnt it?'' I burst out laughing. I threw my cigerette to the ground as did he.

''yeah, sorry for attacking you before, I should atleast give you a chance, you aint that bad'' he had a cocky grin plastered on his face. ''cheers, your not to bad yourself'' I looked into his dark green eyes.

before I knew it we were leaning in and kissing wildley. I dont know what came over me but to be..perfectly honest, Butch has changed, he's sweet, cute and lets face it..HOT!.

_Oh god, I cant believe im kissing him! Does he like me? Do I like him!_

I pulled away smiling. ''wow'' was all I could say, he laughed. ''wow huh? hey we should get back before the notice were gone'' I nodded and followed him back into the school.  
>-<p>

**- Thanks for reading Chapter Two. Im soooo sorry I took so long to update its just I had a problem with my laptop, long story short everything is fixed and I will be updating on a daily basis.**

**What did you think of the kiss scene? should I change any of it? do you like the character Scarlet? please review.**

**Also I need some ideas on how im going to throw Blossom and Bubbles into the story somehow, if you have any ideas please review them. Thankyou again and have a good night.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	3. Tyler and Scarlet

**Boarding School - Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuffs or Ruffs (but that would be soo awsome!).**

Butch P.O.V

I walked into my room smiling, I share a room with my mate Tyler. ''why you so happy?'' I smirked at Tyler. ''I just made out with this amazing girl'' Tyler grinned. ''awsome man, who is she?'' I sat on my bed. ''the new girl Buttercup Utonium'' Tyler smiled. ''good for you Butch'' I grinned and climbed into bed.

''Night dude'' said Tyler. I smiled as I thought about the kiss. _Tomrows gonna be very intresting._

Buttercup P.O.V

I snuck into my room to see Scarlet sitting on her bed smirking. ''look who's back'' I glared at her confused. ''I thought you were asleep'' she smirked once more. ''I heard you sneeking out so I looked outside the window to see you kissing Butch Mathews'' I blushed furiously. ''you saw that..'' she smiled.

''good for you, Butch is mega hot'' I smiled and sat on my bed. ''how do you know Butch?'' Scarlet smiled. ''I might have went out with his brother'' I widended my mouth in shock. ''oh my god, witch one!'' Scarlet grinned. ''Brick'' I laughed.

_She went out with **BRICK!** poor Scarlet!._ ''oh my god!'' Scarlet laughed. ''he's not that bad, anyway tell me about you and Butch!'' I stoped laughing and sighed happily. ''I dont know if there is me and Butch, it was just a kiss, I dont know how he feels'' Scarlet smiled and sat next to me.

''the question isnt how he feels Buttercup, the question is how do you feel?'' I thought for a second.

_How do I feel? I havnt realy thought about that. Just this morning I was pushing him against a wall telling him to leave me alone, now im debating if I like him. I have to talk to him tomorow, I shouldnt be making decidions about our relationship without asking him how he feels first._

''I dont know, im gonna talk to him tomorow, but im gonna need some sleep'' Scarlet smiled and got back into her bed. I fell asleep shortly after. _Tomorows gonna be intresting._  
>-<p>

**- SHORT! I know!, I just wanted to add another chapter before I go to bed. So like I said please review with ideas and have a good night.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	4. Butch or Aidan?

**Boarding School Chapter Four.**

**- Hi, Im sooo sorry I took soo long to update, problems with the computer and such. Anyway, I am going to reply to some of your great reviews..**

**Babydoll - Your right, I know it was to soon but I wanted to get the relationship started sooner than later and as for Aidan, I have some plans for their relationship later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**cartoonlover03 - She does dosent she? haha, anyway thankyou for the review.**

**SparkOut - Haha, that made me laugh so much, I got the idea from my friend Karline, she done the same thing lol.**

**idK - Thanks for the idea, I think I will have it something to do with Princess, thanks for you help.**

**Okay, on with the story...**

**Buttercup POV**

_Butch Mathews, I thought I could be with him last night but I dont know. Ive had alot of time to think today and im not sure its the best idea. I should talk to Bubbles or Scarlet, but I dont know how! Ive never felt like this before. When I think about Butch I feel happy and free and safe but then I feel like im doing soemthing wrong, I need help!._

All I could think about was last night, I kissed my counterpart, my enemy, why am I so happy about it?.

I sat next to Scarlet in my first class, Biology. I just hoped I wouldnt have to deal with Butch today.

I wasnt realy paying attention to what Scarlet was talking about until I heard her say, ''Ohhh, Buttercup there's your lover boy'' I glared at the door and watched as Butch walked in and sat at the front.

I stared at him until he glared at me, I quickly looked at the board trying to keep my mind of off him.

_**Ring.**_ I stood up as soon as I heard the bell ring and shot out of class, but to my horror I was stopped by Butch.

''we gonna talk about what happened last night?'' I sighed. ''we kissed, yeah but you cant act like it meant something'' Butch smiled.

''well it meant something to me and I know it meant something to you'' I smirked. ''your retarded if you think that Butch, I came here to do some good not get lucky with the enemy'' Butch smirked.

''News flash babe, I aint your enemy anymore, I came here to do some good too, your just gonna have to trust me'' I shook my head. ''well I dont so your just gonna have to forget what happened last night'' I said.

I began walking away but Butch yelled something. ''Ill never forget Buttercup'' I sighed and continued walking away.

**Butch POV**

I watch Buttercup walk away. ''you wanna tell me what happened last night Butch?'' I turned around to find Brick.

''nothing Brick, just forget about it'' Brick didnt look convinced. ''Whatever you say man'' he replyed.

I walked back to my room, I dont have anymore classes today.

I couldnt see my roomate Tyler about. _He must be in class._

I thought about Buttercup, I wonder why she was so mean today? yesterday she was acting like she loved me for crying out loud! Im sure she'll come around eventualy, I mean look at me!.

I smiled and got changed. I threw on a green top, black skinnys, a black hoodie and dark green converse.

I spiked up my black hair and walked outside. I saw Scarlet, Brick's ex walking out also and walked up to her.

''Hey Scar'' she smiled. ''hey Butch, did you happen to talk to Buttercup today?'' I sighed. ''She practicly dumped me before we were even going out, how do you know anyway'' Scarlet smirked.

''I saw you kissing last night, look I dont know Buttercup that well but I do know you, and you dont let something that good go. Buttercup is stuborn but last night was the happiest I had ever seen her, you cant let her go'' I smiled.

''Your right Scarlet, I dont know why Brick dumped you, your awsome!'' Scarlet grinned. ''Thanks Butch, now go find her'' I grinned and ran to go find Buttercup.

**Buttercup POV**

I walked outside and saw Butch talking to Scarlet, something inside me didnt feel right. Its like I was sorta jealous, ha impossible. I saw Butch run off and I sighed and walked in the oppisite direction.

I was deap in thought when I accidently bumped into someone, Aidan.

''Oh, sorry Aidan'' he smiled. ''Its alright Buttercup, how you doing?'' I smiled. ''Im doing okay'' Aidan smirked, ''why dont I believe you?'' I laughed. ''cause your retarded'' he laughed also.

''Listen, I was gonna ask if you wanted to do something with me this saterday?'' I widended my mouth. ''Uhh..'' Aidan smiled. ''think about it, Ill see you later okay?'' I nodded and he walked back into school. I sighed and walked back to my room.

I wonder if I should go out with Aidan, I realy liked him the first day I met him. But I like Butch, no I cant. _God I need help!._

I found Butch on my way back. ''Buttercup, Ive been looking everywhere for you'' said Butch. ''okay? what did you wanna say?'' he smiled.

''Buttercup, I realy like you, seriously. I want to get to know you and stuff, so do you mabey wanna go on a date with me?'' asked Butch. _Did he realy just ask me that?._

Two guys in on day? scrub that, two guys in 1 minute! what the hell?. ''Butch, I dont think that would be the best idea'' Butch smiled. ''just think about it, Ill see you around'' he walked away.

I sighed, okay nows the BIG decision, _Butch or Aidan? Oh boy._

**- Well? What do you think? Butch or Aidan? haha im evil.**

**Im about to write another chapter and heres a spoiler, Blossom and Bubbles will be in it! I couldnt leave them out for long!.**

**So next chapter we will see...**

**Blossom and Bubbles.**

**Buttercup making a decidion about who to date.**

**Scarlet and Brick awkwardness!**

**and romantic kissing scenes! YAY.**

**Review pleeease.**

**- Adriana xoxo.**


	5. Decisions, Kisses and my sisters?

**Boarding School Chapter Five.**

**- Hey, Im back with Chapter 5, theres alot happening in this chapter so enjoy and review:).**

**Buttercup POV**

_Its been 4 days since my last encounter with Butch, I still cant decide who to go out with and its saterday tomorow! I wish_ _my sisters where here to help me._

The boys told me they changed, and I believe them. Im not sure my sisters would but either way I do, the only thing thats putting me off is, I dont know if I can realy trust Butch.

I need my sisters...

I awoke in my bed only to notice Scarlet wasnt in hers. I looked around, _where is she?._

I got up and got dressed. I wore a black tanktop, black shorts, dark green tights and green converse.  
>I put my black hair up in a high ponytail.<p>

I walked to the front office to try and find Scarlet. One of the teachers walked up to me. ''Miss Utonium? you have visitors'' I glared at her confused. ''Visitors?'' then I heard an all too firmiliar voice.

''This place looks amazing!'' I turned around to find my sisters. ''Oh my god!'' I yelled as I hugged them.

''Hey Buttercup'' said Bubbles smiling. ''How long are you here for?'' I asked. ''a night, were staying in one of the empty rooms'' I grinned. ''great, c'mon Ill show you around'' I said.

We walked into my room. ''This is a nice room Buttercup'' said Bubbles. ''thanks sis'' Blossom then shot me a serious look. ''so is it true? are the Rowdyruffs here?'' I nodded.

''Yeah, and theres something I should tell you about, I might have kissed Butch'' I said nervously.

''WHAT!'' yelled Blossom and Bubbles at the same time. ''Yeah, he realy has changed...they all have'' Blossom glared at me.

''Buttercup! how would you know that!'' she asked. ''they told me!'' I replyed. ''and you believed them!'' added Bubbles.

''yes, I did. I know its hard to believe but I do'' Blossom shook her head. ''this school has realy changed you, hey Bubbles mabey you should join'' I laughed, Bubbles looked mad. ''Hey!'' she yelled.

Scarlet walked into the room. ''Scar! hey these are my sisters Blossom and Bubbles, girls this is my roomate Scarlet''

''Nice to meet you'' said Bubbles. ''you too, its so funny, you look just like my ex boyfriend'' Scarlet said to Blossom.

''you dated Brick?'' Scarlet nodded. I laughed, ''shame right?'' Scarlet laughed. ''coming from the girl that kissed Butch!'' I laughed.

''Im still getting used to that'' said Blossom looking discusted (sp?).

''Buttercup, ive got classes to get to so Ill see you later. Bye Blossom, bye Bubbles'' we waved.

''Well, Ill show you outside'' we walked out the door.

**Butch POV**

Me and my brothers were walking outside when we saw something intresting, Buttercup and her sisters!.

I saw Blossom, she was taller and didnt have that rediculous bow in her hair. She wore a pink top, black jeans and pink converse.

Then I saw Bubbles, she let her hair down. She wore a light blue tanktop, white shorts and light blue converse.

''Brick, Boomer look'' they looked at them and their eyes widended.

We walked over to them. ''Hey Buttercup'' she smiled. ''hey guys, you remember my sisters right?'' Brick was glaring at Blossom intensley and Boomer couldnt take his eyes of Bubbles.

''Wow, its been a while'' said Brick. Blossom smiled, ''it sure has, Buttercups told me that you've changed and for the sake of her and Butch's relationship im going to believe you'' Buttercup smiled but then glared at her.

''RELASTIONSHIP? what are you talking about red?'' she yelled. ''you guys look realy diffrent'' said Bubbles, Boomer smiled. ''so do you'' she blushed, I knew she liked him!.

''so how long are you guys staying?'' I asked them. ''just tonight'' replied Blossom. ''well we should make the most of it then'' said Brick smiling. ''what do you have in mind?'' asked Bubbles.

''Theres a park just down the road, wanna go talk. Weve not got any classes until 2oclock'' I asked. Bubbles and Blossom nodded. ''sure'' said Blossom.

**Bubbles POV**

We walked to a park about 5 minutes away from the school, we all sat on the grass. ''so hows it going back home?'' Buttercup asked. ''Its great, everyone realy misses you, ecspecialy Mitch'' I said smiling, BC blushed.

Mitch was Buttercups bestfriend back home, she used to have a crush on him but not anymore. ''So, whats this school like then, any good?'' I asked. ''why, thinking about coming here?'' asked Boomer. ''I dunno, It would be good to get away for a while'' I replyed smiling at Boomer.

''You should too'' Brick said to Blossom. ''yeah, I hate being on my own'' said Buttercup, Blossom smiled. ''but your not on your own, youve got Scarlet and the boys'' Brick gulped.

''Scarlet?'' Buttercup laughed. ''she's my roomate, didnt Butch tell you that?'' Brick gave Butch a death glare, ''no, he left that part out'' he said with venom in his voice.

**Brick POV**

_Why the hell didnt I know that Scarlet was Buttercups roomate!. _I stared at Blossom,_ she looks so much prettier than when I last saw her._

''So, when did you girls give up the whole Powerpuff girls thing?'' I asked. ''When we started Highschool, we just didnt have time for it you know?'' said Blossom, I nodded. ''yeah, I know'' I said, she smiled cutely.

**Buttercup POV**

I saw Aidan walk over. ''Hey Buttercup'' I smiled nervously. ''Hey Aidan, these are my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles'' Aidan smiled at them. ''Nice to meet you'' Blossom smiled and replyed, ''Likewise''.

''Buttercup, can I talk to you for a minute?'' I nodded and stood up.

We walked away. ''so what you wanna talk about?'' he smiled and stopped walking. ''just wondered if you'd thougth anymore about that date?''

_Oh great, I have to decided now!_ I stared at Aidan then Butch, who was laughing with his brothers and my sisters.

''I uh, Aidan, Im still not sure. If I want to Ill come find you tonight'' Aidan smiled. ''Okay'' I walked back to my friends.

''what was that about?'' asked Butch, I smiled. ''Nothing..'' we continued to talk for an hour until me and the boys had classes.

We all walked back to school.

''Were gonna go to class, well see you after kay?'' I asked my sisters. They smiled, ''okay, have fun'' said Bubbles before walking away with Blossom.

**Blossom POV**

Me and Bubbs walked into our room, its just like Buttercups but theres not a wardrobe. I put my pink bag on one of the beds and sat down. ''this place is quite nice right?'' Bubbles nodded. ''It was great seeing the guys again, I cant believe how much they've changed'' said Bubbles.

I smiled. ''yeah Brick looks great'' she smirked. ''Ohhh! Blossom's got a boyfriend'' she said in a sing-song voice. I laughed and threw a pillow at her. We started laughing histericly.

**Buttercup POV**

After classes I walked up to Blossoms and Bubbles room, Blossom was sleeping and Bubbles was on her phone.

''Uh, its only 4 oclock and she's sleeping?'' Bubbles laughed. ''she was up all night studing for some maths test next week'' I laughed. ''Blossom's such a geek!'' we laughed.

''Can I talk to you about..um, boy stuff'' Bubbles grinned and pulled me on the bed. ''Ive been dreaming of the day you would ask me that!'' I smiled.

''Well, I was asked out by Butch but I was also asked out by that guy Aidan and I dont know who to choose'' Bubbles nodded.

''well which one do you like more?'' she asked, I sighed. ''well im not sure, I realy like Aidan, hes cute, smart and he realy likes me but me and Butch have more chemistry'' Bubbles nodded.

''Well it seems to me your more intrested in Aidan than Butch but chemistry means everything, I think you know who to choose'' I nodded. ''I think I do, how could I have been so stupid?'' I stood up and ran out.

_He's perfect for me, how could I have not noticed until now._

I ran outside and saw him standing neer the bleachers, I smiled and ran up to him.

''Hey'' he turned around and smiled. ''Hey Buttercup'' I sighed happily. ''Listen, I wanted to tell you something, I realy like you and yeah, Ill go on that date with you'' he smiled. We walked up to eachother and kissed passionatly.

''thanks Buttercup'' I smiled, ''your welcome Butch''

* * *

><p>- WHOO! SHE CHOSE BUTCH! sorry I left you hanging there for a while.<p>

So, should Bubbles and Blossom join the school too? should they also find love in their counterparts? will Aidan be back in the picture? so many questions, well you'll just have to wait till my next chaper.

Pleeeeeeeeaseee Review? :)

- Adriana xoxo


	6. Farewells, Acceptence and Parties

**Boarding School Chapter Six.**

**- Hey, It took me a while to write this chapter, I kept changing what happens haha. Anyway, I am going to take 5 minutes to reply to some of my reviews again.**

**Babydoll - Hey, thanks for your review Dania. Yes Aidan will be up to something soon..just havent thought of it yet haha. Mitch will be in the story shortly and yes it will be epic:), thanks again. (and you rock too!).**

**Kadienewberg - Thanks for reviewing, and her sisters I have decided will be joining the school, so the blues and reds will be getting some action too.**

**Ill do more my next chapter I just wanted to reply to those two, so on with the story..**

**(P.S. If your a fan of Xiaolin Showdown please read my story 'Knock you down', thanks)**

**Buttercup POV**

_I chose Butch. After talking to Bubbles I knew I had made the right choice. Aiden is sweet and caring but that just isnt me, thats more Blossom's thing, I need me some bad boyness._

_Butch, I had to admit, even though he tried to kill me when we were kids is a great guy now._

_I just hope Aidan isnt to upset that I didnt choose him, im sure he'll understand._

''Wake up girl!'' I shot up out my bed. Who was standing above me? my friend and roomate Scarlet.

''Whats your game girl?'' I asked. ''We need to talk'' I glared at the clock. ''Scar, its 5 in the morning!'' I whined.

''Buttercup this is important, come on'' I groaned and stood up.

Me and Scarlet sneeked outside threw the back door. ''You gonna tell me what all this is about?'' Scarlet smiled.

''I have some news, Buttercup im leaving this school tomorow'' I gasped.

_What? how can she be leaving?._

''Wha- how?'' I stuttered. ''Buttercup, ive been at this school for almost a year, I was only supposed to come here for a year'' I frowned.

''Im realy gonna miss you Scar, what will I do without you?'' I asked sadly.

_Im not emotinal like Bubbles or over caring like Blossom so I dont get why im so sad right now. Ive only known Scarlet for like a month or so._

''You dont need me BC, its all going great for you here, you got alot of friends, the teachers love you and hello your dating Butch Mathews you lucky bitch!'' I laughed.

''Im gonna miss you Scar'' I hugged her. ''Listen, me and some of the guys are sneeking out tonight, were gonna have a goodbye party thing and I would die if you werent there'' I smiled.

''Of course Ill be there Scarlet'' I said smiling.

''Lets get back to the room, if we get caught I aint spending my last day here in detention!'' we laughed and snuck back into the school.

**Blossom POV**

Me and Bubbles had just woken up, Ill admit the beds in here are comfortable.

''I had the best sleep of my night, I almost dont want to leave'' I muttered. Bubbles smiled warmly.

''Me too'' she paused for a second. ''Hey Bloss, I was thinking, why dont we realy come here? I mean its great, we get to see Buttercup and the guys and have comfy beds'' I laughed.

''I dont know, I mean we would be leaving our whole life at Townsville'' I said. ''buttercup did and she's fine'' I sighed.

''I dont know'' Bubbles smiled. ''Blossom..after school maths and dance clubs'' she said grinning.

''Lets go sign up!'' I said getting up, Bubbles laughed and followed me out the door.

**Butch POV**

_I just got Scarlets news, It's so sad, she's like a sister to me. Mabey I should go see Buttercup, thats probibly the only thing that could cheer me up._

I walked into Buttercup and Scarlet's room. I smiled as I saw Buttercup, her hair was a mess and she was wearing no makeup but she still looked absoloutly gorgeous.

''Hello beutiful'' she smirked. ''your kidding right? I look a mess!'' she said covering herself cutely.

I walked up and kissed her passionatly. ''you will always look beutiful to me'' she smiled.

''Aw, far too cute'' said Scarlet as she entered the room. ''Scar, just got your news, Im gonna miss you'' I said as I hugged her.

''Hello, what about me? im getting a new roomate who will probibly be ned and will play loud music and put up glee posters'' muttered Buttercup, me and Scarlet laughed.

''Im sure who ever it is will be great'' I said. ''so Butch, are you coming to my goodbye party tonight?'' asked Scarlet.

''Yeah, cant wait'' I said smiling. ''Is..Brick coming?'' she asked nervously. ''Yeah, he said he's gonna miss you'' she smiled.

_I dont get why Brick dumped her, Scar's great. Atleast tomorow all the awkardness will be over and Brick can finaly get a new girlfriend._

''Well, I dont have classes until 1 so wanna go somewhere?'' Buttercup asked me.

''Sure thing babe'' we said bye to Scarlet and walked out.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch walked outside and sat on the grass. ''thanks by the way'' said Butch. ''for what?'' I asked curiously.

''agreeing to go out with me, I know it must have been hard to trust me and my brothers after everything thats happened'' I smiled.

''well your welcome Butch'' I smiled and kissed him.

I heard a cough and looked up. _Oh crap._ ''Hi Aidan'' I said awkwardly.

''Hey Buttercup, Butch'' he said, he looked pretty ticked off. ''Im gonna go'' he said blankly before walking off.

''Whats his problem?'' asked Butch, I smiled. ''nothing''.

**Bubbles POV**

_YES! me and Blossom are in! I cant believe they accepted us. I just called my dad, he was pretty upset but he knows we will be better here._

I looked around for Buttercup but couldnt find her. I looked over to the hall and saw Boomer, I smiled and walked up to him.

''Hi'' I said. ''Hey Bubbles, when are you and Blossom leaving?'' he asked, I smiled. ''were not'' he smiled. ''come again?'' I smiled sweetly. ''Me and Blossom got accepted so were going to be here for the next year'' I said grinning.

''Thats great, Buttercup will be extatic'' I laughed. ''yeah, do you know were she is?'' I asked.

''She's with Butch, didnt you know? last night Buttercup said yes to going on a date with him'' I grinned.

''She did? well he has me to thank for that then'' I said proudly. ''what do you mean?'' he asked.

''Last night she said that Butch and Aidan asked her out and she couldnt choose which one so I helped her out'' Boomer smiled.

''Arnt you a little cupid'' I laughed.

_Boomers cute when you realy look at him._ ''Im gonna go find her so Ill see you later'' I was about to leave when he called.

''Wait, are you going to the party tonight?'' I tilted my head. ''theres a party?'' I asked.

''Yeah, Scarlets leaving tomorow so a bunch of us are sneeking out, you and Blossom can come'' I laughed.

''Blossom? sneeking out? I dont think so, but Ill be there'' I said. He smiled cutely, ''great, Ill see you there then'' I grinned and walked off to find my sister.

**Scarlet POV**

I walked into the main hall and found Buttercups sister Blossom. ''Hey Bloss'' she smiled.

''Hi Scarlet, have you seen Buttercup?'' she asked. ''she's out with Butch why?'' Blossom smiled.

''Wait, are her and Butch dating now?'' I nodded smiling. ''Im so happy for her'' she said.

''Well, if you see her can you tell her that me and Bubbles are starting this school'' she asked. I smiled, ''sure, hey thats great news. Mabey one of you will become her roomate'' I added, she gave me a confused glare.

''Arnt you her roomate?'' she asked. ''yeah, but im leaving tomorow'' Blossom frowned. ''aw, thats a shame'' I smiled.

''Hey, were all having a going away party thing tonight, think you would be up for sneeking out?'' I asked. ''Mabey, whos going?'' she asked.

''Me, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch, Brick, Aidan and some others'' I noticed she smiled when I said Bricks name, I smiled.

''Ill catch you tonight then'' said Blossom before walking away.

So she likes Brick? Scarlet its time for one more matchmake before you leave.

**Buttercup POV**

I sat with Butch, we were talking about random things when Boomer and Brick came up to us. ''Hi guys'' I said.

''Hey Buttercup, oh by the way Bubbles is looking for you, she's got awsome news'' said Boomer, I smiled. ''what is it?'' I asked curiously.

''Ill let her tell you herself, there she is'' I looked over to the entrence and saw Bubbles leaving, she walked up to us.

''Hey guys, by the way BC, you so owe me one'' she said smiling at me and Butch. ''what?'' asked Butch. ''she just helped me out, I was wondering weather to say yes to you and she sorta helped me out'' I said.

Butch smiled at Bubbles. ''guess I owe you one Blondie'' she smiled. ''guess you do'' she replied.

''So, Boomer tells me you have news?'' I aksed, she smiled. ''Yeah, this morning me and Blossom went to sign up for this school and... we got in'' I grinned as did Brick and Butch.

''Thats great news'' said Brick. ''Yeah, Blossom was extatic'' she said. ''speaking of Blossom..'' said Butch, we looked over and saw Blossom walking toward us.

''Hey people, Bubbles did you tell them?'' Bubbles nodded happily. ''Im glad well get to see more of you'' said Brick, Blossom blushed.

''Thanks, oh are you all going to Scarlets party? she just asked me if I wanted to go'' we all nodded.

''Yeah were going, I just didnt think it was your thing Bloss'' I said.

''I changed alot sis'' I grinned. ''great then well all go then'' we all smiled and began chatting.

**- WOW, that was alot of typing, my hands are sore!.**

**Well im sorry I got rid of Scarlet but I have an exigting twist coming soon and I couldnt do it with Scarlet still in the story, little hint, Buttercups getting an exiting new roomate!.**

**But dont worry this isnt the last we will see of Scarlet, I will be bringing her back for a chapter or two.**

**So, next chapter is going to be a great one, we will see..**

**Scarlets farewell party**

**Love between the greens**

**Romance between the blues and reds**

**and we will get our first see at Buttercups new roomate who will soon be part of a great story line twist.**

**I shall update within a week (sorry if thats too longs but its going to be a very big chapter so I need more time)**

**Bye and please review.**

**- Adriana xoxo.**


	7. Party, Goodbyes and 'I love you's'

**Boarding School Chapter Seven.**

**- Hello, here is chapter 7 of 'Boarding School', this is going to be a big chapter like I said last chapter.**

**Buttercup POV**

_I have to say goodbye to Scarlet tomorow. Its all about tonight, its the last night I will get to spend with my good friend._

_Its not all bad though, my sisters are moving to the school and I have a great boyfriend, all is good._

''Urgh, what am I going to wear. Why cant I have nicer clothes!'' whined Scarlet. I smiled and reached into my closet, I pulled out a pair of black skinnys, green converse, a green bellytop and a black hoodie.

I threw them to Scarlet, ''I know green isnt your thing but its the best I cant do'' she smiled and picked up the clothes.

''your the best BC'' she said before going to get changed.

We are all meeting at the abandoned gym room, its out of the accutal school but no one uses it as we got a new gym room last year.

Our friends Riley and Kathrine were in charge of making the room look awsome, Ethan and Aidan were in charge of obtaining alcohol and I was in charge of getting kick ass music.

I grabbed my Ipod which contained over 150 awsome songs, I also grabbed my speakers so it would be louder.

I changed into a black tanktop, black shorts, black converse and a dark green hoodie. I placed a green hairband in my perfectly strait black hair and added some makeup.

I looked quite good to be honest, Butch is gonna be gobsmacked.

I heard footsteps and turned around, Scarlet was standing there in my clothes. She looked stunning.

''You look great Scar'' she smiled. ''You look even better BC'' I smiled and put on some jewlery.

_Tonights gonna be a great night.._

**Butch POV**

Me and my brothers had just finished getting ready, we were all dressed in our signature colours. ''How do I look?'' asked Brick. ''Good, Blossom's gonna be impresed'' said Boomer smirking.

''What? who said I like Blossom!'' Brick said very fastly, me and Boomer laughed. ''Hello, I noticed the second you saw her'' I said.

''Yeah, well you like Buttercup!'' he said like he was a 5 year old. ''well duh Brick, she's my girlfriend'' he stuck his tounge out but then glared at Boomer.

''Hey wait! what about Boomer?'' he glared at us confused. ''what about me?'' she asked confused. ''Do you like bubbles?'' I asked.

He didnt say anything. ''I knew it'' I said proudly. ''Shut up Butch!'' yelled Boomer as he threw a pillow at me.

Me and my brothers all laughed histericly, something we hadnt done together in a _long_ time.

Scarlet walked in to the room, she looked great.._is she wearing Buttercups clothes?._

''Hey boys, you ready?'' she asked. ''Yeah, and by the way you look great in my girlfriends clothes'' I said. She laughed. ''how did you know?''

''Um..Scarlet your wearing green! of course its Buttercups!'' I said with laughed. ''c'mon, party time'' she said as she dragged us out the door.

**Bubbles** **POV**

Were all sneeking out the back door, its far too easy to sneek out this place. If I didnt like it here I would be gone by now.

I wore a dark blue halter top, dark blue jean shorts (freyed) and light blue converse. I curled my hair and let it fall to my back.

''You ready?'' asked Blossom from the other side of the room. Me and Blossom are sharing a room, couldnt ask for a more annoying roomate.

Blossom looked awsome, she wore a black tanktop, red skinny jeans, red converse and a dark pink hoodie.

''Yeah im ready, lets go'' I said. Me and Blossom walked out the back door and walked to the old gym room.

Once we got inside we gasped it was that perfect, there was UV lights peircing our eyes, bottles of alcohol everywhere and blaring music.

There was only a few people there at the minute, Buttercup, Scarlet, Butch, Boomer, Brick, Tyler, Aidan and some new faces.

I saw Boomer and Scarlet chatting, I walked up to them. ''Hey guys'' they smiled.

''Hey Bubs, you look awsome girl!'' said Scarlet grinning. ''you too, wait is that-'' I started.

''Yes, Im wearing Buttercups clothes! god its like youve never seen me wear green before'' she finished.

''Acctualy I havent'' I said smilling. ''Me neither'' Boomer added. ''well..you wear blue too much!'' she said before walking away, me and Boomer burst out laughing.

''She's wierd'' said Boomer, I nodded. ''Yeah..im gonna miss her'' I said laughing.

''you've got a cute laugh'' Boomer complimented. I blushed all shades of pink, ''thanks Boomer, you do too'' I said cutely.

**Boomer POV**

_Come_ _on Boomer, just ask her out already!._

''So listen, I was gonna..uh, I mean I was wondering if you uh...'' she smiled and put her arms around my neck.

''I would love too'' I smiled. ''wanna dance?'' I asked. ''Yeah'' we walked over to the dance floor and began dancing.

I caught Brick and Butch smiling at us, I gave them a thumbs up and continued to dance.

**Butch POV**

''Match made in heaven'' I said to Brick as we watched Boomer and Bubbles dance together. ''Yeah, god that girls got some moves!'' said Brick.

''Well mines is better'' said Buttercup as she walked up to us. ''Hey beutiful'' I said before kissing her. I glared at Brick who was watching Blossom carefuly.

''Dude ask her out already'' commented Buttercup. ''Its not that easy'' he replyed. ''Uh I asked Buttercup and so did Boomer, its easy as hell bro'' I said.

Brick shook his head. ''If you havent relised yet, were at my ex girlfriends goodbye party! atleast let her leave before I get serious with another girl'' I was about to reply but I heard a female voice.

''You idiot'' I looked beside me to find Scarlet. ''Brick, we finished ages ago, I want you to move on'' I pulled Buttercups arm and whispered, ''I think we should give them some privacy''.

Buttercup nodded and walked away with me.

**Brick POV**

''You sure Scar?'' I asked, she smiled. ''Im leaving tomorow Brick, I cant leave knowing your still trying to respect my feelings, its been 3 months Brick, and plus I saw how you look at her, you clearly realy like her..even though you were created to kill her, still I happen to know she likes you too so go for it before I kill you!'' she said.

I smiled and hugged her. ''your awsome Scarlet'' she smiled. I walked over to Blossom.

''Hey Bloss'' she turned around and smiled at me. ''Hey Brick'' she said grinning. ''Wanna dance?'' I asked. Blossom nodded and we walked to the dance floor.

We began dancing and laughing. She then grabbed my hat and put in on herself. ''Oh how mature'' I said, she smiled.

''Ive never seen you without your hat on before, your kinda cute'' she said, as soon as she relised what she had said she covered her face in embaresment.

I smiled and moved her hands away. ''Your kinda cute too'' she grinned. We started dancing again, for once I wasnt mad when someone stole my hat..its looks nicer on her anyway.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Boomer walked outside to talk, the music was far too loud. ''Your a great dancer'' I said, he smiled cutely.

''you are too'' I giggled, god im such a girl!. ''You know, when Buttercup called me and told me that you guys were back...I smiled and I couldnt stop, I didnt know why but now I do'' I said.

Boomer smiled, ''well when I first saw you again I couldnt get you out of my mind all day'' I laughed.

''Thats sweet'' there was an awkward silence before we gave in to eachother, we leaned in and kissed softly.

That moment nothing mattered, the whole world just stopped moving and it felt like I was living the last few seconds of my life.

We pulled away smiling, I absoloutly couldnt get the smile of my face and neither could he. ''Im so glad you didnt leave'' said Boomer.

_He's so cute sometimes, no srub that..hes so cute ALL the time!._ ''Me too'' I replied before kissing him once more.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch sat right outside the gym and just talked. I dont know what it is about him, he got under my skin. I felt safe with Butch, I felt happy.

''You having a good time?'' he asked, I nodded. ''Yeah, but im still sad knowing tomorow this will all be over'' Butch smiled and hugged me.

''Scarlet may be going but im not, you still have me right?'' I smiled and kissed him. ''You'll always have me'' he added.

''I love you Butch'' I said happily. ''I love you more Buttercup'' I shook my head. ''Not possible'' I said plainly.

We kissed once more, yep I meant it, _I love him.._

**Scarlet POV**

This amazing party had gone on for an hour now, everyone was now inside and things were going great.

''Scar, I just told Butch I love him and he said it back!'' squeeld Buttercup, she acctualy sounded like a..girl, well theres a first time for everything.

''Aww, im soo happy for you BC!'' I said happily.

This is turning out to be a great night, I cant believe I have to say goodbye to everyone.

''Im going to give everyone a personal goodbye starting with you, Buttercup ive only known you a month but your like a sister to me, your my bestfriend girl and I love ya!'' I said to Buttercup.

''I love you too Scar, Im gonna miss you so much!'' she replied as she hugged me.

''I hope things go good with you and Butch'' I said. ''Dont say that, your gonna find out when I tell you to your face cause you ARE going to visit!'' she yelled over the music.

''Of course I am BC'' I said smiling. ''But until then text me to tell me how terrible your new roomate is!'' I laughed. ''I sure will''

_That night was great, I am just dreading tomorow..._

**- Well there you have it, it took an hour to write but im pleased with it.**

**Now, I am throwing a..COMPETITION! Thats right, okay so heres how im gonna do it. I am needing some new character and I thought I would let you all get involved,**

**So if you want to see one of your OC's on my story then PM me one,**

**It must include:**

**Name Age Apperence Backstory Reason for coming to the school**

**I will be choosing TWO of them and they will be on my next chapter along with my OC Juliet.**

**Please PM me your OC and I will announce the winners next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading people, LOVE YOU ALL. Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. New studens, roomates and signing

**Boarding School Chapter Eight.**

**- Hey guys, thankyou for all the lovely reviews and dont worry Scarlet will reutrn soon. Im not going to reply to the reviews cause I dont have enough time but I will announce the winners of my competiton.**

**I liked them all but the two I realy liked the most where...**

**'Ashlie Flae' by Babydoll! (Great OC Diana)**

**AND**

**'Kaylee Melaine Flores' by K.43**

**So congatulations you two, your characters will be featuring in this story. They will be main characters along with my OC Juliet, who will be Buttercups new roomate.**

**Sorry to the rest of you but I did like them all, they were all great.**

**Okay, lets get on with the story...**

**Buttercup POV**

_It has been 3 weeks since Scarlet left, that was night to remember. It was a sad day when she left, I swear I almost cried my eyes out!_

**Flashback:**

**Scarlet stood by her taxi, bags in hand. Her friends were all infront of her.**

**''Im gonna miss you so much'' said Buttercup as she gave Scarlet one final hug. ''Ill call you all tomorow, bye guys'' she gave Butch and Brick one last hug.**

**''Bye Scar and thanks for last night'' said Brick as he winked at her, she smiled and got in her taxi.**

**''Ill see you all soon, bye!'' Scarlet said before closing the door. Then the taxi drove her out of Briceton and away from her friends.**

**Buttercup almost let a tear escape her eyes as her friend drove away. Butch gave her a comforting hug. ''I love you'' he whispered in her ear. Buttercup smiled and kissed him.**

**''I love you too Butch'' she said still clinging to him. Their siblings smiled at them.**

**''well, I have art class now'' said Bubbles. ''me too, lets go'' said Boomer before they walked away hand in hand.**

**''I should go get changed'' Buttercup said as she walked back into school and into her now empty room.**

**End Flashback.**

**Buttercup POV**

_I still havent gotten my new roomate but thats okay, I enjoy having some time to myself..and I was realy getting sick of Scarlets snoring._

_Im sure Scarlet will visit us all, she's not one to brake a promise._

_Something good came out of all this, Blossom and Brick are dating as are Bubbles and Boomer. Its cool that all the counterparts are together, its like we were made for eachother._

_I couldnt be more in love with Butch, tomorows going to be our one month anniversary..cant wait._

**Butch POV**

I walked into Buttercups room, I watched as she stared at Scarlets empty bed.

''You okay babe?'' I asked concerned. She looked up at me and smiled.

''Yeah, I just wish I could talk to her y'know'' I nodded and hugged her. ''Scarlet said she would visit as soon as she can, you know Scar, she goes by her word'' Buttercup smiled and nodded.

She kissed me and stood up. ''Did you here were getting three new students?'' I aksed.

''We are?'' I nodded. ''I wonder if one of them is your new roomate'' I asked.

''Better be, im so lonley by myself'' she added. ''I thought you liked being on your own?'' I asked.

She smiled. ''One thing you should know about me Butch, I lie more than Pinochio'' she said with a small smile.

I laughed. ''Your so funny baby'' she smiled and kissed me again.

**Bubbles POV**

Me, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Blossom and Brick were all walking to class when something caught our eyes.

Three girls stepped in the school,

The first girl had light brown-orange slighly curly hair that fell to her shoulders and deep green eyes. She wore a dark orange tanktop, black cargo shorts and dark orange converse.

The second girl had black hair that fell carelessly to her mid-back, she also had yellow highlights and hazel brown eyes. She wore what looks like a boys blue top, it was baggy and had short sleeves. She also wore dark blue shorts and dark almost black, purple converse.

The last girl was tan and and had dark strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a black, of the shoulder top with the words 'Bad Ass' in front and a dark blue tank top underneath it, black skinny jeans and black all star converse.

We walked up to them. ''Hi, are you the three new girls?'' I asked. They all nodded. ''Yeah, Im Juliet Peirce'' said the one with orange hair. ''Im Ashlie Flae'' said the one with black hair. ''Kaylee Flores'' added the blonde.

''Nice to meet you, Im Brick, these are my brothers Butch and Boomer, my girlfriend Blossom and her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup'' said Brick as he pointed to us at the follow-ups of our names.

''Nice to meet you all'' said Juliet in a welsh accent. ''Wait your Buttercup? that makes me your new roomate'' added Juliet smiling at Buttercup.

''Oh finaly! ive been without a roomate for weeks!'' said Buttercup, Juliet smiled.

''We have class now so well catch you three later okay?'' said Boomer. They all nodded and walked away.

''They seem nice'' I said. ''I dont know, that Ashlie looks abit scary..sorta like Buttercup'' said Brick. Buttercup groweled and smacked him in the arm.

''Ai girl, that hurt!'' said Brick. ''Good'' muttered Buttercup with her arms crossed.

**Blossom POV**

After my classes I walked to my room, I saw that Kaylee girl sitting on the empty bed next to mine. ''Oh hey, are you going to be my roomate?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''Yeah, I was assigned this room'' I smiled. ''Okay, so why are you here?'' I asked, she sighed.

''I have some anger issues and I got into some pretty bad trouble, I was sent here to get better. What about you?'' she asked.

''well my sister Buttercup got sent here for getting into fights, so me and my other sister came for a visit and decided to stay'' I said.

''Cool, so your dating that Brick guy?'' she asked, I smiled and nodded. ''for 3 weeks now'' I said proudly.

''Thats nice'' she said. ''so tell me about yourslef'' I added. ''Well, I like sports, I have two younger siblings, Marko and Elsa. I have trust issues and I love rock music'' I smiled.

''Cool, I play tennis sometimes, we should play doubbles some time'' she nodded. ''Sounds good, but by the way, Im gonna kick your ass!'' she said laughing. I laughed.

''Well just see'' I said.

**Bubbles POV**

I saw Ashlie walking down the hall and walked up to her. ''Hi'' she smiled at me. ''Hey again..Bubbles is it?'' I nodded. ''Yeah, are you lost?'' I aksed.

''Yeah, im in room 2C but I cant find it'' I smiled widely. ''What a coinsedence, thats my room'' she smiled and walked to my room with me.

She walked in and placed her large purple bag on her bed. She began pulling out lots of blue and purple clothes.

''You like blue huh?'' I asked. She nodded smiling. ''I think were going to get on juuust fine'' I said grinning.

Ashlie laughed. ''yeah, I love blue and purple but I HATE pink'' I laughed. ''you wouldnt like my sister Blossom then'' she gave me a look, ''the girl with pink eyes?'' I nodded.

''She seems nice, I just realy hate pink'' I laughed. ''So you got any family?'' I asked.

''Well I have a cousin called Harlie but she's like a sister to me'' I smiled. ''Harlie? nice name'' she smiled sweetly.

''Got any hobbies?'' I asked. ''Well I play guitar pretty well, I used to be in a band when I was 13, just me, my cousin and 2 other friends'' I smiled.

''Sounds nice, I always wanted to be in a band'' Ashlie smiled sneekily. ''Hm..what can you do?'' I glared at her.

''Well I cant play any instrements but people say I have a nice voice'' I said proudly. ''show me?'' she aksed. I smiled and nodded.

''Only if you play back up, do you know Knock you down by Keri Histon?'' I asked. She pulled a light purple guitar out of her suitcase/bag.

''Who dosent?'' I smiled and listened to her play the start.

_''I never thought id be in love like this, when I look at you my mind goes on a trip,_  
><em>Then you came and knocked me on my face, Its like im in a race,<em>  
><em>But I already won first place...''<em>

I sang in my '_angelic_' voice as my friends put it. Once I finished Ashlie smiled. ''Hey that was quite good, your a good singer Bubbles'' I smiled.

''Thanks Ash'' I said grinning. ''Hey you didnt tell me, why did you come to this school?'' I asked curiously.

''Its a long story, I was sorta bullied in my school. I guess I just wanted a fresh start'' she said sadly.

''Hey, its okay Ashlie, it happens to everyone at some point. Plus, your pretty, good at guitar and a realy nice person, who wouldnt like you?'' I said.

''Thanks Bubs, now I get to ask you a question, was that song for Boomer?'' I blushed and nodded. ''Yeah, weve only been going out for 3 weeks but hes great and I love him'' I said happily.

''Your so lucky, I would love to have a guy like that'' I smiled. ''and you will'' I added. She laughed happily.

**- Sorry, I cant write anymore, Im about to go visit my brother in hospital. I want to thank Babydoll and K.43 for giving me those great OC's, I hope your pleased with how I potrayed them, if not just tell me and Ill change it, I tried to stick to the descriptions as well as I could.**

**Im going to write my next chapter tomorow, which will have...**

**Romance between the greens (its their anniversary remember? hehe)**

**Drama with the new girls**

**And...**

**Romance between one of the new girls and Aidan**

**Pleeeeease review? Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo.**


	9. Aniversarys, Flirting and Liars

**Boarding School Chapter Nine.**

**- Hi, thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 9.**

**Butch POV**

I glared at my girlfriend from across the classroom, she had her earphones in and was staring into space, classic Buttercup.

I smiled as she began singing slightly, she'd never admit it but she has a great voice, just as good as Bubbles'.

Today is mine and Buttercups one month anniversary, I plan on making it our best one ever.

I glared at my brother Brick, he was two seats away from Buttercup, with Blossom inbetween. I sit inbetween Bubbles and Boomer.

I glared at my sibling, he was obviosly not paying attention the the teacher, instead he was falling asleep.

I chuckled slightly as he started snoring causing the teacher to bang a large book on his desk, not only waking up Brick but making Blossom almost fall out her seat.

I could here Boomer and Bubbles laughing as Brick started muttering curse words under his breath.

Then something amazing happened..**THE BELL RANG!** yey, no more classes until tomorow!.

All of us exited the class room and walked outside talking.

I noticed Buttercups roomate Juliet walking and walked up to her along with my siblings.

''Hey'' she smiled. ''Hi guys'' we smiled at her. Her orange hair was covering one of her deep green eyes.

''Wanna join us?'' I asked, she nodded in agreement. ''Sure'' we all walked to the bleachers and sat down.

''So hows the new roomates?'' asked Boomer. ''Ashlie's nice, I like her'' said Bubbles smiling. ''So is Kaylee, shes alot more like Buttercup than me but we get along a fine'' said Blossom.

I smiled when I noticed that Blossom was still wearing Bricks hat, put forward instead of backwards like Brick always wears it.

''So, you guys used to be superheros or something?'' asked Juliet, I guess our past must have gotten around.

''Well, me and my sisters were. The boys were sorta evil, made to kill us and such'' said Buttercup smirking at us.

''We changed though, otherwise we never would have started dating the girls'' I said smiling. ''Everyones capible of change'' said Buttercup smirking.

Juliet smiled at me, I smiled back. ''So Jules, what classes you taking?'' I asked.

''Maths, English, Art, Business and Biology'' she said. ''Well then your in my Biology class, Bubbles and Boomers art class and Blossoms business class'' said Brick.

''Cool, at least there will be some friendly faces'' she replied in her welsh accent.

''Im gonna go get my phone, wanna come Jules'' she nodded and followed me back into school.

''So Butch, y'know you seem so firmilar to me'' I smirked. ''Thats what everyone sais, I guess I just have one of those faces'' I said.

''Im being serious!, did you ever know anyone called Jay Peirce?'' she asked. I glared at her.

''Yeah, he used to be my bestmate like 2 years ago'' I said. She laughed. ''I knew it!, I knew I had met you before'' she glared at my confused face and continued.

''Jay is my brother, you must have came to the house some time'' I smiled. ''Oh yeah, we met 2 years ago..''

_Flashback:_

_Jay Peirce and Butch Mathews walked into Jay's house. Butch glared into the living room and saw a 13 year old girl sitting watching TV._

_''Who's that?'' Butch asked his bestfriend Jay. ''Oh, thats my sister'' they walked into the living room._

_''Jules, this is Butch, Butch this is my sister Juliet'' Introduced Jay._

_Butch and Juliet smiled at eachother. ''Hey'' he said swifty. ''Hi'' she replied._

_''Well, Ill see you around'' said Butch before walking off with Jay._

_End Flashback_.

**Juliet POV**

''But we never saw eachother again, cause you got moved here'' I said. ''Smart cookie, so what happened to Jay, whats he up to?'' asked Butch.

''Well, he just started a new school. He's doing good'' I said as we walked into Butch's room.

Butch walked over to his bed side table and picked up his phone. I smiled as I notcied how messy his room is.

''Dont you know how to clean?'' I asked. Butch laughed. ''My roomate Tyler is pretty messy, I dont see the point in making everything clean because Tyler just messes it up'' he replied.

''Whatever you say Butch'' I said in a sing-song voice. He laughed in amusment and walked back outside with me.

**Buttercup POV**

I glared at Butch and Juliet as they walked back up to us, _what are they laughing about?._

''Whats funny?'' I asked. ''Its nothing'' said Butch.

''So Juliet, im guessing by your accent you were born in Wales?'' asked Boomer. ''Yeah, me and my brother were born in Wales but we moved here with our dad 3 years ago'' she added.

We all started talking about random things.

**Ashlie POV**

I walked out of my room wearing a dark blue tanktop, black shorts and blue hightops.

I accidently bumped into someone. ''Sorry!'' I said.

Standing before me was an attractive boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

''Its okay'' I smiled at him. ''Im Aidan'' I smiled. _Aidan? cute name_.

''Ashlie'' he grinned at me. ''your the new girl huh?'' he asked. ''yeah'' I replied.

''Well it was nice to meet you Ashlie, hope to see you around'' he said before walking away. I sighed happily and smiled widely.

_I knew this school was gonna be good..._

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into my room and found a note sitting on my bed. I walked over and picked it up,

_Buttercup,_

_Meet me at the bleachers, got a suprise for you!_

_Love,_

_- Butch._

I smiled and placed it back on my bed. I walked outside of the school and over to the bleachers.

There I saw Butch waiting for me. I smiled and walked up to him.

''Whats my suprise then?'' I asked impatiently.

He then handed me a small box, I opened it to reveal a neclace with a silver chain and a dark green pendant.

Writen on the back of the pendant said,

_Love you forever_

I smiled and kissed Butch. ''Thats so sweet Butch'' he smiled and put the neclace on me. I held it in my hand and smiled at Butch.

''Love you forever too'' I said happily.

**Blossom POV**

Me and Kaylee where talking when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Brick. I smiled happily and kissed him.

''Missed you'' said Brick. ''me too'' I said before kissing him again.

''Aw'' said Kaylee as me and Brick smiled at her.

''you wanna go get some coffee of something?'' asked Brick. I smiled and nodded. ''Okay, see you later Kaylee'' I said.

''Bye guys'' she replied.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Boomer walked out of class. ''Ive got to get to maths, see you later babe'' said Boomer, I kissed him.

''Bye Boomer'' I said before walking away.

I walked into the office to see a boy talking to one of the teachers. He looked about my age and had messy brown hair and what looked like purple eyes. I walked up to him once the teacher walked away.

''Hi'' I said happily. ''Hey'' he replied smiling. ''Im Bubbles, are you new here?'' I asked. ''yeah..Im Blake'' I smiled at him.

''Nice name Blake'' I said grinning. ''Cheers, so whats a pretty girl like you doing in a school like this'' I blushed. ''My sister got moved here so I thought it would be good for me to join too, what about you?'' I asked.

''Well I attended Briceton High but I got moved here for bad behaviour, not that big of a deal'' he said. I smiled.

''Oh, well I guess Ill see you around then'' I said smiling. ''Sure, see you Bubbles'' he replied. I walked away smiling.

_He's realy cute..Wait Bubbles you have a boyfriend! god why does this school have to be filled with cute guys!._

I saw Ashlie and Kaylee talking by the lockers, I walked up to them.

''Hey guys'' Ashlie smiled at me. ''Hey Bubbles, who was that hot guy you where talking to?'' asked Kaylee.

''That guy is cute with a capital Q!, who is he and where can I get one?'' asked Ashlie smiling at him. ''Thats Blake, he moved here from Briceton High'' Kaylee gave me a wierd look.

''Bubbles, Briceton high closed down 4 years ago'' I gave her a confused look. ''But why would he lie about something like that?'' I asked.

''I dont know, but something seems off about him'' said Kaylee. I nodded. ''I wonder why he lied to me..''

**- Well! Sorry it took so long to update people!.**

**So, what is the story with Blake? all will be revealed in the next chapter so stick around.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Kisses!**

**- Adriana xoxo.**


	10. Secrets, Texts and Tutors

**Boarding School Chapter Ten.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Puffs, Ruffs, Kaylee or Ashlie. I only own the plot, Aidan, Juliet and Blake.**

**- Thankies for the reviews! and thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me threw this story.**

**Buttercup POV**

I glared at Butch from across the room, we were sitting in my room watching tv.

''Butch?'' I said quietly. He turned around and smiled at me. ''Yeah?'' I sighed. ''I..its nothing'' he smiled and sat beside me.

''I can always tell when something troubling you babe, spill it'' I smiled and kissed him. ''Theres noting to spill Butch, im fine'' he smiled. ''Whatever you say babe'' he added.

**Bubbles POV**

I glared at Blake from across the classroom. He was staring out the window.

_Why did he lie to me? Im so confused. Theres something off about him, and im gonna figure out what!._

''you okay babe?'' I turned to see Boomer glaring at me. ''Fine'' I said. I turned back around and sighed.

I watched Blake, he returned the gaze. I quickly turned to the board before it looked like I was staring.

**Blake POV**

I noticed Bubbles staring at me. _She cant know can she? Ill make sure she dosent know why im here._

The bell rang, I followed Bubbles out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped slightly and glared at me.

''Blake! Hey!'' she said nervously. ''Why were you staring at me?'' I asked. ''I wasnt!'' she said defensivley. ''Dont lie Bubbles'' she sighed.

''Cant we talk about this later?'' she asked, I nodded. ''After school, bleachers'' I walked to my next class leaving a very confused Bubbles.

**Blossom POV**

I sat in class next to Brick, all we did was talk throught the whole lesson.

''What do you want to do today?'' I glared at Brick, he looked cute today, with this white top and red jeans and red hat...oh yeah, I finally gave him his hat back.

''Dont know, studdy?'' I asked. ''Thats all you ever want to do Bloss, lets do something fun'' I smiled. ''Studing is fun'' he gave me a 'are you retarded' look. ''Fine! what do YOU want to do?'' I asked.

''I heard theres a new club opening downtown tonight, we could always sneek out?'' I thought for a second.

''Ill get back to you on that one'' he smirked and turned back to the board.

**Aidan POV**

I watch Butch and Butterup, they were kissing at the lockers. _How could she chose HIM over me? I should probibly just forget about her._

I then noticed Ashlie walking out of class, I smiled and walked up to her. ''Hey Ashlie'' she smiled.

''Hey Aidan, whats up?'' she asked. ''Nothing much, shot in the dark here but would you mabey want to go on a date sometime?'' I asked hopefuly. ''I would love to Aidan'' I smiled brightly. ''How about tomorow night'' I asked.

She nodded. ''Sure thing'' she kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I grinned and threw my hands in the air muttering '_YES_'.

**Ashlie POV**

_He asked me out! YES! finaly!._ I saw Kaylee walking towards me and walked up to her. ''Hey Kaylee'' she smiled. ''Whats up Ash?'' she asked. ''I just got asked out!'' she smiled. ''Proud of you'' I smiled.

''So whos the lucky guy?'' asked Kaylee. ''Aidan Forest'' I said happily. ''Good for you Ash'' I smiled. ''Cheers Kaylee!'' I walked away happily.

**Kaylee POV**

I had my first anger managment class now. I walked into the room to see a bunch of angry looking kids. I snickered and walked in.

''Are you Kaylee Flores?'' asked the teacher. I nodded. ''Great, take a seat next to Nathan'' I looked over to where she was pointing.

I took a seat next to a boy with black spikey hair, kinda like Butch's. He had dark blue eyes and looked kinda cute.

''Hi, im Kaylee Flores'' he turned around and smiled. ''Nathan Miles'' I smiled. _Nice name.._

''So why you in here?'' he asked. ''I just have anger issues'' I said. ''Same, they act like were freaks, its so nippy'' I laughed. _He's pretty hot..uh moving on.._

''Too right'' he smiled.

**Butch POV**

I looked at Buttercup, she looked gorgeous!. She was sitting in with her feet on the table, she had her earphones in and was playing with her neclace. I smiled.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**Buttercup POV**

I felt a vibration in my pcoket and slyly pulled out my phone, I had a text from Butch.

_Not paying attention huh?_

I smiled and glared at Butch, he grinned at me. I texted him back,

_If I do Ill fall asleep._

I looked over to him, he laughed when he red it.

Finaly the bell rang. Me and Butch walked out the door.

**Boomer POV**

Bubbles had been acting wierd all day. I walked up to her after class. ''Bubbles'' she spun around and gasped slightly.

''Oh, Boomer, its you'' I gave her a wierd look. ''Who else would it be?'' I asked. ''No one, Ill talk to you later okay'' she ran away, not even giving me a chance to reply.

_Somethings up with her, im gonna find out what._

I noticed Brick walking up to me. ''Hey bro, whats with the sad face?'' he asked. ''Its Bubbles, shes acting wierd'' he smiled. ''Boom, its Bubbles! she's always acting wierd!'' I smiled.

''Yeah, im sure its nothing'' I said.

**Bubbles POV**

I walked to the bleachers, I couldnt see Blake. _Thank god he didnt show up!._

I was about to walk away when Blake appeared infront of me. I gasped, even though it was more like a yell.

''Blake!'' I said. ''Hey'' he said. ''So, you wanted to talk?'' I asked. He sat on one of the seats and signaled for me to sit down too. I sat next to him.

''You kept staring at me in class, is something wrong?'' he asked. I sighed, ''look, I know you lied Blake'' he glared at me confused. ''Huh?''

''You said you moved from Briceton High, that closed down 4 years ago'' he sighed. ''Look, im sorry I lied. Its just my familys going threw alot so they sent me here, I hate talking about it so I figured I would just tell you a lie, im sorry Bubbles'' I smiled.

''Its okay Blake, I know how you feel'' he smiled. ''Can we just start over, cause I realy like you Bubbles'' I nodded.

''Sure, want to go get a coffee or something?'' he nodded.

**Blake POV**

Me and Bubbles walked to the coffee shop next to the school. We ordered two coffee's and sat down. ''So, tell me about you'' I asked. ''Well, I used to be a Powerpuff girl'' I nodded.

''Yeah, I know'' she smiled. ''I loved being a super hero but I guess I just wanted to be a normal girl, y'know?'' I nodded.

''Yeah, its understandable'' she smiled brightly. ''I have two sisters, obviously. Blossom, she's the smart one and Buttercup, shes the strong one'' I smiled. ''I guess that would make you the cute one then'' I said.

She blushed and looked down so I wouldnt notice. _She's cute when she blsuhes._

''So um..do you have any brothers or sisters?'' she asked. ''Nope, only child'' she smiled. ''Lucky'' I laughed.

''So your dating Boomer Jojo huh?'' I asked. She nodded. ''Whats he like?'' I asked. ''Well, hes not that smart but I like him'' I smiled.

''Didnt he and his brothers used to be the bad guys?'' I asked. ''well yeah but they changed'' I nodded.

''Good for them'' she smiled. ''I should introduce you, you'd like them'' I nodded. ''Sure'' she smiled brightly.

**Juliet POV**

I noticed Butch sitting in the library, I walked up to him.

''Butch Jojo, reading? well I guess theres a first for everything'' he laughed playfully. I sat next to him. ''I have a test next week'' I nodded.

''Me too, I could tutor you if you want, im pretty smart'' I asked. He nodded. ''Sure'' I smiled and pulled some of my maths books out.

''Okay, so whats 10 squared?'' he gave me a confused look, I sighed. ''This is going to take a while..''

**- Well? Did you all like it?.**

**So next chapter we will see...**

**Some firmilar visitors**

**Jelousy between the greens**

**Ashlie and Aidan romance**

**Bubbles/Boomer/Blake love triangle**

**and a secret is revealed.**

**Review please. Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	11. Clubs, Fights and Lies

**Boarding School Chapter Eleven.**

**- Hi guys, thankies for the great reviews. This chapters going to be my best and most dramatic one yet, so be prepared!**

**(A/N: This is directly after the last Chapter)**

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into the library and found Butch and Juliet talking. I hid behind one of the book cases and eavesdroped on their conversation.

''Your doing so much better Butch'' he smiled at Juliet. ''Its all thanks to you Jules, your awsome girl!'' Juliet smiled and looked into his eyes.

''It was nothing'' I could sense the chemistrey between the two._ Why didnt Butch tell me that Juliet was tutoring him?._

I glared at her angrily, she was clearly flirting with him.

Were born, we fall in love, we die. Thats how life goes, but what about those that dont find love? theres a giant whole in their life.

Im greatful for Butch, and im not letting him go without a fight. Its time for Juliet to learn the two most dangerous words in the english language... Powerpuff, Girl!.

**Brick POV**

Blossom agreed to go to the party tonight, cant wait!

''What should I wear?'' she asked. ''Hey, clothes is Bubbles thing, not mine'' she laughed. ''Your right, do you know where she is?'' she asked.

I shook my head. ''Last time I saw her she was with Boomer'' I replied. ''I guess Ill have to ask Buttercup'' she walked out to find her sister.

I put on a red top, black cottons and red hightops. I put my hat on and sprayed some cologne (sp?)

_I wonder what Butch is up to_. I walked out to find my brother.

**Bubbles POV**

I walked into Blake's room to find him, he was on the phone to someone.

''Look, I need more time!...Ill get it done, I promise!'' he turned around and noticed I was standing there.

''I need to go'' he hung up the phone and walked up to me. ''Bubbles hey'' I gave him a wierd look.

''Who was that?'' I asked. ''No one, so you ready to go?'' I nodded. Were going out for a bit seen as there are no classes today.

''Yeah, c'mon'' We walked down the hall. I stopped once I noticed Boomer walking up to us. I smiled and kissed him passionatley. ''Hey'' I said with a smile. ''Hey, whos this?'' he asked.

''Oh, sorry, Boomer this is Blake, Blake this is my boyfriend Boomer'' they shook hands.

''Nice to meet you, Bubbles has told me so much about you'' said Blake. Boomer glared at him. ''Funny, Bubbles has told me nothing about you'' he said eyeing me.

I laughed nervously. ''Well Blake we should realy go, Ill catch you later Boomer'' I said dragging Blake away.

Blake laughed slightly. ''He dosent like me does he?'' I smiled. ''he just gets jealouse easily, no big deal'' Blake smiled nodding.

''So, where you wanna go?'' he asked. ''How about the beach, its a nice day'' he nodded.

**Buttercup POV**

I was walking back to my room when Blossom ran up to me. ''Buttercup, okay me and Brick are sneeking out tonight, theres a club we want to go to'' I smirked.

''That boy has changed you Bloss, so what do you need from me?'' I asked. ''Clothing help'' I smiled. ''Why didnt you ask Bubbles, thats more her erea'' I said.

''Cant find her, so would you help me?'' she asked. ''Sure, c'mon''.

We walked to her room and pulled out some of her clothes. ''I got it!'' I pulled out a long red tanktop, white shorts and red converse.

''You know I always wear something pink!'' complained Blossom. I smiled, ''Brick would think your much hotter in his colours'' I said. Blossom grinned. ''Good point, thanks Buttercup'' I smiled.

''Anytime sis'' I walked out so she could get changed.

**Ashlie POV**

_6pm_. Its time for my date with Aidan!. I put on a purple tanktop, black shorts, a black leather cropped jacket and purple hightops. A few purple, silver and black braclets hung loosely on my wrist.

I walked to the school gates to find Aidan standing there, looking hotter than ever!.

''Hello gorgeous'' I blushed. ''Hello handsome'' he smiled. ''so, where are we going on our first date then?'' I asked.

''How bout we go get a coffee, im kinda thirsty'' he asked. I nodded smiling, ''yeah, me too''.

After a 10 minute walk we were at the cafe.

We walked in and ordered two coffee's.

''So, what brings you to Briceton then?'' he asked. ''Well, I had trouble at my old school, I heard its amazing here so, here I am'' I replied.

''Well im glad you like it here'' I smiled.

**Blake POV**

Me and Bubbles were at the beach, sitting and talking. ''So how are you likeing the school?'' she asked. ''Its crap but Ill deal'' she laughed cutely.

I looked at the ocean, it was so peaceful. ''Blake'' I looked over at Bubbles. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''This isnt like a date or anything, is it?'' she asked.

I grinned. ''So what if it was'' I leaned over and kissed her. She seemed hesitent but soon eased into it.

I deepened the kiss and moved closer to her. She pulled back and shook her head.

''You cant do that Blake, I have a boyfriend!'' she yelled. ''You werent exactly refusing'' she sighed and looked to the ground.

''Im sorry Blake, I just cant'' she got up and ran away. I sighed as I watched her leave.

**Bubbles POV**

I ran back into school, as soon as I got into my room I slammed my door shut. I sunk to the floor and cryed.

I cheated on Boomer, _hes gonna hate me!._

I noticed Ashlie wasnt here and walked over to her bed. There was a note,

_Bubbs,_

_I wont be back for a while, I have a date!_

_Dont wait up..._

_- Ashlie._

I put the note down and sighed, Ive never felt so alone.

I sat on my bed, deep in thought.

_I hope Blake isnt to upset, wait why do I care? theres something about him, hes got under my skin._

''Bubbles?'' I jolted up and glared at my door..Boomer.

''Boomer!'' he smiled. ''You okay?'' I nodded. He sat beside me and kissed me. ''Ive missed you Bubbs, I feel like your never around anymore'' I put on my best fake smile.

''Ive missed you too Boom'' he smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

_Why is this happening to me._

''Boomer, I have something to do, can we talk later?'' he nodded. ''Of course, Ill see you tonight'' I nodded.

''Thanks'' I walked out the room.

I snuck into Blakes room, he isnt back yet. I notcied something on his bed, his phone.

My memory snuck back to that mysterious phone call. I picked it up and searched threw his calls.

**Last call: Unkown number.**

I sighed and placed his phone back on his bed.

_Im going crazy, this isnt me_. I walked out the door and ran back into my room, Boomer was gone.

_Thank god.._

**Blossom POV**

_11pm._ Light out, for everyone else. Me and Brick took our chance and snuck out via window.

We walked to the club, it wasnt that far away from the school. Once we entered our ears were filled with loud music, our eyes were blinded by UV lighting and all we could see were drunk teenagers dancing.

_This wasnt my thing, it was my sisters._ I glared at Brick and smiled. Brick put his arm around me and led me inside.

_Yes, this wasnt my thing, but there's a first time for everything._ I started dancing with Brick, it was just like Scarlets party only 10 times better.

Brick makes me do things I never would have even dreamed of, Brick makes life worth living.

''Brick?'' he glared at me. ''Yeah?'' I smiled. Before I knew it the words were coming out, ''I love you'' he smiled and kissed me. ''I love you too Bloss'' I grinned and kept dancing.

**Aidan POV**

I glared at Ashlie from across the table, she looked so pretty. ''So Aidan, tell me about yourself'' said Ashlie.

''Well, I lived in Calafornia most of my life. I like sports, I have a twin sister Avril and a younger sister Andrea. I play football alot, and I got sent here becuase I got in a few bad situations in my old school'' I said.

''Thats alot of information to get in 20 seconds'' I laughed. ''Tell me about you'' I said smiling. ''I lived with my parents and my cousin Harlie until I moved here, I basicly came here because I got a bad rep in my old school and it just wasnt working out, I love the colour purple, I love playing guitar and I used to be in a band'' she said.

''Wow, you have a colourful history'' I said. Ashlie laughed cutely. ''Yeah'' I smiled. ''So, whos your roomate?'' I asked. ''Bubbles Utonium'' I nodded. ''Oh yeah, shes uh..Buttercups sister right?'' I asked.

''Yeah'' I sighed and nodded. ''Yeah, I know her'' Ashlie smiled. ''Lets talk about something else'' I suggested.

''Sure'' said Ashlie smiling. We talked about random things for another hour.

**Blossom POV**

Me and Brick were dancing, we were both clearly drunk. ''I love you, you awsome guy!'' I slurred. ''You too gorgeous'' I laughed and took Bricks hat and placed it on my head.

''Im stealing your hat again'' I slurred laughing. ''Then im stealing your heart!'' he kissed me passionetly. I laughed, ''Im gonna go get some air'' I walked outside and walked across the road.

I dropped my half empty bottle of vodka on the floor, my head was spinning. I didnt even here the engine of a car speeding towards me, before I knew it I had been hit and was bleading to death.

The last thing I could here was tyres screeching...

**Bubbles POV**

I started pacing around my room, until I was free from my thougths by a firmilar voice. ''Bubbles?'' I spun around to find Blake.

''Uh, hey'' I said. ''Are you okay?'' I felt like screaming. ''Im sick of people asking me that! Im not okay Blake, I mean theres Boomer this great guy that loves me then theres you, this mysterious guy that always knows what to say and I cant..I just cant!''

Blake smiled. ''Bubbles, I understand. Theres things about me you dont know, cant know. If it makes me mysterious guy then so be it, all I know is I like you and thats all that matters'' he said.

Without thinking I ran up and kissed him. This kiss was alot more fiery and passionate than the first, pure lust.

Just then the whole world stopped, it was just me and Blake against the world.

In the moment I didnt care about the consiquences or the pain, with Blake it all disapeared.

I pulled back and stared into Blake's eyes. ''I dont know what im feeling, but I like it'' I said. Blake smiled. ''Me too'' there was a long silence, we leaned in for another kiss.

_Nothing matters anymore..._

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into Butch's room and found him chatting with Juliet. ''Uh..hey guys'' the looked at me. ''Hey babe'' said Butch as he got up and kissed me.

''What are you two doing then?'' I asked. ''Juliets tutoring me in maths'' I glared at Juliet. ''Didnt know your a tutor Juliet'' she smiled.

''I made a special exeption for Butch'' she said smiling at Butch. I gave her a death glare. ''You know I could help you Butch'' he laughed. ''In maths? your worse than me Buttercup'' I gave him an angry glare.

''Sorry babe but you know its true'' I groweled. ''Fine then, just use Juliet cause y'know shes smart and great at maths and such'' I said before leaving.

I was about to run back to my room when Butch grabbed my arm. ''Wait Buttercup'' I turned around. ''What!'' I yelled.

''Whats wrong with you?'' he asked. ''Whats wrong with me? Ill tell you whats wrong with me! I love you Butch, I love the way you make me smile everyday, the way you tell me how pretty I am even when im a mess and I love how you use more gel in your hair than anyone on the planet!'' I yelled.

''And your point is?'' he asked. ''My point is I love you, so why are you constently with Juliet? if you loved me you would have told me you were having problems in maths and asked me to help you even though I wouldnt be any help'' I yelled.

''Buttercup, Juliet offered to help me, it was nothing. But your not annoyed because I didnt ask you, your jealous that I asked her'' I shook my head.

''No, im annoyed you didnt ask me!'' Butch smiled. ''I know your lying, and do you know why? because whenever your upset about something you mask it with anger'' I sighed.

''Yeah, I do that. But the point is you still chose her over me'' he smiled. ''Do you want me to fail maths just to make you happy? cause y'know I may aswell'' I gave him a death glare.

''That isnt what this is about Butch!'' he shook his head. ''No, its about your insane jealousy about me and Juliet, gimmie a call when you grow up'' he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

I let a tear escape my eyes. I walked back to my room sadly.

I noticed the door was open, I was sure I closed it..

I peered my head in to see that no one was there. I stepped inside.

''Boo!'' I gasped and spun around. ''Oh my god..''

''Hello Buttercup'' I grinned. ''Scarlet!'' she smiled and hugged me.

''Im back babey!'' I smiled and hugged her again.

**Blake POV**

I sat with Bubbles in my room, we were talking when eventualy my phone vibration interupted us. ''Uh, excuse me'' I picked it up and walked into the hall way.

**Bubbles POV**

I watched Blake walk outside, I needed to here what he was saying. I did something I swore I would never do again..I used my powers.

I turned invisable, a power I got when I turned 13. I walked out into the hall and glared at Blake.

''I told you I would take care of it...well its harder then you think!..look, just give me more time'' he hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

I took my invisibility down, revealing myslef infront of Blake. He jumped slightly and gasped.

''Wow, bubbles, how did you do that?..oh wait yeah, you have powers'' he said nervously. ''Blake, who was that?'' I asked. ''It was nothing, c'mon lets go back inside'' I shook my head.

''Not until you tell me what that was about!'' he sighed. ''Bubbles just drop it''

''No! I knew there was something off about you Blake, I mean you lied about why you came here, you had a sudden intrest in me and now these weird phone calls, I dont get it'' he sighed.

''Lets talk inside'' we walked back into his room.

He sighed and stared in my eyes. ''Your not gonna like what I have to say'' I nodded. ''I know'' I said plainly.

''Im..im a rowdyruff boy'' I gasped.

''What do you mean your a rowdyruff boy!'' I yelled. ''Once Boomer, Brick and Butch turned good, HIM created me, so that I could take down all 6 of you. Thats why I started this school, but once I saw you I felt something, I just couldnt do it'' he said.

''Why didnt you just tell me?'' I asked. ''Becuase you wouldnt understand. I told HIM I would start with you but once I got to know you I just couldnt hurt you. Theres something about you Bubbles, something that makes me go crazy and I know you feel it too!''

I started breathing heavily as I galred at Blake. ''So...your Boomers brother'' he nodded. ''I guess so'' he replied.

''I..I cant do this'' I said before turning to the door. Blake pulled me back.

''Bubbles, im so sorry I didnt tell you. I love you'' I shook my head. ''You dont, you just dont'' I said before running out the door.

**- Well? I told you I was setting up for a big plot line and here it is!**

**So sorry I made Blake cheat on Boomer but Blake had to get closer to Bubbles and this was the only way I could do it.**

**Next chapter we will see...**

**The aftermath of Blossoms accident**

**The final showdown between Buttercup and Juliet**

**Bubbles dealing with Blakes secret**

**and the full return of Scarlet.**

**I hope you enjoyed my dramaticness, kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo.**


	12. Cheaters, Hospitals and Bitches!

**Boarding School Chapter Twelve**

**- Hey guys. Thanks, the reviews were great, realy appreciated. Okay, so my last chapter was my most awsome and dramatic one yet, so the aftermath chap with be even better! haha.**

**Okay, so theres so many questions now, will Blossom survive?, Will Bubbles tell the boys that Blake is their brother and will she choose him over Boomer?, Who will get Butch? Buttercup or Juliet? and why did Scarlet return? all will be answered now!...**

**Buttercup POV**

I stood before my bestfriend grinning and laughing like a child. ''I cant believe your back!'' Scarlet smiled and glared at Juliets back.

''I see you got your new roomate then?'' I sighed. ''Dont remind me'' Scarlet glared at me with sincere eyes.

''What happened?'' she asked. ''Okay, my roomates name is Juliet and she started tutoring Butch a week ago, I got in a fight with Butch about it and now I dont know whats gonna happen'' I felt Scarlet hug me.

''It'll be okay Buttercup, you and Butch were made for eachoter. And if need be, Ill help you kill Juliet'' we laughed.

''Sorry to burden you with my problems, tell me about you, why are you here?'' I asked. ''Well basicly, I missed my bestfriend and wanted to see her..and Blossom texted me saying there was something wrong with you'' I laughed.

''What would I do without Blossom? I wonder if her and Brick are still at that club..''

**Brick POV**

Blossom went out for air 20 minutes ago! _where is she?._

I stepped outside, I couldnt see Blossom anywhere. I walked onto the road and saw something..**_OH MY GOD!._**

I ran to Blossoms uncontious body. ''Bloss! Blossom, c'mon stay with me!'' I felt a tear escape my eye. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911...

''Hello!..I need an ambulence..42 west street..hurry please!'' I put my phone back in my pocket and sat with her.

''You'll be okay'' I said calmingly.

I waited inpantiently for the ambulance to arrive, all the time cluching to my dieing girlfriend.

**Butch POV**

I sat in my room with Juliet, I couldnt pay attention to anything she was saying. All I could think about was my fight with Buttercup.

''Butch?'' I turned to her. ''Sorry Jules, I just cant concentrate'' she smiled. ''Butch, you never pay attention'' I smiled.

''Buttercup dosent like me does she'' asked Juliet. ''She's just jealous'' Juliet smiled. ''Then lets give her something to be jealous about'' suddenly she leaned forward and kissed me.

**Juliet POV**

I kissed Butch. He was pretty hesitent but I swear I could feel him kissing back. After a few seconds I felt him pull back.

''I cant do this Juliet, I love Buttercup'' I gave him an annoyed look. ''I heard you outside Butch, if you did love her you would have apolijized and left with her, you wouldnt have came back in here with me''

''I did aplojize but she didnt forgive me'' I shook my head. ''Butch, I heard the whole conversation..you didnt say 'Im sorry' once'' he looked so confused.

''Oh my god you right, whats wrong with me?'' he asked. I smiled, ''theres nothing wrong with you Butch, you just clearly dont love Buttercup as much as you think you do'' he gave me a confused stare and walked out the door.

I smirked and sat on Butch's bed.

**Ashlie POV**

_This date is going amazing!._ I smiled at Aidan from across the table. ''What you so happy about?'' he asked grinning.

''Im just happy, here with you'' he smiled. ''I wouldnt want to be anywhere else right now'' I smiled widely.

We walked out of the cafe and began walking back to the school.

Aidan stopped me just as we were about to go back in. ''What?'' I asked.

''If this date's about to end, I want it to end right'' he then pulled me into a heart warming kiss. I felt like my whole body was on fire.

I pulled away smiling. ''That was a pretty good way to end a date'' I said. ''I just wanted to enjoy it unless there wasnt a next one'' he replied.

''Oh dont worry, there will be more'' I said grinning. ''Thats good to here'' I laughed and kissed him again.

_Best. Date. Ever._

**Bubbles POV**

_What do I do? do I tell them? Urgh, I need help!._ I felt someones arms around my waist and turned around to see Boomer.

''Boomer! Hey'' he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. ''Boomer, I realy need to tell you something'' he nodded and sat on my bed.

''Shoot'' I took a deep breat and stood neer the bed. ''I..this is going to be realy hard to here and I just-'' he interupted me with another kiss. ''What was that for?'' I asked.

''You seemed nervous, thats how I always calm you down'' I smiled, but my smile faded when my serious face turned back on.

''So what did you need to tell me?'' I sighed. ''Okay..Boomer'' I was interupted by my phone ringing. ''Who is it?'' I glared at my phone. ''Its Brick'' I said.

I held my phone to my ear.

**Boomer POV**

I saw Bubbles eyes widen. ''What is it babe?'' I asked. The phone slipped out of her hand, she glared at me with wide eyes.

''Its Blossom'' getting the jist, I nodded. ''C'mon'' we ran out of the room.

**Scarlet POV**

Me and Buttercup were talking about old times when suddenly Butch burst into the room.

''We need to tal- Scarlet!'' I ran up and hugged him, but then smaked him in the arm.

''AI! what?'' he yelled. ''Your an idiot, now im gonna leave to go find Bubbles and Boomer, and you too can kiss and make up'' I said before walking out.

I started walking down the hall when I bumped into someone.

''Bubbles! Boomer! hey'' they gave me a wierd look. ''Scarlet? why are y- Uh we have no time! do you know where Buttercup and Butch are?'' asked Bubbles.

''Yeah, there in Buttercups room, why?'' I asked. ''Its Blossom, she was hit by a car when she was at a club with Brick'' my eyes widened.

''Oh my god!, we need to go now!'' I demanded as we ran to Buttercups room.

**Buttercup POV**

''What do you want Butch?'' I asked. ''I wanted to say sorry'' I nodded. ''I get your sorry, but you still did it'' he sighed.

''Look, I know asking Juliet to help over you was bad, but I promise you Buttercup. Ill never do anything like that ever again'' I smiled and kissed him.

''I love you so much'' he said smiling. ''Not as much as I love you Butchie boy'' I said grinning.

Suddenly Bubbles, Boomer and Scarlet came running in.

''Whats up?'' I asked noticing the looks on their faces. ''Blossom was hit by a car, shes in hospital'' said Boomer.

Me and Butch looked at eachother and ran out the door with them following behind.

**Brick POV**

I sat by Blossoms hospital bed and held her hand. I smiled at her, even though I knew she couldnt smile back.

I sighed heavily thinking about what had happened.

_This is all my fault, if I hadnt asked her to come she wouldnt have got hurt. Ill die if anything happens to her..._

''Brick!'' I turned around to find Bubbles, Boomer, Bucth, Buttercup and SCARLET?.

''Scar?'' I said confused. She ran up and hugged me. ''I couldnt have chose to come at a better time aye?'' she asked sarcasticly.

I smiled and hugged her again. Bubbles and Buttercup started crying at the site of their sister.

''What happened?'' asked Bubbles.

''Well she was pretty drunk, she said she needed air so I waited for her but she didnt come back so I walked outside and she was on the road, and their was a car beside her'' I explained.

''Where the people in the car okay?'' asked Boomer. ''Yeah, the ambulance took them in too'' I said.

''Im sure she'll be fine Brick'' assured Scarlet. ''But what if shes not Scar? It'll all be my fault'' I said sadly.

''Dont say that Brick, its no ones fault'' said Buttercup. I nodded, ''Yeah, I know''...

**Bubbles POV**

We had been sitting in the hospital for an hour, still no news. I glared at the vibrating phone in my hand.

_Blake Calling..._

I sighed and pressed decline. I glared at Boomer, he was pacing around the room.

I smiled at him and hugged him lovingly. ''She'll be okay Bubbs'' I nodded into his chest.

''I know'' I said.

_I need to tell him..I need to tell him that he has a brother, and that I kissed him..hes gonna hate me!._

**Blossom POV**

I opened my eyes to see Boomer hugging Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch sleeping on the same chair, Scarlet sitting on the opposite chair and Brick prancing around the room.

''Uh?'' I coughed out. Everyones eyes were on me, even the greens who had just woken up.

''Blossom!'' yelled Brick as he hugged me.

''I dont..what happened?'' I asked confused. ''Ill explain it all later'' said Brick clinging to me. ''Brick?'' he smiled and let go.

''Sorry'' I smiled. ''Its good to see you hunny'' said Scarlet as she hugged me. ''Thanks for coming'' Boomer gave us a wierd look.

''Wait, you knew she was coming?'' he asked me. ''Bloss was the one who texted Scarlet and told her to come'' said Buttercup.

''And thanks for that by the way'' Whispered Buttercup. I smiled and hugged her.

''Im so glad your okay!'' said Bubbles as she hugged me. ''Me too'' said Boomer.

''Glad your okay girl'' said Butch as he hugged me. I smiled at them all. ''Thanks guys, but if you dont mind im kinda tiered'' I said. ''Well come back tomorow'' said Brick before giving me a kiss.

**Buttercup POV**

Everyone cleared out a few minutes ago, Blossom was sleeping and me and Butch were getting ready to leave.

I kissed Butch lovingly. ''Im so glad we worked things out'' I said smiling. ''Me too, it was all so wierd you know cause Jules was putting all these words in my head and then she kissed me and-''

I cut him off. ''Wait..you kissed her?'' I said shocked.

_W-what? He couldnt..he didnt.._

''Well she kissed me'' I scoffed sadly. ''I cant believe you did this'' I said. ''Buttercup, I didnt think it was that big a deal'' I widended my mouth in shock.

''Wow! not big a deal! you cheated on me! the whole reason I didnt want you working with Juliet was because I was afraid this would happen! and you fucking did it anyway!'' he tried to touch my arm but I backed away.

''Buttercup please, dont we owe it to eachother to see if we can work past this?'' he asked. ''I dont owe you anything'' he looked at me sadly.

''Buttercup please?'' I shook my head. ''Go to hell Butch..'' I ran out the room.

**- WOW, That took like 2 hours to write haha, so Blossom okay YAY! hehe.**

**Sorry about making Buttercup dumb Butch but dont lose hope, they will be reunited soon.**

**PS.. sorry Blake and Kaylee werent in this chapter but they will be in the next one.**

**Next Chapter We Will See..**

**Bubbles making a decison about whether or not to tell the boys about Blakes secret.**

**Blossoms recovery**

**Buttercup and Juliet: The final showdown!**

**Aidan and Ashlie romance 3**

**and a whole lot of drama!.**

**Please revieeeeeew?:)**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS - babydoll - Hope things work out with that guy btw:) and what did you think of the Ashlie/Aidan scene?. Oh, and I was thinking of mabey having Ashlies cousin Harlie in the story? if you want me to put her in mabey send a Character Profile so I can know what she looks like and stuff. Bye Dania :) Adriana x**


	13. Cousins, Secrets and tears

**Boarding School Chapter Thirteen**

**- Hello, thanks for the reviewwws! Okay, here is chapter 13. This will basicly be about the Blake/Bubbles/Boomer love triangle but the others will be in there too..**

**Bubbles POV**

I couldnt sleep. All night, my mind was plagued with thoughts of Blake. How could I not relise he was a Rowdyruff, he has purple eyes for god sake!.

Its not even the fact that I still havent told anyone, its the fact that I cheated on Boomer. How could I do that? Blake's changed me..and I dont like it!.

''Hey Bubbles'' I smiled at Ashlie who had just woken up. ''Hey Ash'' she sat up and smiled brightly.

''Hows Blossom?'' she asked. ''Shes fine, shes coming back today I think'' Ashlie grinned. ''Thats great..so why dont you look happy?'' she asked confused.

''Nothing, im fine. So tell me about your date'' she smiled widely. ''Well, we went to the cafe, had a few drinks..then we kissed'' I grinned.

''Thats amazing Ashlie!'' she giggled like a little girl. ''I know, I cant wait for date number 2'' I smiled. ''Im gonna go see if Boomers awake okay'' Ashlie nodded.

I walked down to Boomers room, my hair was messy but somehow looked okay and I was wearing my blue and black pjamas.

I walked into the room to find Brick but no Boomer. ''Hey Brick, wheres Boomer?'' I asked.

''I think hes with Butch'' I smiled. ''Thanks'' I walked out to find Butch.

**Boomer POV**

''What am I going to do?'' I shrugged at my brother. He had just told me about his sistuation with Buttercup.

''Well you said sorry, thats the best you can do'' he shook his head. ''No, theres got to be something I can do!'' he yelled.

''Something I can help with?'' we turned around to see Bubbles smiling brightly. I kissed her lovingly.

''Hey babe'' she smiled. ''So Butch, what have you done now?'' she asked. ''I cheated on Buttercup'' she punched him in the arm.

''Ai! you hit hard for such a small girl'' she smirked. ''Just remember that, so tell me what happend'' Butch sighed.

''Basicly, Juliets been tutoring me then me and Buttercup got in a fight about it so Juliet kissed me'' Bubbles smiled.

''So its Juliets fault, not yours?'' she asked. He nodded. ''Basicly, yeah'' Bubbles smiled. ''Then you should probibly let Juliet know its not gonna happen before you even try to make it up to Buttercup'' Butch nodded.

''Your right, cheers Bubbles'' she smiled and grabbed my arm. ''Your welcome, now if you dont mind I have to speak to my boyfriend for a second'' Butch smiled and walked away.

''What do you need to talk about then?'' I asked. ''Okay, I tried to tell you som-'' she was once again interupted by a male voice.

''Hey Bubbles, I heard about your sister. How is she?'' we turned around to see Blake.

''Shes fine Blake'' I glared at them. ''Can I speak to you for a second?'' Blake asked Bubbles. She looked at me, I nodded.

''Okay, Ill talk to you later Boomer'' they walked away.

**Blake POV**

''Have you told them?'' I asked. ''No, I havent'' I sighed. ''Good'' she gave me a wierd look. ''Dont you want them to know?'' she asked.

''I was sent here to kill them, I dont think I would be on their good side after that'' she nodded. ''I know, but they're your brothers Blake, they deserve to know'' I nodded.

''Theres just one problem'' I said. ''What?'' she asked in a curious tone. ''Once they know I have to leave, once HIM finds out I blew my cover for you he'll stop at nothing to get you. I wont let that happen'' she smiled.

''You have to stop being sweet to me Blake, you do relise im your brothers girlfriend'' I nodded. ''I just cant help but wish you werent'' she sighed.

''There was a time where I thought it could work between us, but then you told me that your a Rowdyruff. I could handle dumping Boomer for another guy, but I could never handle dumping him for his own brother Blake'' I nodded.

''I understand, just know that once I tell them I have to leave and well never see eachother again'' I said, she nodded.

''I know'' she said sadly. I hugged her. ''Ill tell them tonight'' she nodded. ''Ill be at your side Blake'' I smiled.

''Thanks''

_I cant believe I have to leave her..this is killing me.._

**Blossom POV**

I walked into school, everyone was constently asking me if I was okay. _Dont you just hate that?._

I walked into my room to find Kaylee. ''Hey Bloss, you okay?'' she asked. ''Im good thanks'' I replied smiling.

''Great, Id love to chat more but I have class, well talk later okay?'' I nodded. Kaylee left.

I sat on my bed and sighed. Brick walked threw the door smiling.

''Hello beutiful'' I smiled and kissed him. ''I love you'' I said happily. ''I love you too Bloss'' we smiled and kissed once more.

''I swear, Ill never let anything bad happen to you ever again'' I smiled happily. ''Your so protective'' he smiled.

''Only for you babe'' I grinned. ''Thanks Brick'' I hugged him.

**Buttercup POV**

I havent left my room all day, I cant..If I do ill see _him.._

''Buttercup?'' I glared at the other bed, where Juliet was sitting. ''Dont talk to me'' she sighed.

''Look, im sorry okay?'' she asked. ''If I aint excepting Butch's apolojies, I certainly aint exceping yours'' I yelled.

''Buttercup, I truely am sorry'' I shook my head. ''I knew you liked him Juliet, I just knew'' she smiled. ''Who wouldnt, hes amazing but thats not the point'' I glared at her.

''What is the point then!'' I asked. ''He led me on, im not just saying that okay, he did. When I kissed him he kissed back then he left to find you, Im not going to try anything until I know who he realy wants'' I nodded.

''He wants me Juliet, he loves me. YOU kissed HIM okay'' Juliet nodded. ''Then tell me something Buttercup, you dumped him becuase of the kiss but you just said to me that I kissed HIM so if you know that why are you still mad at him?''

''Your right..'' I said. ''I dont want to get in the way anymore, im sick of things being weird. I like Butch but he clearly likes you'' I nodded.

''Uh..thanks Juliet'' she smiled. ''Now go get him before its too late'' I nodded.

**Scarlet POV**

I walked into my old room, I stayed in the spare room last night. ''Hey Buttercup'' she smiled. ''Hey, how long you staying for?'' she asked. ''Just a couple of days, so lets make the most of them'' I said grinning.

I gave Juliet a death glare and walked out with Buttercup.

**Butch POV**

_She'll forgive you Butch. Just talk to Juliet first._

I walked into Juliets room. She smiled when I walked in. ''Hey Butch'' I smiled. ''Hey Jules''

''Why are you here, Buttercup just left'' I nodded. ''I know, I just need to talk to you'' I sat beside her.

''That kiss..you dont think that were like..together right?'' she smiled. ''I kissed you Butch not the other way around, I knew you might not like me and I was prepared for that'' I smiled.

''Good, I just wanted to make sure'' I smiled and walked out.

Blake POV

_Its time..._

Bubbles walked into my room with my brothers. ''Bubbles, whats this about?'' asked Brick. ''Just listen'' she sat next to me and smiled warmly.

''Okay'' I started. ''I have a secret, that only Bubbles knows about'' I said.

''You can do this'' said Bubbles. I smiled and nodded. ''Im your brother..'' their eyes widended.

''What are you talking about Blake?'' asked Boomer. ''Yeah, is that even possible?'' asked Butch.

''Once you guys became good, HIM created me to take you 3 down, and the puffs'' I looked at Bubbles.

She nodded. ''I was supposed to take down Bubbles first then Boomer and so on but once I became friends with Bubbles I just couldnt do it so I told her'' Boomer gave me a suspicious look.

''I cant believe this, why would HIM do that?'' asked Brick. ''Its HIM what do you expect?'' I replied.

''So your our brother?'' asked Butch. I nodded. ''Why didnt you tell us Bubbles?'' asked Boomer.

''I didnt know how to, plus I thought it would be better coming from Blake'' I smiled at her.

''I dont know what to say'' said Brick. ''You dont need to say anything, I have to leave now anyway'' I replied.

''Why?'' asked Butch. ''If I stay and dont kill you then HIM obviously going to catch on that im not going to and hell kill us all, I told Bubbles once I told you I would leave'' I said.

''We can handle HIM'' said Butch. ''I cant risk that'' I said. ''We just got a brother and your already leaving'' asked Brick.

''I have to'' I said. Bubbles hugged me. ''Im gonna miss you so much Blake'' I smiled. ''You too Bubbs''

''Blake, I think I need to tell him'' Bubbles whispered to me. ''If you want to'' she pulled back and nodded.

''Atleast stay one more day Blake'' suggested Brick. ''Fine'' I said.

**Ashlie POV**

''Mrs Flae?'' I glared at the door to see one of the teachers. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''You have a visitor'' I stood up and walked to the door.

I gasped then smiled in happiness.

There stood my cousin Harlie, her shoulder length brown hair sat perfectly, she had a few blonde streaks too.

Her black lip peircing still made her look as fierce as ever. She wore black jeans, a dark blue tantkop, a black hoodie and black converse.

''Harlie!'' I hugged her. ''Alright Ash?'' I smiled. ''I cant believe your here cuz'' she smiled. ''Calm down Ashlie, im only here a week'' I pouted.

''Shame!'' she laughed. Aidan walked in. ''Hey Ashlie..whos this?'' he asked. I grinned playfully. ''Aidan, this is my cousin Harlie. Harlie this is my boyfriend Aidan'' they smiled at eachother.

''Nice to finaly meet you Harlie, Ash told me so much about you'' she smiled. ''Did you now?'' she asked. I laughed.

''C'mon, well give you a tour'' ..

Butch POV

I walked into the library to find Buttercup reading. ''Never thought id see you doing that'' she smiled. ''Theres a first time for everything Butch'' I smiled and sat next to her.

''Listen Butch, I had a talk with Juliet, she made me relise that I might have over reacted'' she said. ''I had a talke with Jules too..'' Buttercup laughed. ''Isnt it ironic that the person that broke our relationship was the one to fix it'' I smiled. ''Fixed it? does that mean-'' I was cut off when she placed her lips on mine.

I kissed her back happliy. She pulled back smiling. ''I dont wanna fight anymore'' she said. ''me neither'' I said smiling. ''Buttercup, I swear Ill protect you no matter what?'' I said. ''What are you talking about?'' she asked.

''D'you know Bubbles mate Blake?'' I asked, she nodded. ''Hes my brother Buttercup'' she gasped. ''How is that even possible?'' she asked. ''Once me and my brothers turned soft, HIM created Blake to come here and kill us all'' I said.

''Then why hasnt he?'' she asked. ''Well I think he has a crush on Bubbles or something cause he told her'' I said. ''Wow..'' I nodded. ''Yeah'' I replied.

I noticed Scarlet walk in. ''Im gonna go find Brick okay?'' she nodded and kissed me.

Scarlet POV

I walked in, Butch kissed Buttercup and walked out. ''I see you worked things out then?'' I asked. Buttercup smiled. ''Yeah'' I smiled.

I sat in the library with Buttercup. ''BC, I need to tell you something'' she glared at me. ''What is it Scar?'' I sighed. ''Theres a reason I came back, I need your help'' she smiled.

''How so?'' she asked. ''Buttercup..im pregnant'' she gasped. ''WHAT! its not Bricks is it?'' she asked. I laughed nervously. ''GOD NO! on my first day back home I met this guy called Jake, long story short im pregnant with his child'' I said.

''I cant..how..wow'' I smiled. ''Yeah'' I said plainly. ''Who else knows?'' she asked. ''Just my mom and sister and Jakes parents'' I replied.

''Ill help you through this, I swear'' I smiled. ''Thanks Buttercup''

**Brick POV**

After explaining the Blake sittuation to Blossom, I searched for Butch. ''Dude'' I turned around and saw him.

''What we gonna do? I mean Blakes on our side but HIM must be planning something'' I said. ''I dont know, all I know is I want Blake around. If HIM knows that we know he'll go after Blake, I dont want that'' replied Butch.

''Me neither..did you notice how he acts with Bubbles?'' I asked suspiciously. ''You dont think..they're a thing do you?'' he asked me.

''Who knows'' I replied. ''How does Boomer feel about all of this?'' he asked. ''I dont know..where is he?'' I asked.

We then noticed he was no where to be found..what happened to him?.

**Boomer POV**

_Hes my brother..I dont get this! What the hell is HIM planning?. Urgh, I need to find Bubbles._

I walked into her room. ''Hey babe'' she smiled at me. ''Hi Boomer'' she looked kinda nervous.

''Whats wrong Bubbs?'' I asked. She sighed. ''I need to tell you something, and your gonna hate me for it'' she said.

''Sounds serious, what is it?'' I asked. ''Okay, I realy dont know how im supposed to say this so im just gonna say it, Boomer I cheated on you'' she said, tears coming to her eyes.

_She..she what?_

''What'' I said. ''Me and Blake kissed, I didnt know what I was thinking but I stopped it as soon as he told me hes your brother'' she said.

''Why?'' I asked harshly. ''I dont know Boomer, I just felt something for him, I mean he's cute and mysterious-'' I cut her off, ''and my brother'' she nodded.

''I know'' she said, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. ''I cant believe you did this'' I said.

''I am so sorry Boomer'' she said. ''I need to do something'' I said before leaving.

**Bubbles POV**

I broke down in tears as soon as Boomer left.

_He hates me..._

I ran out the door to try and apologize again but instead I saw Boomer pushing Blake against the wall. ''You bastard!'' he yelled.

''Boomer stop!'' I yelled as I ran up to them. ''Im sorry Boomer'' said Blake. ''No! Its okay for Bubbles, she didnt know we were related but you knew this whole time! you kissed your brothers girlfriend! whats wrong with you!'' he yelled.

''Boomer please stop!'' I yelled. ''Its not my fault she likes me more'' said Blake. ''Yeah right'' said Boomer.

''Why dont we ask her'' said Blake, they both looked at me. ''Well, whos it gonna be Bubbles? me or Blake?'' asked Boomer.

I glared at Boomer, then Blake, then Boomer...

_Oh god._

**- WOOOOW, sooooo sorry it took that long but ive been mega busy. If you like my stories please check out my new one 'Dont tear me down' its based on the greens and is a VAMPFIC:L**

**So, we once again have another choice (like the Butch or Aidan in chap 4) so im going to let YOU decide!**

**Should Bubbs be with the sweet Blake or the lovely Boomer? YOU DECIDE!**

**REVIEW. KISSES.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	14. Babies, Books and Misunderstandings

**Boarding School Chapter Fourteen**

**- Thankieeees for the reviews:), heres some replys..**

**Babydoll - Haha, yeah I love BC/Butch moments too, and dont worry there will be pleanty more Aidan/Ashlie love, and Harlie might become a main character, fingers crossed. Adriana xoxo**

**cartoonlover03 - Neither could I:(. Lol, I lov Boomer. Thanks for th review**

**kitten9322 - I assume you chose Boomer? lol. Thanks for your vote and review.**

**Scarlet POV**

I sat in what was my old room with my bestfriend Buttercup. I was sitting reading an early pregnancy book.

''God I hate this, im hungry all the time and then I throw up after I eat! its like I cant win'' I complained. Buttercup smiled.

''Im here for you, pass the book'' I handed her the large book, there wasnt much books I could get my hands on but this one will do.

''Did you know your baby is only this small right now'' she said as she put her index finger and her thumb close together.

''Creppy'' I said laughing. ''So is Jock or Jack or whatever going to help you out with this?'' she asked. ''Jake, and yeah he said he wants to help me out'' I replied.

''Thats good then'' she said smiling. ''I guess so'' I said placing a hand over my stomach. ''Thought of names yet?'' she asked curiously.

''I was thinking of Rylie, my step sisters name or mabey Jay for a boy'' I said smiling. ''Rylie and Jay, yeah I think you should use those'' she replied.

''What you guys talking about?'' asked Ashlie as she stood at the door, her eyebrows were cocked in suspision.

''Uh...Scarlets getting a dog!'' blurted Buttercup. ''Okay..anyway, guys this is my cousin Harlie'' said Ashlie.

A tall attractive girl with brown and blonde hair walked in. ''Harlie these are my friends Scarlet and Buttercup'' said Ashlie.

We smiled at eachother. Harlie looked pretty punkish but whats wrong with that?. ''Are you moving here?'' asked Buttercup.

''Just visiting'' she said. ''Well, it was realy nice meeting you Harlie'' I said smiling polietly. ''We should go, I have to meet Aidan'' said Ashlie.

Buttercup glared at Ashlie confused. ''Your still dating Aidan?'' she asked. ''Of course'' said Ashlie smiling.

''Well have fun'' said Buttercup. Ashlie and Harlie left. ''You got a problem with Aidan?'' I asked.

''Well he used to be into me and I kinda broke his heart so were not on the best of terms Scar'' I smiled. ''Well Ashlie seems to like him so he must be better than you think'' I said.

''Yeah, speaking of boyfriends, wheres mine?'' asked Buttercup. ''Butch and Brick have class right now'' I replied.

''Okay, well lets eat, im starving!'' said Buttercup dragging me to the canteen.

**Blossom POV**

My lovely boyfriend Brick and I were taking a walk. ''So when is Blake leaving?'' I asked. The whole brother situation facinates me, I always thought that HIM would create more ruffs.

''Soon, HIM's going to go insane but Im glad Blake told us the truth. Its been great having another brother but its awkward considering the whole Bubbles thing'' he said.

Yes, I was stunned to find out that Bubbles and Blake kissed but if she liked him then its better to get it out then bottle up your feelings right?.

''Im sure Bubbles and Boomer will get through this, they always do'' I said. ''Yeah, I hope so. Ever since we came to this school weve been inflicted with so much drama, like finding out we have another sibling, you getting hit by a car, the love triangles...'' he said.

''Yeah, but we can get through anything'' I said taking my boyfriends hand.

**Brick POV**

Blossom smiled and held my hand. I was getting ready to cross the road when a car drove past. I felt Blossom pull her hand away and looked at her.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes widened. ''You okay Bloss?'' I asked. She sighed and nodded. ''Yeah, I-..Im fine'' she took my hand again and began walking.

_That was weird..._

**Aidan POV**

I sat in my room with Ashlie. We were sitting on the bed watching TV. I had my right arm around her shoulder, her head rested on my chest.

''So what do you want to do tomorow?'' we dont have classes tomorow as tomorow is Saterday. ''We could go see a movie or something'' she said quietly.

''Sounds good'' I said as I kissed her.

**Ashlie POV**

I smiled as I lay in Aidans arms. I sat up and kissed him. ''I need to go find Harlie, Ill be back in 10 okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah'' I smiled and stood up. I walked past the rooms and peeked into Buttercups. I looked around, it was empty.

Juliet and Buttercup must be out. I felt something hit my foot when I walked inside. I looked down and picked it up..is this a pregnancy book?

_Oh god, Buttercup's pregnant!.._

**(an: Had to be done..cant stop laughing as im writing this..hahah!)**

**Butch POV**

I walked into the canteen to find Buttercup and Scarlet. I sat at their table and kissed Buttercup. ''Hey gu-WOW'' I said. Infront of Scarlet was like litteraly 7 plates of food. ''Hungry?'' I asked.

''Im just having lots of cravings lately'' she said smiling. I laughed. ''Cravings? if I didnt know any better I would say your pregnant'' I said laughing.

Buttercup and Scarlet glared at eachother and then back at me, not saying a word. I glared at them suspisiously.

''Your not are you?'' I asked. Scarlet remained quiet. ''Scar'' I said. ''Okay, Okay! Im pregnant Butch'' I gasped.

''Its not Bricks is it?'' I asked. ''Why does everyone think that!'' she yelled. ''Were the only ones who know, and the father is her boyfriend Jake'' said Buttercup.

''Wow, so thats why you came back huh?'' I asked. ''Yeah, I need support from someone other than my step sister. Im going to be a mother at 17 **(an: Scarlet is 16, her birthday is 6 months away)** I guess I just needed to tell Buttercup'' she said.

''So your going to be a mom huh? Its funny, your younger than me and your already growing up before me!'' I said. Scarlet hit me in the arm.

''Hey! dont joke about this Butch'' she yelled. I clutched my arm in pain. ''You hit hard for a girl'' I said groaning.

''Damn strait'' she replied smirking.

**Bubbles POV**

_Boomer or Blake? Blake or Boomer? AH! I cant do this._

Okay, so Boomer loves you and hes awsome but Blake is sweet and charming..why does this have to be so hard?.

I hate HIM, did he have to send Blake here and ruin everything?, I love Boomer but if I realy did I wouldnt have kissed Blake..what to do..

''Bubbles'' I glared at my door to find Brick. ''Hey'' I said. ''Boomer told us what happened'' I sighed. ''Great, you gonna judje me too?'' I asked.

''No, I understand what your going through'' he said. ''How could you possibly understand what im going through!'' I asked.

''Why do you think me and Scar broke up? I was in love with someone else and it ended badly for all of us. Making that choice was the hardest thing I ever had to do'' he said.

''Who did you choose?'' I asked. ''Neither of them, I relised that I couldnt possibly choose so I chose neither'' I nodded.

''That makes sence'' I said. ''Boomers my brother so I would normaly side with him, but Blakes my brother too. I dont know who you should be with'' I nodded.

''I know what im gonna do, thanks Brick'' I hugged him and ran out the door.

**? POV**

I saw Bubbles running up to me. ''Hey'' I said casualy, all the time hopeing she would say she chose me. ''I love you'' I smiled. ''I love you too'' we leaned in and kissed.

The kiss was like fireworks, we had kissed before obviosuly but never like this. This kiss was out of sheer love.

''It'll always be you'' she said. ''I love you Boomer'' she said as she kissed me again.

**- SHE CHOSE BOOMER!**

**I was kinda wanting a Bubbs/Blake relationship but the readers wanted Boomer so here it is.**

**Will Butch tell someone about Scarlets secret? Will Blossom ever get over the accident? Will Blake get revenge on Boomer? Will I ever stop being so dramatic?**

**All shall be answered in time...(except the last one..I will never stop being dramatic!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Kisses xx**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	15. Goodbyes, Confusions and Daddys

**Boarding School Chapter Fifteen**

**- Hey guys. Thankies for the lovely reviews, I love you all!. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Buttercup POV**

''You okay?'' I asked Scarlet. She opened the bathroom door and sat down. ''Morning sickness is such a bitch'' she moaned. I smiled, she'll never change.

''It'll get easier'' I said. ''I know'' she said smiling. I envy Scarlet, I could never be that strong. ''Im just hoping Butch dosent tell anyone'' she said.

''He wont, Butch loves you, he wouldnt tell anyone when he knows your not ready to tell people Scar'' I said smiling.

''I hope your right BC..''

_Me too.._

**Brick POV**

Me and Blossom were watching TV but Blossom fell asleep on my bed. She hasent been getting alot of sleep lately.

I was flipping through the channels when I suddenly heard Blossom screaming. I grabbed her and shook her. ''Bloss! Blossom wake up!'' I yelled.

She opened her eyes and began breathing heavily. ''Uh..Brick?'' she asked in a fainty voice. ''You fell asleep'' I said. She sat up and relaxed.

''You were screaming in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?'' I asked in a concerned tone. ''It was just..It was nothing, just forget it'' she said.

I glared at her, ''Blossom, you've been acting weird lately, you sure your okay?'' I asked. ''Im fine Brick, why do you keep asking?'' she asked.

''Im just worried about you'' I said. Blossom smiled and kissed me. ''I love you so much'' she said as she placed her head on my chest.

''I love you too Bloss'' I replied.

_Whats going on with her?_

**Blake POV**

I sat on my bed thinking. Today I would have to leave my friends, my brothers and the girl I love. I sighed and grabbed my bag.

''Blake wait!'' I turned around to see Bubbles. ''What is it Bubbles?'' I asked. ''Im so sorry I chose Boomer but I love him, and what we had..it just wasent right'' she said.

''I understand, after all I was created to kill you all'' I said. ''I want to be your friend Blake, I might love Boomer but I still care about you. If HIM comes after you when you leave youll never be able to beat him'' she said.

''I know but if I stay here were all in trouble, I still care about you too and I dont want you getting hurt'' I said. She smiled and walked up to me.

''But I wont if you stay. We can beat him, its 7 against 1, you do the math'' she said. I smiled and hugged her.

''Even so, with everything thats gone on between us its best I leave. I dont want to tear you and Boomer apart anymore than I already have'' I said.

Bubbles nodded. ''Blake, me and Boomer were always happy, I only kissed you out of confusion. I know you like me and its hard to be around me but im thinking about the boys. They just got a brother, do you realy want to take that away from them?'' she asked.

When did she get so smart?. ''They have eachother, and your sisters. I might be back someday but until then I have to lay low until HIM gives up'' I said.

Bubbles was on the verge of tears. ''I dont want to say goodbye to you'' she said sadly. I caressed her cheek and smiled.

''You'll never have to say goodbye to me. Ill never forget you Bubbles'' I hugged her and grabbed my bag. I flashed her one final smile before leaving.

_Im gonna miss her so much.._

**Bubbles POV**

I felt like breaking down in tears. ''Bubbs?'' I saw Brick, Butch and Boomer standing at the door. ''Wheres Blake?'' asked Brick.

''Hes gone Brick'' I said. ''What do you mean hes gone?'' asked Butch. ''Hes gone, he left and I dont think hes coming back'' I said.

''I never thought Id acctualy feel sad when the girlfriend stealer left'' said Boomer. ''Your sad cause hes your brother Boomer. I chose you, you have no reason to be mad at him'' I said.

''Your right. I just wish I could have told him that'' said Boomer. I hugged him. ''Lets just go back to way things were, back to before all of this even happened'' I said.

We all nodded and walked out of Blakes former room, closing the door and removing him from our lives forever..

**Ashlie POV**

_What do I do? Buttercups pregnant! how do I tell someone.._

''Ash'' I turned around to find Scarlet. ''Hey Scar'' I said. I then thought..I should probibly tell Scar, I mean she is her best friend after all.

''Can I tell you something?'' she nodded. ''Sure Ashlie'' she said smiling. ''Im just gonna come out with it..Buttercups pregnant'' I said.

Scarlet gave me a blank look. ''What?'' she said. ''Yeah, I was looking for Harlie so I went into her room and found an early pregnancy book'' I said.

Scarlet sighed. ''Are you sure its Buttercups'' she said like I was stupid. ''Well I highly doubt its Juliets concidering shes visiting her family, so it must be hers'' I said.

''Who else was in Buttercups room yesterday Ash?'' she asked. ''Well it was you and Buttercu- wait, its you?'' I asked shocked.

''Yes, Its me. Im pregnant Ashlie'' she said.

_I was so not expecting that!..._

''Wow, thats..I dont know what to say'' Scarlet smiled. ''who else knows?'' I asked. ''Just Buttercup and Butch. My boyfriend Jake said hes going to help so its all good'' she said.

''Im happy for you Scar, If I found out I was pregnant I would freak out..and so would Aidan'' Scarlet laughed.

''You two would be great parents hun'' she said. I smiled and nodded. ''Yeah but im so not ready for that'' I said. ''Neither am I but im dealing with it'' she said.

''Ashlie'' I glared behind Scarlet to see Harlie. ''Hey Harlie'' I said. ''Aidans looking for you'' she said. ''Okay, Scarlet well talk later yeah?'' I asked. ''Sure, by Ash. Nice seeing you again Harlie'' Harlie smiled and walked away as did I.

**Aidan POV**

Ashlie walked into my room and smiled at me. ''You wanted to see me?'' I asked. ''I just wanted to see my gorgeous girlfriend'' I said before kissing her. She giggled and sat on my bed.

She wore one of my oversized blue shirts, black shorts and blue converse. I moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear and smiled.

''By the way my shirt looks great on you'' she smiled and kissed me.

We were interupted by an all to firmilar voice. ''Am I interupting anything?'' I turned around and smiled at Avril.

Ashlie POV

I glared at the girl at the door, she had long blonde hair with a single pink streak and dark green eyes. ''Hey, Ash this is my twin sister Avril, Avril this is my girlfriend Ashlie'' we smiled at eachother.

''Hey'' I said. ''Nice to meet you Ashlie, Aidan didnt tell me he had a girlfriend'' I glared at Aidan. ''You didnt?'' I asked. ''Oh dont worry, he never tells me anything'' said Avril laughing.

I smiled. She seems nice..

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into the library trying to find Butch. I saw Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, Scarlet, Kaylee and Butch chatting.

I aslo saw Katherine, Riley, Alison, Ethan and Liam (an: If you dont remember them, they were in the first chapter).

''Buttercup'' said Katherine before hugging me. ''Hey Kathie, whats up?'' I asked. ''Just hanging out, god I feel like I havent seen you in decades! I heard your dating Butch Mathews'' she said.

''Yeah'' I said smiling. ''Talking about me are you?'' asked Butch as he appeared from behind me. I smiled and kissed him. ''Aw, Ill see you around'' said Katherine before walking back over to her friends.

''You okay?'' asked Butch. ''Yeah,'' I started. ''Have you told anyone about Scarlet?'' I asked.

''No, I promised her I wouldnt tell anyone'' he said. ''Good, I just dont want her to tell people before shes ready'' I said. ''Well right now its just us and Ashlie that knows'' he said.

''Okay'' I said. ''Wanna watch TV?'' he asked. I nodded and walked to his room.

**Scarlet POV**

I walked into Buttercups room and looked for my phone. Im staying in Buttercups room until Juliet gets back from her parents.

I grabbed my red bag and began searching through it when I heard a voice from behind me. ''Hello gorgeous'' I turned around to see my boyfriend Jake Peirce behind me.

I grinned and hugged him. ''Jake, what are you doing here!'' I asked. ''I came to see my favourite girls'' he said putting a hand on my stomach. ''It could be a boy y'know'' I said. ''Good point'' he said.

I laughed and kissed him. ''Hows things going?'' he asked. ''Well the morning sickness is getting better and all my friends are realy supportive. Ive got another doctors apointment tomorow, why dont you stay here tonight and you can come with me?'' I asked.

''Sure, Ill just call my dad. Oh and your mom wanted you to call her'' I smiled. ''Thanks Jake'' I said as I began searching for my phone again.

**- Well, the baby daddy is here. Jake isnt going to be a main character but I will have him in the next few chapters until Scarlet leaves, but they will be back once the baby is born so dont worry.**

**So who should be next to find out Scarlets secret? and Im still thinking of names for the baby, im thinking Ruby..cause her names Scarlet so its also a shade of red..smart right?.**

**Haha, so anyway please review. Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: Babydoll - Hey Dania. How you liking Harlie? Im thinking of making her part of my next big story line but I dont know what it could be, got any ideas?. And Ashlie and Aidan are getting serious, I dont realy know what I will make them do next. If you have any suggestions about the OC's just review them. Thanks, Adriana xoxo.**


	16. Drinks, Worries and Ultrasounds

**Boarding School Chapter Sixteen**

**- Hey guys. Thankies for the awsome reviews. So d'yknow how in my drama chapters its always like 7 dramatic story lines at the same time? well I relised thats stupid so instead I am going to build up to one MAJOR one, haha me loves the drama already!.**

**The story line will focus on Bubbles, Brick, Aidan and also Ashlie and Kaylee. I will be building up to it right now so sit back, relax and let the drama sink in...**

**Heres my reply to some reviews...**

**K.43andPPGXRRBLove - Hey, sorry I took ages but I am having to update my story 'Dont Tear Me Down' also. And as for Kaylee, the reason she hasent been in much is because im saving her for my next big story line, so keep reading.**

**Babydoll - Hey Dania:) great Ideas, I like the one about Harlie and Scarlet, Ill keep it in mind. I just wanted Harlie to have a good story line before she left. Love the double date idea, that would be SO awkard! haha I love drama 3 anyway, im going to write now so bye Dania:) xoxo**

**On with the story...**

**Buttercup POV**

After watching TV with Butch I walked back up to my room. I felt so tierd and I kept yawning. I walked into my room to find Scarlet and some guy sitting on the floor.

''Whos this?'' I asked glaring at the boy. He was as tall as Butch and had brown hair and blue eyes. ''Buttercup, meet Jake Peirce'' I smiled.

''Ah, the baby daddy'' I said. Jake smiled and nodded. ''Nice to finally meet you, Scarlets told me loads about you'' he said.

His blue eyes were darker than Boomers, if thats even possible. His hair had a 'Justin Bieber' look to it and he had an award winning smile.

_Now I see why Scarlet went for this guy, hes quite good looking._

''So are you staying until Scarlet leaves?'' I asked. ''Well Scar has a doctors appointment tomorow so I said I would stay the night so I could go with her'' he replied in a sort of welsh accent.

''You dont mind do you Buttercup?'' asked Scarlet. ''Of course not'' I said smiling.

_This should be intresting.._

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Boomer were sitting in mine and Ashlies room watching TV. I felt Boomer slowly sit up. ''I should get some sleep, I have classes early tomorow'' he said standing up.

''Aw'' I said pouting. Boomer smiled and kissed me softly. ''Ill see you tomorow'' I nodded smiling. ''See you Boomer'' I said before laying back down on my bed.

Boomer walked out. I flicked through the channels but there was nothing on at this time of night. **(an: Its 10:30pm)** I sat up and started painting my nails, blue of course.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Ashlie. ''Hey Bubbles'' I smiled. ''Hey Ashlie, whats up?'' I asked.

''Im about to go meet Aidan, its our 3 week anniversary'' I smiled. ''Aw, want help finding an outfit?'' she nodded.

I opened her closet, she had alot of blue clothing so I got an idea. ''Hey, Im a giant fan of blue so why dont you wear something of mine'' she nodded smiling.

''Sure, I dont think wearing baggy tops on a date is a good idea anyway'' she said laughing. I opened my closet and pulled out a white tanktop, dark blue freyed shorts and light blue converse.

I placed them on her bed. I opened my drawer and got a light blue cropped leather jacket and a dark blue hair band.

''Here'' she picked them up and walked into the bathroom.

About 2 and a half minutes later she came out, she looked amazing!. Her black hair was perfectly curled and had a perfect shine to it.

The clothes looked perfect on her.

''Wow'' she grinned. ''That good huh?'' she asked. ''Aidan will be impressed'' I said. She smiled brightly showing her perfectly white teeth.

She hugged me. ''Thanks Bubbs, Ill see you later'' she walked out.

**Aidan POV**

I sat on the bleachers, waiting for Ashlie. It was pretty cold but I didnt mind.

Once I saw Ashlie my jaw literaly dropped. She looked gorgeous.

''Oh god'' I said with wide eyes. ''What? do I look bad?'' she asked, misunderstanding my expression.

''No, you look amazing!'' she smiled and kissed me. ''Not to bad yourself'' I smiled and stood up.

''So, what are we doing for our 3 week anniversary?'' she asked. ''Whatever you want to do'' I said smiling.

**Blossom POV**

Brick was acting weird, like asking if I was okay EVERY five minutes. What have I done?

''Hey, you okay?'' I groweled. ''Brick!'' he glared at me. ''What?'' he asked. ''Stop asking, theres nothing wrong with me!'' I yelled.

''Sorry, im just concerned'' I smiled and kissed him. ''Thats sweet Brick, just stop asking every five minutes'' he nodded.

**Brick POV**

I cant help asking her if shes okay considering she almost died and now she cant sleep.

''Im gonna go get some sleep, you should too'' I said getting up. ''Okay, Ill see you in maths tomorow'' she said smiling.

''Kay, night Bloss'' she smiled and lay down. ''Night Brick'' I walked to the door and turned the light off. I watched her attempt to sleep, I sighed and walked out.

**Ashlie POV**

After a few drinks at the bar across from the school, me and Aidan walked back into school. We went into Aidans room, half drunk. **(an: They have fake IDs btw)**

We collapsed onto his bed laughing histericly as we talked. ''Did you see that guy at the bar, his monobrow was like the size of my fist'' said Aidan.

''That didnt make sence'' I said laughing. We kept on laughing histericly as we made fun of the bartender.

I climbed ontop of him and began kissing him. Once things got heated up we stopped. ''Ash'' he said. I nodded. ''I want to'' he smiled and kissed me again.

And im guessing you know what happened next..

**Scarlet POV**

Me and Jake were in the the doctors office. I sat in a large chair when a nurse came in.

''Hello Mrs Talin, I am here to do you ultrasound. Its just to find out if everything is okay'' I nodded. The nurse put some cold gel on my stomach and placed something onto it.

I breathed deaply, I was so uncomfortable. Not only because of the cold gel but also becuase I was about to see my child for the first time ever.

''Okay, everything seems to be fine'' me and Jake directed out eyes to the monitor were we saw it, our child.

''And this is your baby'' she said pointing to the screen. Jake squeezed me hand and smiled. ''Oh my god'' I said glaring at the screen.

For weeks I had been imagining my child, I imagined I would have a beutiful baby girl and she would have my fiery red hair and Jakes deep blue eyes.

''Wow'' said Jake. His face lit up the moment he saw it. The nurse whiped the gel of my stomach and handed me a picture of the ultrasound.

''Well see you back in 2 weeks for a check up but if you have any questions just call and ask for Mr Jackson'' I nodded and Jake helped me up.

And with that we got in Jakes car and drove back to the school.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch were taking a walk outside when we saw Jakes red car park in the dirve way.

We walked up to the car and greeted Jake and Scarlet. ''Hey guys'' I said. ''How is everything?'' asked Butch.

''Everythings fine'' said Jake smiling. Scarlet handed me a picture, I looked at it. I could tell it was an ultrasound picture of her baby, but at this stage it kinda looked like a big potato.

''Wow'' I said. Butch looked at it smiling. ''Its so cool'' I said not knowing how to react. Scarlet laughed.

''Yeah, it is'' she said smiling. ''Were going to go get lunch, wanna come?'' I asked. They nodded and we walked to the cafe down the road.

**- Done, YAY. Okay so I have to tell you some AWESOME news, my next chapter will be my annual DRAMA chapter.**

**The last one had lots of different story lines but this one will have on MAJOR one so I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it so please read and review.**

**Peace Out! Kisses**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	17. Fights, Cars and Accidents

**Boarding School Chapter Seventeen**

**- Drum roll please...DRAMA CAHPTER! Yes, if you remember my last drama chapter then you'll love this one. Im planning on having one every 9 chapters or something,**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Previously On Boarding School..**

**Scarlet became pregnant. Buttercup and Butch are back together. Blake left and the blues are back in action. Ashlie and Aidan had a special night. Juliet left for a few weeks and Brick fears about Blossoms sanity.**

_**2 weeks later...**_

**(an: Btw, the part I am about to write isnt happening at this minute so dont get confused)**

**Bubbles POV**

I sat in the car, beside me Brick was driving. In the back seat, Ashlie and Aidan were making out and Kaylee was gagging.

''Okay, we should be their in like 30 minutes'' Brick said as he started driving.

''so, who likes car games?'' asked Aidan. ''Seriously Aidan?'' asked Kaylee, I laughed.

I noticed it was raining pretty heavy and their was slight lightning bolts, I bolted up at the sound.

''ah!'' I yelled. ''what?'' asked Ashlie. ''Lightning'' Brick smiled. ''were in a car, I doubt well be hit by lightning'' I smiled. ''yeah, BRICK WATCH OUT!" I screamed as we went barreling down the road into another car.

_**3 Hours Earlier...**_

**Ashlie POV**

''Im bored'' I complained. Me, Aidan, Kaylee and Bubbles were sitting in the library. ''I heard theres a club opening down town tonight, we should soo go!'' said Kaylee.

''You up for it?'' I asked Bubbles. ''Sure, but how are we going to get there'' she asked. ''Well Bricks the only one with a drivers licence, if we can get get him to come we just need to find a car'' I said.

''Ill go ask him'' said Bubbles as she got up.

**Brick POV**

I walked into the hall, all the time thinking about Blossom. Shes gotten so much worse, she hasent slept in days and when she did she woke up screaming. And she jumps whenever a car passes us, im so worried about her.

''Brick'' said Bubbles. I glared at her. ''Hey'' she smiled. ''Little question'' I smiled, ''what is it?'' I asked.

''Me, Ashlie, Aidan and Kaylee are going to the new club downtown tonight, wanna come?'' she asked batting her eyes.

''Sure, but whats the reason you want me to come?'' I asked smirking. ''God you know me to well, okay we need someone to drive and your the only one with a licence'' she said.

''Where am I supposed to get a car from?'' I asked. ''Just ask someone'' I smiled. ''I dont know, I think it would be best if I stayed with Blossom'' I said.

I had told Bubbles and Buttercup about how Blossom had been acting.

''I know your worried but you should still have fun Brick'' she said. ''Ill think about it'' she grinned. ''Thanks Brick!'' she said before walking away.

**Scarlet POV**

I looked at myslef in the mirror. I had a bump, I smiled as I placed a hand on it. Me and Buttercup are having our last night tonight,

Juliet will be back tomorow so me and Jake are going home, its for the best anyway, our parents have been worried about us.

I know once I have my baby I will come back, its so long away but I am sure Buttercup can wait.

''You ready?'' I smiled at Buttercup. ''Be right there'' I said.

Me, Jake, Buttercup and Butch are going on a double date. Ive never been on one before, should be interesting.

For some reason Brick asked to borrow Jakes car so were walking.

**Blossom POV**

I sat in my room, I was reading a book and listening to music. I heard the door open and looked up from my book to see Brick.

''Hey Brick'' I said smiling. ''Hey Bloss'' he replied. ''Whats up?'' I asked. ''Nothing much, Bubbles wanted me to go to some club with her tonight but I said I should probibly stay with you'' he said.

''What? if you want to go somewhere you shouldnt let me stop you'' I said. ''Yeah, but I need to make sure your okay'' he said.

A low growl escaped my lips. ''Brick! this has been going on for two weeks! how many times to I need to tell you im fine!'' I yelled.

''Blossom your not fine, you've been screaming in your sleep, you flinch evertime a car passes us and you hardly get any sleep, thats not fine!'' he yelled.

''What are you trying to say Brick!'' I asked. ''Im trying to say I think you should get help'' I widened my mouth in shock.

''You did not just say that!'' I said in anger. ''I did Blossom! you need to see a theripist or something!'' he yelled.

I stood up and threw my book at him. ''What the hell!'' he yelled. ''How dare you say that to me Brick!, get the hell out of my room!'' I yelled.

''Fine, Ill go out tonight with my friends, oh and if your wondering why I didnt invite you, its because were driving there in a CAR and I dont want you to have a FREEKING PANIC ATTACK!'' he yelled.

He stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him. ''ARGH!'' I yelled in anger as I hit the wall with my fist.

**Aidan POV**

Me, Bubbles, Ashlie and Kaylee were waiting for Brick. After a few minutes he came to meet us, he looked kinda pissed off.

''You alright man?'' I asked. ''Im fine, lets go!'' he said. ''Have you got a car?'' asked Kaylee. Brick held up a set of car keys.

''Were using Jakes car'' he said. **(an: Seen as there has been a 2 week time laps, they all know about Scarlets baby and they know who Jake is)**

''great'' said Bubbles.

**Normal POV**

Bubbles had worn a light blue tanktop and white shorts with black plimsoles. Her blonde hair was down to her mid back in perfect curles.

Ashlie wore a purple bellytop, black shorts and purple converse. Her jet black hair was perfectly strait with a dark purple hairband.

Kaylee wore a short baggy t-shirt over a black tanktop, black skinnys and black converse. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail.

Aidan wore a grey tanktop, black cottons and black converse. His blonde hair was slightly messy.

Fianlly Brick wore a white shortsleeved t-shirt, grey cottons, a red hoodie and red converse.

**Scarlet POV**

We were in a restrant about 20 minutes away from the school. We were all having quite a nice evening, double dates arnt that bad.

''So, what do you plan on doing once the baby comes?'' asked Buttercup. ''Well, Im moving in to Jakes place and were going to raise it there'' I said.

''Wont it be pretty crowded?'' asked Butch.

If your wondering why it would be crowded, its because Jake has a large family. He has 3 little sisters, Darla, Tara and Jessica, 1 big brother Michell and a big sister Dekota.

''Well yeah but Dekota and Mitchell are going to collage soon so it wont be that bad'' said Jake.

''Thats good then'' said Buttercup.

I felt an odd pain in my stomach, it was like a kick but 10 times worse. I cluched my stomach and breathed heavily, trying to ignore it.

Suddenly a shooting pain caused me to gasp. ''Scarlet are you okay?'' asked Butch.

''I..Im AH!'' I screamed as I cluched my stomach. ''Scar!'' yelled Jake as he held me.

Its obvioulsy not my water breaking so what the hell is happening!

''Scar whats happening?'' asked Jake. ''Theres something wrong...theres something wrong with the baby!''

**Bubbles POV**

Once we all got in the car, Brick held the wheel. It was getting quite dark as it was almost 10pm.

I sat in the car, beside me Brick was driving. In the back seat, Ashlie and Aidan were making out and Kaylee was gagging.

''Okay, we should be their in like 30 minutes'' Brick said as he started driving.

''so, who likes car games?'' asked Aidan. ''Seriously Aidan?'' asked Kaylee, I laughed.

I noticed it was raining pretty heavy and their was slight lightning bolts, I bolted up at the sound.

''ah!'' I yelled. ''what?'' asked Ashlie. ''Lightning'' Brick smiled. ''were in a car, I doubt well be hit by lightning'' I smiled. ''yeah, BRICK WATCH OUT!" I screamed as we went barreling down the road into another car.

**Normal POV**

There was steam coming from both the cars. Brick was uncontious as he had whacked his head of the window. Bubbles was falling uncontious as she had also hit the window, there was a gash on her head causing blood to flow.

Aidan and Kaylee were still awake, inbetween them Ashlie was uncontious.

''Ash! Ashlie!'' yelled Aidan as he shook her. Kaylee directed her eyes to the teenagers in the front. ''Adian, Bubbles and Brick are realy hurt!'' yelled Kaylee.

''Take Ashlie, Ill get them. Call an ambulence!'' yelled Aidan as he broke the window with his elbow and climbed out.

Aidan broke the window beside Bubbles, trying not to get glass neer her. Once the window was busted he reached in and opened the door.

Aidan dragged Bubbles out and lay her on the ground. ''Hang in there Bubbs'' he said before going back in to get Brick.

Aidan pulled Brick out, he had a giant gash on his head just like Bubbles.

''Shit, Kaylee!'' he yelled. ''Theres no signal on my phone!'' she panicked.

''Crap, uh'' he then heard a phone ringing. He reached into Bubbles pocket,

_Butch calling.._

Aidan sighed in relief and answered.

''Bubble!'' yelled Butch over the phone. ''Butch, its me'' said Aidan. ''Aidan? weres Bubbles?'' asked Butch.

''Listen to me carefuly Butch, when we were going to the club Brick drove into another car! he and Bubbles are realy bad and Ashlies uncontious. Kaylee dosent have any signal so we need you to drive down so we can get them to the hospital'' said Aidan.

''Oh god, Ill be right there!'' yelled Butch.

After giving Butch there wearabouts, Aidan walked over to Ashlie. He frowned at her. ''You'll be okay Ash, I wont let anything happen to you'' he said.

''Aidan...'' he turned arond to see Kaylee. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. ''Whats wrong?'' he asked.

''Its Bubbles...shes not breathing!'' said Kaylee franticly. Aidan ran over to her. ''Bubbles, wake up!'' he checked her pulse...nothing.

''C'mon Butch!'' he yelled.

''Aidan!'' Kaylee and Aidan turned around to see Butch in a car. He was alone, he got out the car.

''Wheres Buttercup, Scar and Jake?'' asked Aidan. ''They're at the doctors, theres something wrong with the baby'' said Butch running over to him.

''Bubbles isnt breathing!'' said Aidan in a panicked tone.

''Crap'' said Butch before picking up Bubbles bridal style and carrying her into the car. Aidan picked up Ashlie and put her into the car as did Kaylee with Brick.

They drove to the hospital, not even relising that one of them had opened there eyes...

**- Whewww! that took hours!. Anyhow, there are so many questions running through your brain..**

**Which one of them opened there eyes? Brick, Bubbles or Ashlie?**

**Whats wrong with Scarlets baby?**

**Will they all survive?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait till my next chapter! Wuahahah I am sooo evil!.**

**Review plweeeese! KISSES,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	18. Hospitals, Goodbyes and Announcments

**Boarding School Chapter Eighteen**

**- Hi people. So, this is the aftermath to the car crash! who will survive? what secrets will come out of this?..read and find out..**

**OH, and BTW, I just relised that Jake has the same last name as Juliet 'Perice' they are NOT related, I just forgot that I had used that last name so Jakes last name is now HAMILTON. Thanks.**

**They drove to the hospital, not even relising that one of them had opened there eyes...**

**Aidan POV**

''Uh..'' I glared beside me, someone had just woken up...

''Aidan?'' I grinned in happiness. ''Ashlie!'' I yelled giving her a hug. ''W-What happened?'' she asked me. ''There was a car crash, just relax'' she nodded and lay on me. I smiled and I held her in my arms.

Litteraly seconds later I saw her close her eyes again..uh..I hope shes just sleeping..Ash?

**Butch POV**

Once we got into hospital I call Buttercup. I could tell she was crying over the phone when I mentioned Bubbles, I woudlnt blame her..her sister and 2 friends could die..my brother could die.

I called Boomer, he couldnt be more in shock and panic..its Blossoms accident all over again.

''How is she?'' I asked the doctor. ''Well Miss Utonium was in the front seat so she had alot of damage, there is no news yet'' said the doctor.

''What about my brother and Ashlie?'' I asked panickly. ''Brick is in serious danger, he isnt responding to any of the treatments and Miss Flae is still uncontious'' he replied.

I kicked the wall in fustration. ''Argh! why did they have to go!'' I yelled in anger. ''Im about to run a few more tests, Ill tell you when we have some news'' said the doctor before going back into Brick's room.

''Butch!'' I turned around to see Boomer, Buttercup and Blossom. ''How are they?'' asked Blossom, her face and eyes red from crying.

''Its not looking good'' I said. ''Why did I have that fight with Brick! If I did he never would have left!'' said Blossom in a panicked tone.

''Calm down Bloss'' I said. ''I almost died in a car crash, so excuse me for worrying about my boyfriend!'' she said.

''It'll be okay'' said Buttercup. ''Hows Scarlet?'' I asked. ''It was a false alarm, she'll be okay but her and Jake are going back home tonight'' she said.

''Okay'' I said nodding. Atleast Scarlets okay..

''I need to see Bubbles!'' said Boomer. ''How is she? she'll be okay right?'' he asked.

I gave him a sad glare. ''Boomer she was at the front with Brick'' all 3 of their eyes widened. ''W-What?'' asked Boomer.

''When I found her..she wanst breathing'' Blossom and Buttercup broke into tears while Boomer stood there, looking like he had seen a ghost.

''I cant believe this is happening!'' said Buttercup. I hugged her and whiped her tears. ''Stay strong Buttercup'' she nodded into my chest.

Aidan came up to us, he looked like hell.

''Aidan!'' said Buttercup before hugging him. ''Im so glad your okay'' she said. ''Im not, I would rather me than Ashlie'' he said.

''She'll be okay man'' I said. ''but what if she isnt Butch? I can handle this'' he said in a hushed deep voice.

''We need to stay strong guys, we all know that they would if it were us in there'' I said. Everyone nodded.

''Mr Jojo?'' we all glared at the doctor. ''Yes, is there any news!'' I asked. ''Miss Utonium has slipped into a comatose state'' we all gasped.

''Do something!'' yelled Boomer. ''There is nothing we can do at the minute..but thats not the worst news'' he said.

''Whats the worst news?'' I asked slowly. ''Brick..he..we dont think hes going to make it'' Blossom began crying heavily.

''No! you have to help..do anything! please'' yelled Blossom. ''Im sorry Miss Utonium, if I were you I would say your final goodbyes'' he said with a frown.

**Blossom POV**

Once everyone had went to see Brick I walked in. His face was covered in bruises and there was a giant gash on his forhead.

I walked over to the bed and sat beside him. I glared at my dying boyfriend with teary eyes.

''Brick, I dont know what to say to you. I love you so much, and im sorry Ive put you through so much this year. If I could take it all back I would, I never wanted you to die and this..its killing me knowing that I have to say goodbye to you'' I said.

I broke down on the last sentence and began crying. I held his hand and sighed.

''I wish you didnt go, if we didnt fight then you wouldnt have left and this wouldnt have happened. Its all my fault and I..I dont know how im going to get over this'' I kept crying.

''Im gonna miss you so much Brick''

I cryed while holding his hand. The world was collapsing on me, I had never felt so alone in my whole life.

I felt something, like a twitch. I looked down to see Bricks hand moving (an: Yey!) ''Brick?'' I asked quietly.

''I love you too'' he said weakly as he smiled at me. ''Brick!'' I yelled before giving him a bone crushing hug.

''I never want to lose you, I dont want us to fight anymore'' I said still crying. ''Me too'' he replied. We then had the most passionate kiss ever.

**Boomer POV**

I sat in Bubbles room. She looked so peaceful, probibly cause she didnt have to whitness all of this. I caressed her cheek and frowned.

''I love you Bubbles'' I sighed. ''If I have to be honest I wasnt sure I trusted you after you cheated on me, but I dont care anymore..all I care about is that you okay'' I let a single tear fall to my face.

''Im scaired Bubbles, Im scaired that Ill never hear your laugh again or see your gorgeous blue eyes'' I said sadly.

''Im sorry I let this happen'' I said weakly.

''Boomer!'' I turned my attention to the door where a smiling Buttercup was. ''Bricks awake!'' I let a small smile appear on my face. I ran to Bricks room with Buttercup.

Bucth and Blossom were smiling like crazy. Aidan was sighing with relief and Kaylee was smiling.

**Brick POV**

I smiled when Buttercup and Boomer came running in. ''Your okay!'' yelled Boomer smiling.

''Yeah, im okay'' I said. ''What happened?'' asked Buttercup.

''We were driving then I accidently hit another car'' I said. ''You hit another car? did you see who was in it?'' asked Blossom.

''No, im sure it was just an accident'' I said. ''So wheres Bubbles and Ashlie?'' I asked with a smile.

Everyone looked at me with cautious eyes. ''What?'' I asked.

''Brick..Ashlies still uncontious and Bubbles is in a coma'' said Buttercup. I felt my smile fade and my eyes widen.

''No..you..they cant be'' I said. ''Yeah, they are'' said Aidan nodding.

_Wait..they could die and its all my fault..No._

''I..I..'' I was totaly lost for words. ''Dont blame yourself Brick'' said Blossom. ''No, I was driving Blossom! if they die it'll all be my fault!'' I yelled.

Blossom held my hand. ''No its not!'' she said.

**Aidan POV**

All this talk about Ashlie was too much, I walked outside and sat on the waiting seats.

I kept sighing and thinking about what would happen. Thats when the doctor walked up to me smiling,

''Mr Forest?'' asked the doctor. I smiled, ''yeah, hows Ashlie?'' I asked nervously.

''She's gonna be just fine, but I did notice something when I looked through her scan'' I glared at the doctor. ''what?''

''Ashlie's pregnant'' I widended my eyes. ''shes what!'' I asked. ''pregnant, you may go see her now'' I nodded and walked into her room.

I smiled and kissed her. ''Im so glad your okay'' Ash grinned. ''thanks, I guess the doctor told you?'' she asked, I nodded. ''Its pretty big aint it?'' Ashlie smiled. ''I had no idea, but even if I did I wouldnt have hesitated telling you, you'd be a great dad Aidan'' I smiled.

''I know I will'' she laughed. ''How is everyone?'' she asked. ''Want the good news or bad news first?'' her smiled faded.

''Theres bad news?'' I nodded. ''The good news is, Brick is absoloutly fine'' she smiled. ''A-And..that bad news?'' she asked.

I sighed and glared into her eyes. ''Its Bubbles..shes in a coma'' she gasped. ''W-What?'' she asked. ''She was the worst damaged, they dont know if shes going to wake up'' she frowned.

''I cant believe this is happening...''

**- DONE! So Scarlet is gone again (sad face) but Brick and Ash are okay (happy face) but the worst thing right now is..**

**WILL BUBBLES SURVIVE?**

**You'll have to wait and see..**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: Babydoll - Hey Dania, I probibly should have asked your thoughts on Ashlies pregnancy but I wanted it to be a suprise, tell me what you think. Adriana xoxo**


	19. Pregnancys, Denials and Bentlys

**Boarding School Chapter Nineteen**

**- Hi guys. Did you like the aftermath chapter? I didnt know I could write something so emotional and dramatic but hey, I suprised myself.**

**Im almost at Chapter 20! I never thought this story would make it so far, im so proud! I dont know how I will end this story, im thinking mabey doing a sequal about them all being grown up like the greens moving in together and Scar and Jake with their kid and such, tell me what you all think about that.**

**Just want to reply to a review:**

**Babydoll - Hey Dania, thanks for the awsome reviews. And lol you were right, Ash is pregnant. Theres something I wanted to say about that tho, know how Scarlets pregnant and everythings perfect and such, well I wanted to so something compleatly different with Ashlies pregnancy like she has a miscariage or Ashlies parents get mad and pull her out the school and away from Aidan (like Romeo and Juliet!) or something, tell me what you think. Love your favorite writer:)**

**OKAY, on with the chapter..**

**Ashlie POV**

Scarlets words flew through my brain,

_You and Aidan would be great parents._ **(an: If you dont remember that, she said it 2 chapters ago)**

Im not so sure, I mean we snuck out to get drunk last night..great role models.

I want to know how Aidan will feel about all of this, I feel like he dosent have a clue. I shouldnt be worrying about this..I need to stay calm, for the babys sake.

I must just pray for Bubbles to be okay, I never thought I would hurt this much but I feel like I could cry my eyes out at any minute!. I hope shes okay..

GOD I cant wait to get out of here! Hospitals are soo depressing!

**Buttercup POV**

I called Scalet to tell her everything that happened, she told me to call her when we had anymore news on Bubbles, she was delighted to here Ashlies news though..atleast shes not the only one anymore.

''Hey'' I turned around and smiled at Aidan. ''Hey, how'd you feel?'' I asked. ''Im gonna be a dad BC! this is just to complicated'' I smiled.

''Aidan, just be glad that Ashlies okay'' he smiled. ''Your right, hows Bubbles?'' he asked. ''Theres no news, I dont think shes gonna make it Aidan'' I said in great sadness.

''Thats what the doctor said about Brick, and hes fine'' I nodded. ''Your right'' I hugged him. ''I need to go find Butch, Ill see you later'' I said before walking away.

I accidently bumped into someone, when I looked up I saw Juliet. ''Oh, sorry Buttercup'' I gave her a cold look.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked harshly. ''Look, I know weve had some issues but I cant avoid you and Butch forever. Ashlies my friend, and I need to see her'' she said.

''Fine, just try not to make out with Aidan too, im pretty sure Ashlies your only friend around here now..dont fuck it up'' I said before walking away.

**Juliet POV**

I walked into Ashlies room, I smiled at her. ''Jules! your back!'' I gave her a hug. ''Well when Aidan texted me I couldnt stay there, I had to come see you'' she smiled.

''Im guessing he told you?'' I nodded. ''Yeah, he did. First Scarlet now you, whos gonna be next?'' Ashlie laughed.

''Hopefuly no one for a few more years'' I smiled. ''Is it okay? y'know cause of the crash'' Ashlie gave me a wierd look.

''I acctualy dont know, they said its fine..im sure everythings fine'' she said. ''Yeah, im sure it is'' I said.

''Listen, I should probibly get back, I need to pack and such'' I said. Ashlie frowned. ''But you just got here'' I nodded.

''Yeah but Buttercup isnt exactly my biggest fan right now and I dont want to add to her stress, just text me and tell me if theres any news on Bubbles yeah?'' I asked, she nodded smiling.

I walked out and headed for my car.

Juliet Peirce is back bitches! **(an: Had to be done...)**

**Boomer POV**

I sat with Bubbles, praying to god that she would survive this.

''Y'know with everything thats been going on latley with Blake and such, I figured we might get a few weeks of non-drama but I guess god had other plans'' I said.

''Your gonna get through this Bubbs, your gonna wake up and come home, were gonna go to the same collage and get jobs and then live our lives..I promise you you'll survive this'' I said.

The truth is I cant promise anything, Im starting to doubt that shes ever going to wake up. It hurts to think about it but I cant help it.

''Hey'' I glared at the door to see Brick. ''Hey Brick'' I put my attention back on my comatose girlfriend.

''How is..I probibly shouldnt even ask right?'' said Brick noticing she was still the same condition. ''She'll wake up..she just has to'' I said.

''Im sure she will'' said Brick sitting on the chair beside me. Hearing those words felt comforting but I still felt like my whole world was collapsing.

''Listen man, I went through the same thing with Blossom. I know how you feel'' I glared at him. ''But Bloss wasent in a coma Brick!'' I said.

''Yeah, but shes pretty insane now'' he said with a small smile. ''Shes just trying to cope with it, if anything this has made it 10 times worse. She told me about the fight Brick, she needs support not insults'' I said.

''Your right, be back in a minute'' he said standing up.

**Blossom POV**

I sat in a waiting chair. I havent left the hospital yet, I cant leave until I know Bubbles will be okay. I mean whats the odds? me AND Bubbles being in car accidents, its just not right.

_Who the hell was in that other car!_

''Bloss'' I turned around to find Brick. ''Hey'' I said with a small smile. ''I need to talk to you'' I nodded. Brick sat beside me and shot me his serious face.

''Bloss, I know we said we didnt want to fight anymore but I still think we should talk about it'' he said.

Here we go again. ''Brick, I told you before. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me!'' I said. ''Blossom, I understand that but you act like there is'' he said.

''Brick, I dont want to talk about this right now okay?'' I asked. ''Fine, but when this is all over you need to talk about it'' he said.

''I will Brick'' I said sharply before walking down the hall.

Butch POV

Me and Kaylee were in the waiting room talking. ''So, what acctualy happened?'' I asked. ''Well basicly, Brick and Bubbles were talking then we went strait into another car!'' she said.

''What car?'' I asked. ''Uh..I donno..it was green and I think it was bently'' (an: If thats wrong tell me cuz I dont know much about cars haha)

_I know someone with a green bently..damn this is gonna annoy me._

''Im pretty sure I know someone with that car'' I said. ''I doubt you knew who we drove into Butch, lots of people have that car'' she replied.

''Yeah but still..who the hell was it!'' I asked in annoyence. ''Im sure it'll come to you Butch'' said Kaylee before walking into Ashlies room.

_Who the hell was it?..._

**- Well guys, THE BITCH IS BACK! What trouble will Juliet get into this time?**

**Bubbles is still comatose, will she survive?**

**Aidan is freeking out and Blossom is still in dinyal, will this experience make her insnity worse?**

**And who was in the other car?**

**You'll just have to wait and see! Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	20. Friends, Names and Consiquneces

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty**

**- YAY, I made it to Chapter 20 (*pats self on back*) I just wanted to thank Babydoll and K. for their OC's (Ashlie and Kaylee) and also Cartoonlover03 for the lovely reviews:)**

**I never would have made it this far without you guys, YOU ROCK!**

**Babydoll - Cheers Dania, I like both ideas. I was going to do like she has a miscariage because of the car accident but I want her to expirence it before she loses it. Anyway, I might have that or I might just make it a Romeo and Juliet thing lol, all I know is I wanted a different story line to Scarlets pregnancy cause I hate repeating storyline lol. Anyway, talk later. Adriana xoxo**

**Blossom POV**

I sighed deeply thinking about my talk with Brick. I know that ive been acting differnetly but who can blame me? I was run down by a car and now my sister is in a coma! am I not aloud to be alittle jittery when it comes to cars?

Brick has a clear point though, I almost lost him once..I wont lose him again!

''Hey'' I smiled at Buttercup. ''Hey sis'' I replied giving her a hug.

''How is everyone at the school?'' I asked. I hadent left yet.

''everyones great, y'know you've been here for a week. Why dont you come back for a night'' I shook my head.

''I cant leave'' I said plainly. ''Blossom were worried about you'' I sighed. ''No, not you too Buttercup. Im only here because my sister could die! it has nothing to do with my problems'' I said.

''Prove it, if it is only about Bubbles then come back to school and sleep in your room..im pretty sure she'll still be here when you wake up'' she said.

''Ill think about it'' I said sitting back down. Buttercup sighed and walked away.

**Butch POV**

I felt two arms wrap around my neck, I turned around to see Buttercup.

''Hello gorgeous'' I said. ''Hello handsome'' she said planting a kiss on my lips. ''I heard Juliets back'' I said awkwardly.

''Yeah..she is'' replied Buttercup looking down. I picked her face up to look in her eyes.

''You dont have to worry about her Buttercup, I love you..It'll always be you'' I said. She smiled and kissed me again.

''I just dont want to deal with her, too much is going on right now'' she said.

''Yeah'' I replied. I held Buttercup close as we glared through Bubbles' room window, staring at the blonde girl sitting in bed.

''She'll wake up'' I said comfortingly. Buttercup nodded against my chest. ''I know she will'' she replied.

**Aidan POV**

Me and Harlie were sitting in Ashlies room. I had just given Ashlie red roses, her favorite flowers. I was going to get her pink ones but Harlie warned me about bringing anything pink neer her.

''How'd you feel?'' I asked, holding her hand in mines. ''Much better, Scarlet got Buttercup to drop of all the old baby books she left in her room, they're pretty helpful'' she said.

''Does um..does your parents know?'' I asked. I felt her hand start to tremble. ''No..they would totaly kill me'' she said.

''True, I might have bad parents but Ash's parents are all religeous and shit'' said Harlie as she red one of the baby books, gagging at the weird pictures.

''Well my parents know, my parents were okay, Avril couldnt be happier and my little sister Andrea didnt know what I meant'' I said.

Harlie started laughing like a crazy person. ''She's 10 Harlie'' I said. Harlie stopped laughing and glared at me.

''Oh..okay'' she said with a smile.

Harlie seems more open around me now, when she first came here she would only talk to Ashlie but I guess seen as im having a baby with her cousin that would make her more open to me.

I glared at Harlie, she wore a t-shirt saying 'Evanescence' (an: Love them to peices:)) and black skinnys.

''When are you going to tell them?'' I asked. ''Soon, I promise'' she said smiling. ''Hey, I think you should name it Caroline if its a girl'' said Harlie with a smirk.

''Why Caroline?'' I asked. ''Cause its her middle name'' said Ashlie with a smirk. ''hey I want some part of this'' said Harlie laughing.

''It dosent realy go with 'Forest''' I said. ''Hey! Who said were taking your last name?'' asked Ashlie. ''Well because im the guy and because the name 'Shae' dosent go with anything'' I replied smirking.

''It goes with Ashlie'' pointed out Harlie. ''Yeah but were not calling it Ashlie'' I said smiling.

''Well talk about this later..LIKE IN 8 MONTHS!'' yelled Ashlie. Me and Harlie glared at eachother.

''Hormones..lets get out of here before she punches me again!'' I said dragging Harlie out the room.

**Ashlie POV**

Aidan and Harlie ran out. Its not my fault I punched him! he wanted to get me PINK roses for christ sake! Does he know NOTHING about me!

''Um hello?'' I heard a deep voice say.

I turned my attention to the door to see a tall boy with messy brown hair and cheasnut brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had white sleeves, black converse and dark blue skinnys. He looked pretty attractive.

''Yes?'' I asked. ''Do you know Buttercup Utonium?'' he asked. I nodded and pointed to the room beside mine. ''Shes just in the waiting room'' I said.

''Thanks ..uh..'' he said. ''Ashlie'' I replied smiling. ''Thanks Ashlie, see you around'' he said before walking out.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch were sitting in the waiting room, I heard the door open and close.

''Long time no see'' I glared at the door and jumped up in suprise.

''MITCH!'' I yelled with a large grin. I ran up and hugged him. ''Good to see you too BC'' he said smiling.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked smiling. ''I heard about Bubbles'' he said. ''Thanks for coming man'' I said.

I noticed Butch was still there and walked beside him. ''Mitch, you remember Butch right?'' I asked.

''Yeah, the evil counterpart'' he said with a smirk. ''Well id say weve made amends by now'' said Butch smiling at me.

''Butch is my boyfriend'' I said to a confused Mitch. ''Ah, right. Good for you BC'' he said.

''Wanna see Bubbles?'' I asked. ''Yeah'' he replied. Me and Mitch walked into Bubbles room.

As soon as Mitch laid eyes on her I could see the sadness in his eyes. Mitch and Bubbles were realy good friends back home, she was the one that basicly got me and Mitch together.

''Oh god'' he said. ''How long has she been..'' asked Mitch. ''a week'' I said. Mitch sat beside her and sighed.

''I met that Ashlie girl'' he said. ''Yeah, she was in the car too, but shes okay'' I said smiling.

''Thats good'' he said smiling sweetly. ''I was about to go find Blossom, c'mon you can say hi'' I said before walking out with him.

Blossom and Mitch were pretty good friends too, they didnt talk as much as he and Bubbles but they got along well.

We walked down the main hall and saw Blossom, Brick, Kaylee and Boomer chatting. We walked up to them, Mitch smiled at the firmilar faces before him.

''Mitch, oh my god!'' said Blossom before hugging him. ''Hey Bloss'' he said grinning. ''Mitch, you remember Blossom and Bubbles' counterparts Brick and Boomer, and this is Kaylee'' I said.

''Good seeing you guys again and nice to meet you Kaylee'' Mitch said shooting a smile at Kaylee, she blushed slightly but hid it with her hand.

''Hey man, how you been?'' asked Brick. ''Pretty good I guess, Townsvilles gotten boring without my favorite 3 girls but Its all good'' said Mitch.

I smiled at Mitch's comment, its good having Mitch back..I need some moral support.

''Where you staying?'' asked Boomer. ''Im staying at my uncles house, he lives here in Briceton. Im staying for a while, until I know shes okay'' he said glaring at Bubbles room.

''Well it is good having you back Mitch'' I said.

**(Later That Night)**

**Brick POV**

Me and Buttercup sat in my room, we were watching random TV shows until everyone got back from the hospital.

I heard the door open. ''Guys'' I glared up to see Blossom.

''You came home'' said Buttercup smiling, she ran up and hugged her.

''One step at a time'' said Blossom smiling at me. I stood up and kissed her.

''Im so proud of you babe'' she smiled and hugged me. I couldnt ask for a better girl..I love her..

**- Okay its late, im gonna stop for now.**

**So, Mitch Mitchelson is in the building! did any of you guess it was him when he was talking to Ashlie?**

**Will there be a romance between Mitch and Kaylee? I was thinking mabey;)**

**Bubbles is still comatose..will she survive or will the puffs be losing a member?**

**and Blossom came home! one step at a time girl:)**

**Review pleeeeease?:) LOVE YOU ALL, KISSES**

**- Adriana xoxox**


	21. Confusion, Therapy and Returns

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty One**

**- SO SORRY, my computer broke down and I had to get a new one! But im back in action. Okay, so here is the next chapter, enjoy**

**Buttercup POV**

I dont know what to do anymore, sometimes I feel like no one cares. Not about me, or Bubbles, or anythings thats happened. Butch loves me, I convinced myself that thats all I need but it realy isnt.

Bubbles may never wake up, and even if she does she has to awake to the stress and drama of car accidents and pregnancys and all that. Its just not fair anymore...none of it is fair anymore.

''Buttercup'' called my red haired sister. ''Hey sis'' I replied, all the time watching my blonde sister. ''Any news?'' she asked, even though she knew there was no point in asking.

''No'' I said plankly. My pamls were getting sweaty and I could feel my heart racing. ''I hate having to say no, why is this happening?'' I asked my sisters, tears forming in my bright green eyes.

''I dont know'' said Blossom. I stood up and sighed heavily. ''Im gonna go find Butch, ill see you later'' I said walking to the door. ''Actualy..you wont'' she replied.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. ''Come again?'' I asked. Blossom smiled at me, even though it looked more forced than natural. ''Im starting therapy this afternoon'' she said.

I grinned happily as I ran up and hugged her. ''Im so proud of you Bloss'' I said hugging her tighter. ''Well with everything thats going on, I figured I realy cant live a lie anymore'' she said smiling.

''Thats great Blossom'' I said unattaching my arms. ''I'll see you when you get back sis'' I said before walking out.

**Butch POV**

I sat in my room, glaring at the clock. Buttercup has been at the hospital all morning, she must be going out of her mind. ''Hey Butch'' I glared at the door to find..Juliet. ''Jules'' I said.

''Its good to see you, I feel like im everyones enemy here'' she said. I almost felt sorry for her, almost. ''Theres a reason for that Juliet'' I said coldly. ''Butch, I thought we were good'' she said.

''We were, until you came back'' I replied. Juliet gave me a sad look, with a hint of anger. Like the look Buttercup gives you when you piss her off, let me tell you...NOT a good look!.

''Butch, this isnt you. Buttercup has been filling you head with hate, and who could blame her! you kissed me!'' she yelled. ''Buttercup hasnt been filling my head with anything Juliet, you do relise it was a MISTAKE! please Juliet, just leave'' I said.

''I came back for a reason Butch, I came back for you. I convinced you and Buttercup I was on your side, but im realy not Butch'' she said. ''Jules, Buttercup is my girlfriend, I love her..not you. Her sister could die at any minute, my friend could die..and your still stirring up trouble, just lay off Juliet cause no ones paying attention to you anymore!'' I yelled before walking out of my room.

**Aidan POV**

I sat with Ashlie, Mitch and Kaylee, we were in the hospital. ''I cant wait till they let me leave this place'' moaned Ashlie. I smiled at her. ''That reminds me, whats gonna happen when you do leave? I mean I dont think they'll let a knocked up girl stay at school'' said Kaylee.

''Well Aidans cousin Leighanne has an appartment right next to the school, im gonna stay their so I can leave but still be close enough to Aidan'' said Ashlie smiling. ''Do your parents know about any of this?'' asked Mitch.

''Mine do and Ashlies parents are dead religious so they're pretty pissed'' I replied. ''No doubt, after all she is only 16'' said Kaylee. ''Scarlet is too'' said Ashlie. ''True'' said Kaylee.

''Im gonna miss you around the school'' I said. Ashlie smiled, her eyes shinning brightly. ''I'll miss you too'' she replied before kissing me.

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into Butches room but he wasn't there, wierd. I walked into the library, there I found Butch, sitting on one of the chairs. I walked up to him smiling. ''Hi'' I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

''Hey'' he replied before kissing me. I sat beside him. ''Whats up?'' I asked in my boy-ish voice. ''Nothing, you?'' he asked. ''Just got back from the hospital, Bloss is starting therapy the day'' I said.

''Thats good'' he sadid smiling. ''oh look, the bitch realy is back'' I sat glaring at Juliet who had just walked in. ''Yeah'' said Butch nodding. ''has she talked to you?'' I asked. Butch turned his attention to me, ''no'' he said plainly.

''Ooh-kay, well im starved, lunch?'' I asked. ''sure'' he said smiling.

**Butch POV**

Me and Buttercup were eating when I suddenly felt a certain craving. ''Ill be right back'' I said before walking outside. I pulled a cigerrete out of my pocket and placed it in my mouth.

I was about to light it when I saw something, a green Bently. I glared at it, is that the same car?_ what the heck?._ I walked over to the gates and glared, inside the car was empty.

There was no purses or walets or anything, nothing to tell me who the car belonged to. I sighed and walked back inside.

**Normal POV**

Bubbles' room door opened, someone stepped inside. The person made their way to the seat beside her bed and sat down.

''Bubbles, I missed you'' said the dark voice. The persons hand touched Bubbles', holding her hand. Suddenly two eyes opened, hearing that firmilar voice..that voice.

Bubbles POV

_That voice_...my eyes slowly opened to glare at the person beside me. I gasped but smiled as I laid eyes on him. ''B-Blake...'' he nodded smiling. ''Yeah, its me Bubbles'' he said before hugging me.

''I cant believe your here'' I said quietly. ''Im never leaving you again, I swear'' I grinned and hugged him again.

**- AGAIN, SORRY, that took faaaar too long!. So, here is alittle hint for ya, the car driver thing is becoming a big secret but I can tell you, it is ither...**

**_Mitch, Blake, Harlie or Juliet_... so who do you think it was?**

**I will update soon...I pwomise.**

**KISSES PEOPLE,**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: Babydoll - Hey Dania, sorry I took ages. SO I have worked out the Ashlie/Baby plot line, and its perfect. Your gonna love it, it has the perfect twist of drama, suprise and emotion. My writing must be improving haha, so yeah please review :) Adriana xoxo**


	22. Awakenings, Cousins and Brothers

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Two**

**- Hey people, okay so here is my next chapter..which is filled with awesomeness! Enjoy**

**Normal POV**

The doors of the hospital shot open as people burst through, not even checking in at the desk the kids ran into a certain room..that belonged to one Miss Bubbles Utonium.

Buttercup, Blossom, Brick, Butch and Boomer ran through the door but gasped at what they saw, Blake Jojo.

''Blake!'' yelled Brick. ''Hey'' he said. Bubbles just sat there smiling. ''Why are you here?'' asked Boomer. ''Hello! has anyone noticed me sitting here!'' yelled Bubbles.

Everyone smiled and walked up to her. Boomer hugged her lovingly. ''I thought I had lost you'' he said to her. Bubbles simply smiled and kissed him.

''I missed you sis!'' yelled Buttercup before landing a bone crushing hug on her. Bubbles hugged her back even though she was cutting of her oxygen. Blossom then sat beside her and told her all about what happened when she was comatose.

''Hold up..your saying Ashlies pregnant too!'' yelled the blonde girl. ''yeah'' said Blossom. ''Im reeealy hoping its Aidans'' said Bubbles. Blossom laughed. ''It is'' she replied.

''So what else did I miss?'' she asked. ''I amsolt died'' said Brick raising his hand. ''Yeah, join the club'' retorted Bubbles. Brick simply smiled. ''I should probibly get back'' said Blake standing up.

''Ill call you'' said Bubbles before giving him a hug. ''Kay, see you soon Bubbs'' he walked to the door and left. ''That was awkawrd'' said Butch. Bubbles gave him a confused look.

''how?'' she asked. ''Well, he came here to kill us then kissed you then told you hes our brothers then dramaticly left cause of HIM...need I say more?'' asked Butch.

Bubbles threw her pillow at him. ''We dont talk about that, and anyway hes only back cause he knew I was in a coma, I acctualy woke up to find him there'' she replied.

''It just dosent make sence, hes risking everything coming back here, so why does he?'' asked Brick. ''Look, can we just get off subject Blake and get on subject Bubbles?'' asked Buttercup. ''Okay, so when you coming back to school?'' asked Blossom.

''I dont think I am'' she said. ''WHAT!'' yelled everyone else in unison. ''Well, dad called this morning and said I was probibly of better back home, in Townsville'' she said.

''But you cant leave, Ill talk to dad I can get him to change his mind'' said Buttercup. ''Buttercup I almost died, its gonna take alot to change his mind'' replied Bubbles.

''I wont let you leave'' said Boomer. Bubbles smiled and kissed him softly. ''Sorry'' she said.

Everything went awkawrd and quiet until someone walked in the door. It was Mitch Mitchelson.

''Oh my god Mitch!'' yelled Bubbles. He smiled and hugged her. ''How you feeling?'' he asked caringly. ''Good, why are you here?'' she asked with a smile. ''I came to see you stupid'' he said grinning.

''What a moment to call me stupid'' said Bubbles whacking him with her other pillow. ''Yeah, shes abit testy right now'' said Brick. ''Yeah she already hit me with a pillow'' whined Butch.

''Okay, if that hurt you then you have some serious problems Butch'' said Buttercup smirking. ''quiet you!'' he said before kissing her.

**Bubbles Utonium POV**

So many thoughts were filling my brain, I cant even remember what the hell happened. Of course Blossom filled me in but im still confused.

''Any more questions?'' asked Brick. ''Yeah..who the heck was in that other car!'' I asked. ''We dont know'' said Blossom. ''I might know'' said Butch. Everyones eyes turned to Butch.

''You know?'' asked Buttercup. ''Well I think I do, I mean Kaylee said it was a green bently..someone at the school had one..then I saw it again last night...theres only two people who came back last night'' he said.

''No..your not saying Blake did this he would never do that!'' yelled Bubbles. ''Well it was ither him or Juliet and I hightly doubt it was Juliet..mainly cause Buttercup wasnt in the car'' said Butch with a small smile.

''Shut it Butch, this is serious'' yelled Buttercup. ''Butch does have a point, Juliet wouldnt attack us but Blake does work with HIM'' said Brick.

''So did you, you 3 almost killed once. But you stopped working for HIM, you guys became good and Blake has too'' I said.

I hate remembering the times they tried to kill me and my sisters but this was a moment we had too. ''But we dont know he has, just dont spend too much time with him..we cant trust him'' said Boomer. ''Hes your brother Boomer, how cant you trust him?'' I asked.

''I have my reasons'' he said glaring at me. God, hes bringing up the kiss again!. ''Thats it, can you all just leave. I need to rest!'' I yelled before lying back down and covering my face with my sheets.

I heard everyone leave, I whiped a single tear from my face and slowly fell asleep, all the time wondering if I realy can trust him.

**Boomer Jojo POV**

We all walked out of Bubbles room. ''She'll see soon enough, but we dont know for certain it was Blake, just dont jump to conclusions'' said Blossom.

''Your right, Bubbles just needs some time. Well come back tomorow, lets just hope she'll still be here..and not in Townsville'' said Buttercup.

We all nodded and left the hospital, returning to our school/home.

_I just hope she dosent do something stupid..._

**Juliet Peirce POV**

I walked into Ashlie and Bubbles room. Ashlie asked me to pick up some of her things and take them to her, so she can bring them to her new house.

I grabbed some of her clothing and personal items. I felt a small vibration in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

_Jules,_

_Bubbles woke up! Good news right? anyway bring my stuff up by 3 oclock,_

_Love Ashlie._

I smiled and placed my phone back in my shorts pocket. Im glad shes okay.

I grabbed the bag and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked into the hall way only to run into Butch and Buttercup.

''Oh great'' muttered Buttercup. ''Uh..hey'' I said awkwardly. ''I heard Bubbles woke up, thats good'' I said.

''Its realy none of your business'' said Buttercup. ''Look, im trying to be nice. Cant we be civil about this?'' I asked.

''Im trying, but your not making it easy. C'mon Butch!'' said Buttercup beofre pulling Butch away. Wonder why Butch didnt say anything.

I walked out the door and drove to the hospital.

**Blossom Utonium POV**

I started my first therapy session yesterday, it felt good to get all my problems out in the open. I just hope my fear of cars cools down sometime soon, its realy depressing.

I felt two arms wrap around mine. ''Hello beutiful'' said Brick smirking before he kissed me. ''Hey'' I said smiling.

''How did it go yesterday?'' he asked. ''Amazing, thanks for everything you did. Im so sorry it took so long'' I said.

''Hey, dont appolojize. Wasnt your fault'' he said. I kissed him passionatley. ''I love you Brick Jojo'' I said grinning.

''I love you too Blossom Utonium'' he said smiling. I giggled and kissed him again.

I always thought fairytale's were a bunch of crap, but this truely feels like a fairytale. Brick is my prince charming.

**Butch Jojo POV**

Me and Buttercup were sitting in her room watching TV, I glared at her calender and smiled. I pulled it down and put it infront of her.

''What?'' she asked. ''Its our 3 months anniversary tomorow'' I said proudly. She held the calender and nodded. ''Oh yeah'' she said smiling.

I saw her hold her necalace, the silver chain and green pendant.** (an: If you dont remember, Butch gave her that necalace in Chapter 9 for their 1 month anniversary).**

''Lets hope its as good as the last one'' she said, still holding her necalace. ''Its gonna be the best one yet'' I said before kissing her.

''Uh..sorry to interupt'' we glared at the door to find a girl standing before us.

She had long brown hair and green eyes, she was tall and looked pretty attractive..like mega hot. ''Its okay, do you need something?'' asked Buttercup.

''Uh..yeah, im starting here today and I wanted to find Mitch Mitchelson, I heard hes staying here tonight'' she said.

''Yeah, Mitch is my bestfriend. I can take you to him'' said Buttercup standing up. ''Im Buttercup Utonium'' she said.

''Im Kaliena Mitchel, Mitch's cousin'' she said smiling. **(an: Said like, Ka-lay-na).** ''Oh, yeah Mitch told me about you'' said Buttercup smiling.

''Ill take you to his room, Ill be right back Butch'' she said before walking out with Kaliena.

**Mitch Mitchelson POV**

I sat in my tempirary room. Its just one of the empty rooms but its okay. ''Mitch, you got a visitor'' I heard Buttercup say at the door.

I glared to the door to see my little cousin Kaliena. ''Kali?'' I said confused. ''Mitchel, nice to see you again'' she said with a smile before hugging me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked. ''Well, mom sent me here for getting into a fight with Mary-Beth'' I laughed.

Mary-Beth was a girl from back home in North Carolina, she was a total bitch and Kaliena always hated her.

''It was gonna happen sometime'' I said. She grinned. ''Yeah, well she sooo deserved it!'' said Kali smirking.

''Well, it was nice meeting you Kaliena, Ill see you guys later'' said Buttercup. ''Bye Buttercup, by the way your boyfriend is totaly hot!'' said Kaliena smiling.

''I know right'' Buttercup said, sounding like a girl..for once. Buttercup walked out the door. ''So Kaliena, hows Kelli?'' I asked.

Kelli is my other cousin, Kaliena's sister. ''Kelli's great'' she said. ''Good..oh'' I said as I noticed something.

''What?'' she asked. ''You do know Tyler Jacobson goes here right?'' I asked. Tyler Jacobson is Kaliena's ex boyfriend, he cheated on her so now she dosent trust any guy that comes neer her.

**(an: Again, if you dont remember, Tyler is Butch's roomate).**

''I know, it sucks but hopefully we wont even run into eachother'' she said. ''I hope so, that wouldnt be pretty'' I said laughing.

''I missed you Kal'' I said. ''Missed you too cuz'' said Kaliena.

**- So, theres the next chap done. Kaliena is my new OC, hope you like her. And dont worry, she isnt a Juliet, she wont try to take any of the ruffs.**

**So the car thing is leveling up, It will ither be _Juliet, Blake, Harlie or Mitch._**

**Get thinking. Thankies for reading, pleeease review?:)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	23. Birthdays, Hoorays and New friends

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Three**

**- So sorry I aint updated but I have a new story. I am currently writing Chapters 28 and 29 which I will give you a hint about:**

**They will be called 'The Final Battle' part I and II. And it will basicly be about finding out who the attacker was and kicking their ass! so keep tuned, its gonna be a very intresting chapter!**

**Anyway, im getting ahead of myslef..were only on Chapter 23 haha...**

**Kaylee POV**

I walked into Buttercups room to say hi, only she was sorta busy..if you know what I mean.

''Ak-hm'' I coughed purpously. Buttercup and Butch stopped their makeout fest and looked at me. ''Sorry 'bout that'' said Buttercup as she pushed Butch of her.

''Ill go find Brick'' said Butch awkwardly and walked out. I laughed and walked inside. ''Whats up? well other than getting funky with Butch'' I said. Buttercup laughed.

''Oh! you can help me with this!'' she said before pulling out a half wrapped present. ''Uh, whos that for?'' I asked.

''Scarlet, its her 17th birthday next week'' she said. Crap, I totaly forgot about that!. I sat beside her.

''What'd you get her?'' I asked with curiousity. ''Just some baby stuff'' she said as we wrapped it. I grabbed a pen and the card.

''What are you doing?'' she asked. I glared up at her and smiled. ''Putting my name on the card'' I replied.

Buttercup laughed before saying, ''Ah, so you forgot'' she asked. I nodded while putting the card back on the present.

''You rock BC'' I said. ''Dont I just?'' she asked with a smug grin. ''So, how Bubbles and Ash doing?'' I asked.

''Well, Bubbles might be leaving thanks to my bastard father and Ashlie is moving into her new house today'' she replied.

''I hope Bubbles stays, shes great fun'' I said. Buttercup nodded. ''Yeah, Boomers going crazy'' she said with a sad smile.

''It'll be okay, Ive been here what 2 months? and ive already seen you get through 2 car accidents, 2 pregnancys and 2 love triangle..you can get through anything girl!'' I said in a comforting way.

''Yeah, your right. Oh, how are things between you and Mitch'' she asked.

Me and Mitch?. ''What, there isnt a 'me and Mitch' BC'' I said. Buttercup gave me a look that suggested I was lying.

''Oh, come on! dont think I havent seen you two flirting'' she said. Well she isnt exactly lying there.

''I dont know him that well'' I said. Buttercup smirked. ''You dont know him well? let me inlighten you, Mitch is a total jackass but the sweetest guy ever! hes awesome at football and skateboarding, hes great in school, he has no siblings but very close cousins and hes my bestfriend'' she said.

''Ooh-kay, that was alot of information'' I said chuckling. ''Listen Kaylee, I know you pretty well but I know Mitch like hes my brother. I dated Mitch and I can tell you this: He is a great guy, he deserves a chance'' she said.

''You have a point, Ill give it a go but seriously, I dont think he likes me like that'' I said. ''Think with your heart not your head, I did and look where that got me! dating the sexiest and greatest guy of all time'' she said with a sly smirk.

''Again, good point'' we laughed. She's right, Kaylee Flores its time to bag yourself a boyfriend..

**Bubbles POV**

I cant leave, everyone I love is here. Theres got to be a way to convince dad to let me stay, I mean its not like im dying! that was last week!

''Hey pretty girl'' I smiled up at Boomer and kissed him lovingly. ''Hi boyfriend'' I said with a smile. Boomer sat beside me and hugged me.

''How do you feel about finaly getting out of here?'' he asked. ''Good and bad'' I replied. Boomer glared at me confused.

''Care to explain that?'' he asked. I smiled and sat back. ''Good depending on if I get to go back to Briceton, bad if I have to go back to Townsville'' I said.

''Listen here, I dont care what your dad says. Your not leaving me, not again'' he said with a smile. I giggled and kissed him passionatly, like it would be our final kiss.

I heard my phone buzzing and glared at it, I sighed as I saw the name. ''Who is it?'' asked my boyfriend. I glared back at Boomer.

''Its my dad'' I said. Boomer nodded. ''Answer it, Ill give you a minute'' he said before leaving. I gulped and picked it up.

''Hello dad..''

**Normal POV**

Kaliena Mitchelson was sitting in her cousins room, hoping she wouldnt run into someone she didnt want to.

''All clear, Tylers in class'' said her big cousin Mitch. She smiled and stood up. ''Cheers cuz'' she said happily.

Kaliena and Mitch walked into the hall way. ''Mitchelson!'' yelled a male voice from behind them. The pair turned around to find Brick, Butch, Buttercup and Blossom.

''Guys, whats up?'' asked Mitchel. ''Nothing much, were just heading down to the hospital to see Bubbles'' said Blossom.

''Hey, Ill come too. Oh guys, this is my cousin Kaliena'' said Mitchel. They smiled friendly at her. ''We acctualy met, but hey again'' said Buttercup with a small wave.

''Nice to see you again Buttercup'' replied Kaliena. ''Lets go'' said Mitch before they left for the hospital.

Once they finally got there, they found Boomer standing outside her door. ''Hey bro, whats up?'' asked Butch.

''Bubbles is on the phone to her dad'' he replied. ''Looks like were about to find out if she's leaving'' said Mitch.

''Yeah, c'mon'' said Blossom before opening the door. Bubbles glared at them all. ''Hey guys- whos this?'' asked Bubbles as she glared at Kaliena.

''This is my little cousin Kaliena'' said Mitchel. Kaliena waved at Bubbles, smiling brightly. ''What did he say?'' asked Boomer.

Bubbles sighed and looked at them. ''Bad news guys...your stuck with me!'' everyone cheered and hugged her.

This was the best moment in Bubbles' 16 years of life. Her dad agreed to let her stay with her friends, her family.

**Bubbles POV**

Dad acctualy let me stay. I couldnt be more happy then I am right now. I always thought being with dad was important, being with my family..but these guys, Brick, Mitch, Butch..._they are my family.._

''I love you so much'' said Boomer. I smiled happily and kissed him, but this time..not like it was our last, like it was our first.

''I say celebrations are in order people!'' said Buttercup. ''Depends, what you got in mind sis?'' asked Bubbles.

''How about, no drinks, no cars..no drama. Just sit and talk'' said Buttercup with a genuine smile. ''Sounds good to me'' said Blossom grinning.

**Juliet POV**

They always say in every movie, tv show and book that you have loads of boyfriend but theres only one boy that you realy fall in love with. One boy that you want to wake up and find next to you, that boy for me is and always will be Butch Jojo..

And Ill do anything I can to have him..

I walked into Butch's room, seeing all of his clothes cluttered about. I smiled brightly until I laid my eyes on something horrid, a picture of Butch and Buttercup on his nighttable.

I picked it up and examined it, she was on his back, smiling like a 10 year old on christmas day. The thought of them made me sick, I broke them up once before..I can do it again.

I took of my neclace, its silver and has 'Juliet' on it. I put it inbetween Butch's bed sheets, I can just imagine her face when she finds this..hi-freeking-larious.

_Buttercup Utonium, its payback time.._

**- Done, yay. Okay, making Juliet nice girl is stupid, she was born a bitch and will forever be a bitch. So, Bubbs is staying exactly were she is! YAY and we can assume that Kaliena will become a great member to the Boarding School bunch.**

**Review pretties! KISSES AND HUGS ALL ROUND,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	24. Feelings, Heartbreaks and ex boyfriends

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Four**

**- People, this chapter will have a gorgeous cliffhanger, that will lead to the next Drama Chapter! woohoo! enjoy,**

**Bubbles POV**

_Today I walked back into Briceton Boarding School, god I feel like I havent seen this place in years. Everything is the same, except the people inside._

_Ive missed so much, the only thing I didnt miss is the unspeakible drama! its like I cant get a peacful night in this place, I just want one night..one night of drama-free fun,_

''Bubbles'' I looked up from my diary to find Boomer at my door. ''Hey'' I said as I put my diary down on my bed and stood up.

I pulled him into me and kissed him softly. ''What are we doing today?'' I asked. ''Well you have phisics, so how about we figure that out after'' he said.

''God, why couldnt I have been in that coma alittle longer!'' I moaned. Boomer smiled and hugged me. ''Hey, dont even joke about that. Now go'' I nodded and stepped out of my room.

Another thing I didnt miss, PHISICS!

**Kaylee POV**

I walked into the main hall, searcing for Buttercup. I kept walking but I felt someone bash into me. I glared up to see Mitch standing infront of me.

''Oh, sorry Mitch'' I said before I bent down to pick up my books. ''Let me help you with that'' he said before grabbing my books and handing them to me.

We both stood back up and smiled at eachother. ''Thanks'' I said. ''Your welcome Kaylee'' he said with a smile.

_Ah, his eyes are so freeking goregous!._

''Listen, do you mabey wanna do something sometime?'' he asked me. HELL YEAH!. ''YES!..uh I mean, yeah sure..that would be okay'' I sturred. ''Great, Ill see you around'' he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

_O.M.G!_

**Aidan POV**

I sat in my cousin Leigannes house, in Ashlies new room. ''You know, this was the room I always slept in when I visited Leiganne'' I said to Ashlie. She smiled and nodded.

''Lee told me, god im gonna hate not being to be able to see you everyday'' she started. She leaned in closer to me, ''and every night'' I smiled.

''Im visiting everyday'' I leaned in closer today. ''And every night'' I said mimicking her voice. Ashlie laughed and lay back in her bed.

''Im still gonna miss you'' she said with a pout. ''Hey, Ill miss you too pretty girl'' she grinned and sat with me.

''You know somethings been troubling me, were gonna have a baby Aidan, a family..and I still know nothing about you'' she said.

''You know pleanty about me'' I said with a grin. Ashlie laughed and said, ''All I know is that your name is Aidan Forest and you have a thing for girls with black hair'' I laughed.

''Yeah, well thats all you need to know'' I said pulling her into a kiss. ''Well I also know that you love me..and your gonna be a great dad'' she said.

''That reminds me, I didnt know this would happen so soon but alot has, so..'' I got off the bed and handed something to Ash.

She opened it to reveal a silver ring with a light blue diamond, and two smaller white diamonds at either side.

Ashlie's mouth widended. ''Are you proposing to me?'' she asked. ''So what if I was?'' I asked playfully. ''Im 16'' she said. ''Yeah and im 17, and when you have this baby you'll also be 17..age dosent matter Ash, aslong as we love eachother thats all that matters'' I said.

Ashlie kissed me passionatly. ''Ill take that as a yes?'' I asked. Ashlie laughed and hugged me. ''Of course you idiot!'' I laughed and hugged my fiance.

**Bubbles POV**

I walked into my room, the whole bed was covered in red roses. ''What the-?'' I asked aloud. ''Hey pretty girl'' I opened the door fully to find Boomer.

''What is all this?'' I asked with a curious smile. ''You writ in your diary that you wanted a night of drama-free fun, and thats what your gonna get'' he said smiling.

I grinned but then gave him a death glare. ''Wait! you read my diary!'' I yelled. ''You can yell at me for that in the morning, but like I said, tonight no drama..just fun'' he said with a smile.

I giggled and kissed him softly. ''So what are we doing for our night of fun then?'' I asked with large curiousity.

''Im gonna take you somewhere, c'mon'' he said before dragging me out the room. ''HEY, where are we going!'' I yelled as he dragged me out the school.

''You'll see soon, close your eyes'' I closed my eyes tightly. I felt Boomers arms around mine, he lifted me into the air. _WAIT WERE FLYING THERE?_

''Boomer, WHY ARE WE FLYING!'' I yelled. ''Keep your eyes closed'' he said. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

**Boomer POV**

I landed in the location and put Bubbles down. ''Open'' she opened her eyes, that became wide the second she did.

''I cant believe you remembered'' she said. Her face lit up as soon as she saw the fountains and the grass.

This day, exactly 3 years ago we came here. The memory flashed back in my head,

_Flashback:_

_Bubbles Utonium sat at her favorite place, the medow by her house. She stared up at the lake and smiled calmly._

_This medow was the place she came when her sisters faught, which they did alot!._

_Bubbles felt a cold breeze, like an evil pressence. She turned her head to find her counterpart, Boomer Jojo._

_''Sup blondie?'' he asked. Bubbles sighed. ''Okay, number one your blonde too and number two im not in the mood for a fight'' she said, still looking at the fountain._

_''Did I say I wanted to fight you?'' he asked. Bubbles glared up at him. ''Why not? you hate me'' she said calmly._

_''My brothers do, didnt say I did'' said Boomer as he sat beside her. Bubbles glared at him with cold eyes. ''Well, if this is another one of Bricks plans then you can forget it cause I aint falling for it!'' said Bubbles, more sternly than last time._

_''Look, I didnt come to cause harm'' he said with a calm tone. ''Then why are you here Boomer?'' she asked._

_''Cause my brothers are fighting'' he said. ''So are my sisters, I come here when they fight..to get away from it all'' she said._

_''Me too, I guess we have something in common other than haircolour'' said Boomer with a smile. ''Yeah, I guess we do..'' replied Bubbles._

_That was the first time she ever thought of Boomer as a friend, little did they know in 3 years they would become so much more.._

_End Flashback:_

''I would never forget that day'' said Boomer. Bubbles moved closer to Boomer and lay her head on his chest.

''I love you Boomer Jojo'' she said quietly, as she once again watched the fountain.

**Kaliena POV**

_Where the hell is Mitch?_ he was supposed to be here. I walked into the hall way, I looked about for him.

I accidently bumped into someone, ''Sorry'' I said. But the firmilar eyes staring down at me, made my mouth widen.

''Tyler?..'' I asked as I glared into those firmilar blue eyes, glared at his brown hair and tan skin. ''Kaliena?'' he asked glaring at me.

''Oh my god!'' we both said in unison. I thought id never see him again..

''Kali'' I glared behind Tyler to find my big cousin Mitchel. ''Mitch'' I said. Mitch glared at Tyler and walked to me.

''C'mon, lets go'' I gave Tyler one final glance before I walked away with Mitchel.

**Buttercup POV**

I sat on Butch's bed, smiling and laughing with my boyfrined. ''So, if you havent forgeten its our anniversary, what we gonna do?'' I asked suductively.

''I can think of a few things'' said Butch with a cute smirk before he kissed me. I heard a buzzing noise and looked down, it was Butch's phone. Butch picked it up and glared at the ID.

''Whos that?'' I asked. Butch smiled. ''Its Scarlet, I should take this'' he said standing up. ''Okay, tell her I said hi!'' I said with a large grin.

''Will do'' he said smiling before he walking in the hall way. I smiled and lay on his bed, ah. I felt something poke me in the back.

I threw the covers open and gasped, Juliets neclace. I picked it up and covered my mouth with the other hand. _Oh my god.._

I heard Butch walk back in, I through the neclace back under the covers and forced a smile. ''Scarlet sais thanks for the birthday present by the way'' said Butch with a smile.

I nodded. ''Okay, listen I should probibly go'' I said as I stood up. Butch glared at the clock. ''Its only 8:30'' he replied.

''Yeah but I have a maths test in the morning so I should probibly be at my best'' I said before hugging him.

''Oh, well Ill see you tomorow then'' he said. I nodded and walked out.

_Juliet Peirce is sooo dead!_

Butch POV

That was..wierd. Oh well, I need some air. I walked outside, the cold was bugging me but to be honest I dont care.

Something bad always happens to me and my family, I feel like theres drama and pain all round. This is the first time in a long time I felt like a Rowdyruff boy again, only difference is im not the one causing the pain..im the one enduring it.

Just as I was walking I heard an engine reving, I walked to the gates and saw something, a green Bently.

I jumped the fence and snuck behind the car, I could tell it was the same car. Everything Ive been waiting for has built up to this moment, Im about to find out who hurt my family.

I glared into the mirror, revealing the face. _Its..Oh my god!_

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bricks number. I put the phone to my ear.

**Normal POV**

BEEP BEEP. Please pick up. BEEP BEEP. C'mon Brick!. BEEP BEEP. C'm- and with that the noise of a body falling to the ground rung through the parking lot.

Butch had been hit in the head with a pole. Uncontious, on the cold hard ground. Someone stepped back inside a green Bently, with Butch in the trunk.

''Butch?..Butch you there?..Butch?'' and with that, the phone went dead.

**- Dun, Dun, Dun! weve got one final chapter until the Drama Chapter! this next one will be a two parter cause its so long, but I promise I wont make you all wait long.**

**Stick around, things are about to get messy!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	25. Disapearers, Clues and Convictions

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Five**

**- Yo dudes. So last chapter was a big cliffhanger eh? well this will explain everything. Only two more chapters until me next...drum roll please?...DRAMA CHAPTER! I know you all love my special drama chapters;)**

**Okay, so be prepared, this chapter is a real eye opener:)**

_**Previously on Boarding School:**_

_Ashlie and Aidan are engaged. Buttercup suspects the relationship between her boyfriend Butch and Juliet Peirce. Bubbles is back in school. Juliet is up too no good again and Butch found out who the mystery attacker is..only to be whacked in the head before he cant tell anyone.._

**Buttercup POV**

_Where the hell is he?. He's not been in any classes, where has Butch gone to?._

I saw Brick walking down the hall and ran up to him. ''Hey Brick, you seen Butch?'' I asked, hoping for a yes.

''Not seen him all day'' said Brick. I sighed. ''What, you think hes in trouble?'' asked Brick concerned. ''Well he wouldnt just disapear would he?'' I asked. ''Cutting class? seems like Butch's thing'' said Brick. I smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, im sure hes fine'' I said before walking into my room. I missed having Scarlet around but I know she'll come back when the baby is born, I so cant wait!.

Theres something off today, I always get the sence when somethings wrong. I know somethings up, im just not sure what it is.

I have a feeling that Butch is with that bitch Juliet, I mean they must be sleeping together..her neclace was in his fucking bed! why do I even care about that son of a bitch? hes just a cheating, lying, evil bitch.

''Hey'' I turned around to find Kaliena. ''Hey Kali, whats up?'' I asked. Kaliena smiled brightly. ''Im your new roomate'' she said.

''What about Juliet?'' I asked in confusion. ''Well she's went away for a few days and when she gets back she'll be in one of the spare rooms'' said Kali.

''Wait, Juliets went away? do you know where?'' I asked. Kaliena looked clueless. ''Dont know, but it must have been important, she just left without even telling the school'' replied Kaliena.

_Mabey Butch realy is with her then.._

**Boomer POV**

I walked into Bubbles room. She was sitting on her bed, listening to music. ''Hey pretty girl'' she looked up to me and smiled. She sat up and hugged me.

''Hey pretty boy'' I smiled and kissed her. Every kiss is like fireworks, I never want it to end. ''Thanks for last night by the way, it was great to just get out, away from it all'' she said smiling.

Last night was awesome, we just sat in the medow all day. That memory of the first time we both went there always made me smile, who knew we would end up being more than friends?

''Your welcome pretty girl'' she smiled at her nickname and kissed me. ''So, what we got planned for today?'' I asked.

''Dont know, what do you have in mind?'' she asked. ''No clue'' I said. She laughed and pulled me on the bed with her.

''Use your imagination Boomer'' she said before kissing me passionatly.

_I could so get used to this._

**Bubbles POV**

I was ontop of Boomer, kissing him passionatly. God I love that boy. We were just getting heated up when we heard a firmilar noise.

''Uh..'' we looked at the door to find Mitch, Brick and Buttercup. We laughed nervously and got of eachother.

''Sorry about that'' I muttered while slyly smiling at Boomer. ''Just warn us next time'' said Brick with a smirk.

I threw my pillow at him, we all burst out laughing. ''Hey arnt we missing a few people? like Butch and Blossom?'' asked Boomer.

''Blossom has class and I got no clue where Butch is'' said Brick. I noticed Buttercup twitch when she heard Butch's name mentioned by Boomer and Brick, does she know something?.

''Buttercup, do you know where he is?'' I asked. She glared at me and shook her head. ''No..I dont'' she said in an unconvincing way.

_Okay, what the heck is going on here?._

Oh crap, I just remembered I was supposed to be meeting Blake in 10 minutes.

I feel awkward around him but Blakes like a brother to me now, he wouldnt try anything again..I trust him.

''I need to go but Ill see you all later okay'' I said as I put my black hoodie on. ''Okay, see you later'' said Boomer.

I smiled and walked out. Something definetly seems off about Buttercup.

I walked to the park, where we were gonna meet. I looked about but I couldnt see him.._where the heck is he?_

**Normal POV**

A few hours later, it was clear to everyone that Butch was nowhere to be found. He was missing. Buttercup couldnt care less, she was intent on blaming Juliet.

''Okay, so were certain hes missing?'' asked Bubbles. ''I tried calling him 7 times as has everyone else, somethings happened'' said Blossom.

''Well we shouldnt jump to conclusions okay'' said Buttercup. A certain thing poped into Bricks head, that phone call!.

''Butch, last night he phoned me but when I picked up he didnt answer. All I heard was..a car engine'' said Brick.

Boomer gave him a serious look. ''Green Bently..'' Brick nodded. ''Butch has been intent on finding out who crashed into me for weeks, he obviously found out but it was too late'' said Brick, heart pounding as he spoke the words.

''Wait, Butch said it ither had to be Juliet and Blake..Juliet is missing so it must be her!'' said Buttercup, she was so sure.

''Its not just Juliet thats missing'' said Bubbles. Everyone turned there attention the the blonde girl. ''What do you mean?'' asked Blossom.

''I was supposed to meet him today..but he never showed'' said Bubbles. Everyone looked utterly confused.

Buttercup glared at her friends, ''So wait, if Juliet and Blake are both missing..then which one is it?..''

**- Well your gonna have to wait till next chapter, haha Im so evil I love it!**

**Well, things are realy heating up now. Stick around folks.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	26. Secrets, Notes and Alibys

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Six**

**- Hello pretties! okay, so Im almost at my drama chapter. Just alittle longer to wait. Dont worry, there will be another few chapters after the disaster one then my story will finaly be over! about another 7 chapters and im finished with this story..sniff sniff, sorry but it had to end sometime.**

**Anyway, on we go with chapter 26,**

**Normal POV**

Another day has passed and Butch is still missing. Buttercup is losing her mind as is everyone else. Bubbles has told the group she is sick of them blaming Blake, she loves that boy like a brother and could never blame him for this.

Buttercup ofcourse agreed with her and blames Juliet, but still hasent told anyone about the neclace. However, everyone else thinks that it is Blake, much to Bubbles dismay.

''This has gone on too long, I think we should call the police'' said Blossom. ''And say what? we need to find an ex vilan, superpowered boy that MAY have been kidnapped or MAY just be shacking up with that orange haired bitch we call Juliet Peirce!'' yelled Buttercup.

''Will you shut up about Juliet already? your doing my head in'' complained Brick. Buttercup gave him her famous death glare and turned her attention back to the group.

''We cant waist police time Blossom, I say we wait it out'' said Buttercup in a calm manner, even though she was being far from calm. ''Fine, but we need to be prepared just in case'' retorted Blossom. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Little did they know, Butch was in alot more trouble than they had expected..

**Butch POV**

Urgh...my heads killing me. I sat up, I seemed to be in some sort of alley. _Where the heck am I?_ I looked around, I didnt know where I was.

Reaching to find my phone, I relised I didnt have it. Crap, the guys must be worried sick about me. Now what happened, oh yeah I was walking outside then I saw a car and..oh crap!

''I need to tell them, before she gets hurt'' I said aloud. ''Before she gets hurt, B-bu'' then I blacked out.

**(an: See what I did there?:) as in you dont know if he means Juliet hurt Buttercup or Blake hurt Bubbles..Im so secretive haha!)**

**Blossom POV**

Me and the guys were sitting in the library, still confused with what to do. I dont know what to think anymore, I mean im starting to think it isnt Juliet or Blake, I mean Blake wouldnt hurt his brother and Juliet wouldnt hurt the one guy she loves..it just dosent make sence.

Realy confusing, I know that everyone has different opinions but I dont know who to trust. I stared at Brick from across the table, he had been through hell since Butch went missing.

Brick dosent deserve this, hes worked so hard to protect us and now this has happened. Theres nothing I can do, never in my life have I felt so helpless.

''Blossom, you okay?'' asked Boomer. I nodded slowly, I didnt even know to be honest. ''Theres got to be something we can do'' I said. ''Well theres not, so deal with it!'' moaned Buttercup.

''Thats it, Buttercup im sorry but your being a total bitch about this!'' yelled Brick. ''Your like a sister to me and I love you but I cant stand you like this, did it ever ocur to you that he might NOT be with Juliet? what makes it worse is your trying to mask your insane jelousy with anger! Just get a grip!'' continued Brick.

''Brick'' I said sternly. ''No Blossom, hes right. I am insanley jealouse Brick, wanna know why? because I found this in his bed!'' yelled Buttercup as she reached into her pocket and threw something at Brick.

I glared at it closely, it was Juliet's neclace. She never takes that off. Brick looked at it and then back at Buttercup. ''If your done insulting me Brick I think Ill go and catch some sleep'' muttered Buttercup before walking into the hall way.

**Buttercup POV**

I began walking back to my room, my head was pounding. I mean seriously, where does he get off calling me a- hold on a second! is..is that who I think it is!

I walked faster up the hall only to come face to face with Juliet. I glared angrily as she gave me a confused look. ''Can I help you?'' she asked with fake concern.

''Where is he!'' I yelled in anger. ''I realy wish I knew what you were talking about'' she said. I gave her an angry look. ''Dont give me that Juliet, where is Butch!'' I yelled.

''Butch? what are you talking about'' I chuckled. ''No, I mean it..tell me right now'' I demanded. She sighed and gave me a serious look. ''Buttercup, I put that neclace in Butch's bed'' she confesed.

''Huh?'' I asked with wide eyes. ''I wanted Butch he wanted you, I figured if you found it you would dump him so sorry'' she muttered. Eh.._WHAT!_

''Then wheres Butch?'' I asked in confusion. ''I dont know where Butch is, ive been with Ashlie helping her unpack at her new house'' said Juliet.

I shook my head. ''No..I dont believe you'' I said. ''Then call her and ask Buttercup, its not my fault you cant keep track on your man. Now if you'll excuse me I have class'' she said before pushing past me.

I pulled out my phone and called Ashlie. ''.. .. ..Hello?.. Ashlie, was Juliet with you today?..Yeah, shes been helping me unpack, why?..no reason, listen Ill call you back later'' I said before hanging up.

Wait, if Juliet has an aliby..that means.._BLAKE!_

**Normal POV**

Buttercup ran back into the library to find her friends, once she got there, Boomer, Brick and Blossom where sitting at a table talking.

''Guys'' she said while trying to catch her breath. ''BC, you okay?'' asked Boomer. ''Listen carefuly, I just ran in to Juliet. Shes been with Ashlie the whole time! she has an Aliby guys that means it was-'' Before she could finish she was interupted by Brick.

''Blake..'' he finished. ''Buttercup, go tell Bubbles and well get ready to go find him. Hurry'' commanded Blossom. Buttercup nodded and ran to Bubbles room.

Once she walked inside, Bubbles was no where to be seen. ''Bubbs?'' asked Buttercup aloud. She walked over to her bed to find a note sitting on her pillow.

**_Guys,_**

**_Went out with Blake, dont wait up._**

**_Love,_**

**_Bubbles._**

Buttercup gasped and dropped the note. ''Bubbles!'' yelled Buttercup as she ran out the room.

Bubbles didnt relise her mistake until she got to Blakes house, will she make it out alive?

**- TERRIBLY SHORT, yes I know. I had no more material so I wanted it short and sweet. So, next chapter Butch will be back to help the gang save Bubbles, the chapter after my next will be the drama chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	27. Kidnappers, Showdowns and Powers

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Seven**

**- Im back, okai so here is chapter 27. I hope you like it. Next chapter is my DRAMA CHAPTER! or should I say my FINAL drama chapter, sniff. Loved writing this, hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup had informed the group of Bubbles note, causing a riot. There was only one person that could help them now, and that person was Butch Jojo.

''How the hell are we gonna find them!'' yelled Boomer. Brick glared at his brother, they all knew that no good could come of this.

''Boomer, calm down'' said Brick as he breathed in heavily. ''How can I be calm when Butch and Bubbles could easily be dead!'' yelled Boomer in rage. ''Listen! we shouldnt be fighting. We need to come up with a plan now'' said Blossom.

''Well, what plan do you have in mind?'' asked Buttercup, glaring intensley at her red haired sister. ''We need to find Butch before we do anything'' said Blossom.

''No need, you found him'' everyone glared at the door of the library to find Butch standing, looking like hell.

''Oh my god Butch!'' yelled Buttercup as she ran up and hugged him. She pulled her face away and kissed him lovingly.

''Butch what happened?'' asked Brick. ''Blake happened'' said Butch as he glared at his brother. ''What did he do?'' asked Buttercup.

''Basicly, I saw him in the car and I just knew it was him but before I could tell anyone he whacked me in the back of the head and left me for dead in an alley'' said Butch.

''Shit'' said Brick. ''Hey, arnt we missing someone?'' asked Butch, glaring at the empty seat where Bubbles should be.

''Yeah, about that..'' started Blossom. ''Blake has her'' Finished Boomer. Butch gave them awkward glares. ''Wait, what!'' yelled Butch.

''She thought it was Juliet, she trusted Blake too much. She left this'' said Buttercup as she handed the note to Butch.

Butch red it, he glared up from the note. ''Well we need to find them!'' yelled Butch. ''You dont think we thought of that?'' asked Blossom.

Everyone thought of ways to find them, even though it was clearly hopeless..

**Bubbles POV**

I sat on Blakes bed, smiling up at him. ''So whats on your mind?'' asked Blake. ''Everyones stressing cause Butch went missing, its a shame im realy worried'' I replied sadly.

''Im sure he'll be home sooner than you think'' said Blake with a sly smile. ''Yeah, I guess your right'' I said.

''I need to make a call, Ill be right back'' he said. I smiled as he walked out. I sighed and picked up my phone, I have like litteraly 30 missed calls.

Ill phone them later. I stood up and walked around, I smiled at a picture of me and Blake on his table. Wait, whats this?

I picked up a note that sat on his table, I red it carefuly.

_Blake Jojo,_

_Good job son, you successfuly crashed the car,_  
><em>Theres not much you need to do now, just get one of them and the rest will follow,<em>  
><em>I will call you when we put the plan into action.<em>

_HIM_

I gasped, this cant be real can it? it couldnt have been Blake who crashed the car..he wouldnt try to kill me!

I grabbed my phone and called Buttercup.

BEEP BEEP. C'mon Buttercup, pick up!. BEEP BEE- ''BUBBLES!'' yelled Buttercup through the phone. ''Buttercup, I just found a note from HIM, it was Blake!'' I yelled quietly.

''I know! Butch came back, tell us where you are!'' said Buttercup. ''Okay, were-'' I was about to tell her where I was when someone grabbed the phone.

''She busy, sorry'' said Blake with a smirk before hanging up the phone. I threw the letter at him angrily.

''It was you! I could have died Blake!'' I yelled. ''That was the plan blondie'' he muttered. I shook my head in disbelief.

''No, it was HIM..he did something to you. This isnt you, you wouldnt try to kill me!'' I yelled in sadness.

''The Blake you knew was an act, this is the real me'' he said darkly. ''So this was all part of your plan, you realy did try to kill me'' I said quietly.

Blake nodded. ''Thanks for making it so easy though'' he said with a smirk. ''You make me sick Blake'' I said, venom dripping of off every word I spoke.

''Of course I do blondie'' he said with a grin. ''Whats your plan now then?'' I asked. ''To kill you'' he said plainly before punching me in the face.

I kicked where the sun dont shine and ran for dear life. I almost made it to the door but I was struck down by a lightning bolt.

''If your gonna do that, Ill use my powers'' he said before picking me up and putting me on the bed. I couldnt phisicly move.

I felt like my skin was on fire, like I was having a mega adrineline rush. I was so tempted just to use my powers back but they werent working.

I tried to shoot lasers at him, turn invisable, fly...everything, none of my powers worked. Whatever Blake did, it worked.

''Now..stay'' he said with a cheeky smirk. ''Son of a bitch!'' I muttered quietly. ''didnt quite catch that'' he said with a satistic grin.

I groweled and tried to shoot him with my eye lasers again but it wouldnt work, it just wouldnt work. ''Your powers wont work blondie, stop trying'' he said.

I turned my head to the side and prayed they would find us, and save me before its to late..

**Normal POV**

''Damit!'' yelled Buttercup. ''What did she say?'' asked Blossom. ''Blake got to her before she could say where she was'' said Buttercup sadly.

''What are we gonna do?'' asked Brick. Everyone remained quiet as they thought of ideas.

''I can trace the call'' everyone turned their attention to Boomer. ''What do you mean?'' asked Blossom. ''I have a tracking power, I can only do it for like phone lines and stuff'' replied Boomer. ''Then do it'' said Buttercup handing him the phone.

Boomer put the phone on the table and sat down. He placed his hands above the phone and closed his eyes. A dark blue glow surrounded his hands.

He finally opened his eyes, letting the glow disapear. ''Shes at 37 cressent, Blake's house'' said Boomer with a deathly gaze.

Boomer's blood was boiling, he would kill Blake if he got the chance. ''Lets go NOW!'' said Boomer as he stood up and ran out the door.

Once they got to the house they glared inside. ''So, what we just run in?'' asked Blossom. ''Shes right, we need a plan'' said Butch.

''Okay, Blake probibly has a plan so I say we just go in but..we need to use our powers, I know that out of all of us only Boomer and Bubbles have used their powers and that was in emergancies'' said Buttercup.

''Im fine with using my powers, Ive missed them anyway'' said Blossom. Everyone nodded in responce and walked to the door.

''Lets do this'' said Butch before braking down the door. They walked in, unaware of the mistake they had just made..

All hell was about to break loose..

**- Whew, The next chapter will be the DRAMA CHAPTER! this one will possibly be my last one of the series and it will be a two parter cause its so long.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, Kisses all round.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	28. The Final Battle I

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Eight**

**- Here it is, my final drama chapter! dont be sad cause this one is so amazing youll be on the edge of your seat!**

**This is basicly about them using powers and acting like superheros again, I wanted to make it more supernatural than it has been so I hope I did good,**

**Enjoy, its gonna be awesome!**

**Noraml POV**

_All hell was about to break loose..._

Everyone walked into the house, searching for the pair they came for. ''Where are they?'' asked Blossom.

''I knew you would show up'' they glared at the staircase to find Blake Jojo. ''Where is she Blake!'' demanded Boomer. Blake smirked and walked to the bottom of the staircase.

''You realy think I would tell you that?'' asked Blake. ''Why the hell did you crash into the car that night?'' asked Brick.

Blake smirked. ''You realy are idiots, the whole thing was part of my plan. HIM told me to gain your trust, so I pretended to be in love with Bubbles so you would trust me not to hurt her then I 'left' because of HIM and made a suprise return, but that was all part of the plan'' said Blake with an evil grin.

''I knew we shouldnt have trusted you!'' yelled Buttercup. ''You arnt the brightest bunch are you?'' asked Blake.

''Ah!'' yelled Brick in anger as he tried to attack him but Blake used his power to knock him out. Brick fell the floor with a thud. ''BRICK!'' yelled Blossom as she fell to his side.

''Why dont you join him pinky'' said Blake as he hit her with the same attack, causing her to collapse to the ground.

''Stop Blake!'' yelled Boomer. Blake put his hands out infront of him and shot a purple lightning at Boomer, he lost contiousness and fell to the ground aswell.

''Your not gonna stop us that easily!'' yelled Buttercup as she ran up to him and puched him sevral times in the face. They both ended up flying into the kitchen, Butch running after them.

Buttercup was struggling as Blake was punching her 10 times harder. Butch looked around for a way to help her, he saw a large butchers knife and grabbed it.

''Buttercup!'' she turned around. Butch threw it at her, she caught it and faced Blake again. ''Gonna use that huh?'' asked Blake with a smirk.

''Time to die bitch!'' yelled Buttercup as she came at him with the knife, but he twisted her arm and grabbed the knife. He drove the knife forward, into Buttercup's stomach.

Her eyes widened largly at the agonising pain. Blake pulled her closer to him, allowing the knife to go in deeper.

"You realy shouldnt have trusted me" He whispered darkly in her ear, then he let her drop on the floor in front of him.

"Buttercup!" Yelled Butch as he ran over to her while Blake retreated. "Buttercup, stay with me!"

"B-Butch?" She asked as she glared up at him. Tears were forming in Butch's eyes. "AH!" Screamed Buttercup as Butch pulled the knife out of her stomach. She glared down at her stomach to find dark red, almost black, liquid making a puddle around her.

"Butch, get Blake!" yelled Buttercup. Butch shook his head and held her closer. ''Im not leaving you here!'' he yelled.

''Butch, he has Bubbles. He'll kill her!'' yelled Buttercup. ''I cant leave you'' he said calmly, even though his eyes screamed panic.

''Butch, please. I cant let her die'' pleaded Buttercup. Butch nodded slowly. ''Ill save her, I promise you Ill be right back..I love you Buttercup'' he said as he kissed her.

Buttercup forced a painful smile and nodded. ''I love you too'' she said before her eyes closed.

''Ill be right back, I promise you'' and with that, Butch ran upstairs to find his blonde friend.

**Bubbles POV**

I lay on Blakes bed, I couldnt move. I heard the door open and close.

_Please, Please! dont be Blake!._

''Hey Bubbles'' I glared at Blake as he entered the door. Damn it. ''Where are my sisters!'' I asked. He smirked and moved closer to me.

''That dosent concern you'' he said darkly. ''Why did you do this? I though you loved me'' I said faintly. ''Hey, it was HIM's idea not mine. My so called brothers might have gone soft but let me tell you this, im not Boomer...I would never love a bitch like you'' he said darkly.

I let a single tear fall down my face. I cant believe I trusted him.

''Now Bubbs, time to die!'' he put his hand on my arm and some sort of red energy flew through me causing me to scream in agony.

Just when I was about to lose hope, Blake was dragged of off me. I turned my head to see Butch. ''You okay?'' he asked.

I couldnt speak, I simply nodded. Butch glared at my burnt arm and I could see his face harden, I could tell his blood was boiling.

''Thats it!'' he yelled before brutaly attacking Blake.

''First Buttercup now her! your so dead!'' he yelled before punching him in the gut. Wait, what about Buttercup?

''Butch, what did he do to Buttercup?'' I asked cautiously. Butch glared at me. ''Butch..?'' I asked alittle sterner.

''She'll be okay'' he assured me. ''You better be right'' I said. ''Okay, if your done with you little moment mind if we get back to fighting?'' asked Blake.

Butch gave him a cold stare and done something I hadnt seen him do in a while, used his powers..

Butch held his arms out and threw some sort of green energy towards him. Blake simply doged it and whacked him in the head with a nearby lamp.

''BUTCH!'' I yelled, my eyes wider than ever. Blake sighed and dropped the lamp before turning his attention back to me.

''No one to save you now blondie'' he said in his deep voice. ''Blake, please stop all this!'' I pleaded. ''Dont try to change me too Bubbles, it wont work'' he said.

''I didnt change them, they wanted to change!'' I yelled in anger. ''Well guess what love, I dont!'' he said before shooting a dark purple cosmic energy at me.

I screamed in pain as my whole body was covered in a dark purple glow. I could feel all of my energy getting sucked out of my body.

I didnt stop screaming, I pleaded someone would hear me..I prayed someone would save me.

''Oi Blake, take this!'' shouted a firmilar voice. Me and Blake both turned our heads to the door to find Boomer and Brick, Thankyou god!

**(an: If your wondering where Blossom is, she is still knocked out)**

Boomer threw a chair at Blake causing him to lose his hold on me. The dark energy left my body.

''Boomer?'' I said quietly. Boomer and Brick ran to me. ''You okay?'' asked Boomer. I shook my head and pointed to the uncontious Butch on the ground.

''Shit!'' yelled Brick. ''Boomer he did something to Buttercup'' I said. Boomer got that look, the look he gets when he has an idea.

''Brick, go find Buttercup. I have an idea'' Brick nodded and ran out. Boomer held my hand. ''What are we doing?'' I asked.

''I need you to put a forcefeild around you and Butch'' I nodded and closed my eyes. A blue forcefeild appeared around both me and Butch.

Boomer faced Blake, both of them were giving eachother death glares. ''Boomer, be careful'' I asked. He nodded. ''I love you Bubbles'' I smiled, which was quite hard to do.

''Lets end this, brother'' said Blake with a smirk. They both held their hands up, blue and purple lightning attacked eachother.

They were both trying to break eachothers force, but they were too evenly matched.

I watched as Boomers and Blakes lightning hit eachother. One thing became clear to me...

_Only one of them will make it throught this battle..._

**- CLIFFHANGER BITCHESSS! Okai, I've never writen big battle scenes before, so Ill make it as good as I can, I pwomise!**

**Will Buttercup make it? will Boomer win the battle? will Brick find Buttercup before its too late?**  
><strong>you'll just have to wait and see...<strong>

**Stick around for the next chapter: The Final Battle II**

**- Adriana XOXO**


	29. The Final Battle II

**Boarding School Chapter Twenty Nine**

**- OMG, sorry this took ages. This was a very hard chapter to write, but I know you'll enjoy it. So read and review, I hope you like the second part of my final drama chapter...**

**Chapter 29 - The Final Battle II**

**Normal POV**

Boomer held his arms out infront of him, as did his brother Blake. Dark blue and purple energy was coliding with eachother.

Butch and Bubbles were watching intently, both of them were safe in Bubbles' forcefeild. Boomer and Blakes eyes were locked on eachother, this was one intense battle.

She couldnt phisicly move, but Bubbles was wanting so much just to stand up and push Blake out the window. Butch glared at them, as their cosmic energy attacked eachothers.

''Getting tiered yet?'' asked Blake, with a mischefous grin. Boomer kept his game face on, even though his arms were infact getting tiered.

''You wish'' replied Boomer in a determined tone. The tension was locking up between the two brothers, something became clear to the both of them..

Only one of them would come out of this alive..

They were using all the energy they had locked up inside of them, all the rage, sympathy, emotion..all the feelings built into the power.

The room became dark as the power became stronger, someone was being overpowered..Blake. Boomer held his arms out further, the dark blue lightning began to over power Blakes.

''You can do it Boomer'' said Bubbles with a small smile, Butch heard and nodded in respone. Boomer smiled and used all the power he had left, causing his cosmic energy to overcome Blakes and hit him.

Blake fell to the ground with a thud. Bubbles grinned and took down the forcefeild, she ran to her boyfriend and hugged him.

Boomer picked her up and hugged her happily. Butch walked up to them smiling, his smile faded when he remembered something..Buttercup!.

''We need to go!'' yelled Butch in panick. Bubbles let go of Boomer and faced the raven haired boy. ''Butch, tell us what he did to Buttercup'' she demanded as she stared into his eyes.

Butch glared down at the dead Blake, then back up at Bubbles. ''He stabbed her'' he said plainly. Bubbles and Boomer widened their blue eyes in responce.

''What!'' yelled Boomer. Butch ran to the door. ''We need to go now!'' he yelled. All 3 of them ran outside into the hall, hoping Buttercup was alright.

_Meanwhile..._

A wedding was about to take place, joining the Forest and Flae familys. Ashlie and Aidan had only been engaged a few weeks but considering the baby sittuation, the figured they sooner the better.

Ofcourse, the Utoniums and Jojo's could not attend. There wouldnt be that many people but it would still be wonderful.

Ashlie stood there, in a long white dress. The dress was beutiful, it was strapples and there was a single lilac (light purple) ribbon around the waist. Her black hair was down, perfectly strait.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, she looked absoloutly gorgeous. ''Ash?'' called a voice from behind her. Ashlie turned around to find her two bridesmades, Kaylee and Harlie.

''Ready?'' asked Kaylee with a smile. Ashlie nodded happily. ''As ill ever be'' she replied. Kaylee and Harlie looked amazing, they both wore the same lilac dress.

''C'mon'' said Harlie as she led her cousin outside. Ashlie waited for her bridesmades to walk up the aisle with Aidans two best men, Mitch and Tyler.

She then began to walk up the aisle, as soon as she reached the alter she smiled at Aidan. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit, he looked pretty smart.

''You look amazing'' complimented Aidan. Ashlie smiled at her soon-to-be husband. ''If we may begin?'' asked the minister.

After a very boring speach and long amount of words, the minister asked the couple to say their vows.

''Aidan, I love you so much. From the minute we met, our first date and all the time we spent together, I knew you would be the guy I wanted to spent the rest of my life with. Baby or no baby, I would have wanted to stand here with you today. I love you Aidan, and nothing would make me happier to be Mrs Ashlie Forest''

Aidan smiled at Ashlie. She placed a golden ring on his finger. ''Mr Forest'' said the minister, signaling for Aidan to say his vows.

''Ash, your the funniest, coolest, prettiest and randomest girl ive ever met'' started Aidan, Ashlie smiled with a small giggle.

''I knew you were special, you might not have the best past or the best reputation but thats what makes you special, thats the girl I fell in love with. Your amazing Ashlie Flae, I love you so much and I cant wait to start a family with you'' finished Aidan.

He placed a ring onto Ashlies finger. ''Aidan Forest, do you take this girl to be your wife?'' asked the minister. ''I do'' said Adian happily.

''Ashlie Flae, do you take this man to be your husband?'' Ashlie grinned. ''I do'' and with that the minister pronounced them husband and wife, the couple kissed lovingly.

Kaylee and Harlie smiled happily, as did Mitch and Tyler. Everyone cheered as the couple walked down the aisle together.

''So cute'' commented Juliet as she stood beside Kaylee and Harle. ''I know, shes so lucky..I want someone like that'' said Kaylee sadly.

''You already do honey'' said Juliet as she turned her attention to Mitch. Kaylee smiled and walked up to Mitch.

''I never thought I would be going to a wedding this week, it was pretty spur of the moment right?'' asked Mitch with a chuckle.

''Well she is pregnant'' said Kaylee with a small laughed. ''Yeah..so Kayles, when we having that date you promised?'' asked Mitch with a sly smile.

''How about right now Mitchel'' said Kaylee with a smile. Mitch grinned and nodded before walking down the aisle hand in hand with Kaylee.

To Ashlie, everything seemed perfect. Everything seemed right again..

**[Later that night...]**

Ashlie walked down the hall, heading for the stairs. She held her stomach, thinking of what the baby would look like.

A little baby boy, with Adians gorgeous blonde hair and Ashlies eyes. Everything felt right when she imagined him.

Ashlie began walking down the stairs, little did she know that she was developing a sprain in her ankle.

Once she landed enough pressure on her ankle she began tumbling down the stairs, until she hit the bottom of the staircase with a THUD.

''ASHLIE!'' Yelled her lover, Aidan. He ran to her and held her in his arms. ''Hello! I need an amubulence..5/8 Briceton Place..please hurry'' he said quickly down the phone.

Ashlie lay uncontious in Aidans arms, her hand still holding her stomach were her baby lay..or does it?

Butch, Bubbles and Boomer ran downstairs to find the remaining puff. Butch was praying that he wasnt to late.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs they found Blossom. ''Guys! What happened?'' asked Blossom as she got of the ground, just regaining contiousness.

''Blakes dead, but he stabbed Buttercup so we need to find her'' said Butch. Blossom widened her eyes, her heart was pounding.

''Where was she?'' asked the red head. ''Kitchen, c'mon'' said Butch as they all ran into the kitchen.

Once the four entered the room, 4 loud gasps rung through the room. Everyones eyes were at the raven haired girl on the ground.

She was in Bricks arms, she wasent breathing atall. ''Is she..'' said Bubbles, she couldnt even finish her sentence.

Brick glared up at them all, his eyes were showing signs of shock and hurt. ''Brick..'' said Blossom in a panicked tone.

Brick looked down at Buttercup, then back up at his friends. ''Shes dead..''

**- DUN DUN FREEKING DUN!**

**So, Blakes dead (Hooray) but so is Buttercup.. I told you no good would come of going into that house!..**

**Well, dont worry THERES A WAY TO BRING HER BACK! all will be revealed in the next chapter,**

**Next chapter we will see..**

**The aftermath of Buttercups death**

**A suprise visitor**

**And the aftermath of Ashlies accident.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my final drama chapter, stick around folks..things just got intresting;)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	30. Deaths, Babies and Dads

Boarding School Chapter Thirty

- OMG, I made it to chapter 30! When I began writing this story I thought it would be a disaster and wouldnt make it past chapter 3! Thanks for all the help and support, its a shame to say this story will soon be coming to a end :( but dont worry people! there may be a sequal..keep your fingers crossed.

Chapter Thirty - Deaths, Babies and Dads

Normal POV

Butch Jojo glared down at his dead girlfriend. His eyes were watering and his heart was pounding. Blossom was hugging Brick tightly, crying her eyes out. Bubbles was in Boomers arms, she was in absoloute pain, both physical and emotional.

The whole room was quiet, all you could here was the sound of crying and deep breathing. ''She cant be dead'' said Butch.

He couldnt believe it, he wouldnt let it happen. ''I promised her I would come back..she cant die!'' yelled Butch, masking his fear and shame in anger.

''Butch! its not your fault'' yelled Boomer. Bubbles remained calm, there had to be a way to bring her back.

''Mabey she'll come back to life, I mean she has chemical X in her blood..that should bring her back right?'' asked Bubbles.

She was siganling her question to Blossom and Brick, considering they're the smart ones. ''Chemical X only heals supernatural attacks, her death was of natural causes'' said Brick.

Blossom continued to cry, she couldnt just let her sister die like this. ''NO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!'' yelled Blossom as she uncluched herself from Brick. ''Blossom, calm down'' said Bubbles in a calming tone.

''How can I be calm! our sister is dead Bubbles! This is all your fault for trusing that scum bag!'' yelled Blossom in hatred towards Bubbles. ''Wow, your realy blaming me for this?. I wouldnt have been able to beat Blake..I would be dead if Butch hadnt saved me..but that dosent mean you had to come down here! So stop freeking shouting at me Blossom, its not my fault!'' yelled Bubbles before storming out the door.

''I should go after her'' said Boomer before following her out the door. Blossom sighed and whiped her tears. ''I didnt mean to yell at her, I just cant handle this'' said Blossom in sadness. Brick hugged her comfortingly and glared at his brother from over her shoulder.

''Butch?'' asked Brick in a calm manner. ''I cant..she cant be..'' was all Butch could say. ''Well find a way Butch, well bring her back'' said Brick.

[An hour later]

Everyone was in Blakes house, thinking of ways to bring back Buttercup. ''Okay, we need to stay calm'' said Boomer. ''Yeah, we just need to think of ways to get her back'' added Blossom.

Butch was going out of his mind, he hadnt spoken in about 45 minutes. ''There has to be a way'' said Bubbles.

''And there is..'' called out a very firmilar voice. Everyone turned their attention to the door to find..HIM.

''Oh, my god'' said Bubbles in a small voice. The Jojo brothers gasped as their father walked inside the house.

''Stay away you freak!'' yelled Brick as he put a protective arm over Blossom. HIM laughed in responce. ''Calm down boy, im here to help you'' he replied.

''Yeah, why dont we believe you!'' asked Butch, who had finaly decided to speak. ''You dont have to believe me but I want to help you'' replied HIM.

Boomer shook his head as he glared at his father. ''Dont trust him guys'' he said in a strong tone. ''Will you just shut up and listen to me!, Blake was an idea I got a while ago but I knew he would be a problem.. I couldnt trust him, if he was anything like you boys he would turn on me and try to kill me..I had to make sure there was a way to stop that from happening'' said HIM.

''Well..what was it!'' asked Brick. HIM smiled and continued. ''I made it so that whomever Blake had killed could be brought back..under one condition, Blakes death'' replied HIM.

''We already killed Blake'' said Blossom in anger. HIM smirked. ''Nieve humans, Blake was stronger than all of you..none of you could kill him'' said HIM.

Butch wanted nothing more than to lash out in anger, but he remained calm. ''WELL WE DID!'' he yelled with venom.

''I wouldnt be so sure..good luck children'' said HIM before disapearing behind a cloud of pink smoke. Everyone was confused, what did he mean?.

''Anyone else confused?'' asked Bubbles. Everyone nodded in responce. ''He said 'I wouldnt be so sure'..Boomer are you sure you killed Blake?'' asked Brick.

''I did! C'mon ill show you!'' said Boomer as everyone walked up the stairs to Blakes bedroom. Everyone walked into Blakes room and glared to the spot where his dead body lay..

But he was gone..

''What the-?'' said Boomer in shock. ''He was right there! where did he go?..'' asked Bubbles. Butch grunted in fustration.

''He wasent dead!.. he just waited till we left and walked away!'' yelled Butch. Everyone stood in silence before Butch spoke again,

''Well how the hell did he survive! I saw him die!'' yelled Butch. Bubbles relised something. ''Wait, I know. Its about what Brick said, about Buttercup dying of natural causes! Blakes death was supernatural meaning he survived it!'' said Bubbles, sounding smart.

''No, I used all of my powers. No one could survive that'' replied Boomer doubtfully. ''You heard what HIM said, Blake was stronger than all of us. He must have had an extra dose of Chemical X, so much that he survived the attack'' said Blossom.

Brick nodded in understandment. ''But wait..the only way to bring Buttercup back is for Blake to die..so how do we kill someone that cant be killed?..''

The room went silent..

Aidan POV

Why is this happening to me? Ashlie cant die..the baby cant die!.

I sat beside Ashlie in her hospital bed. Why is Ashlie always the one in trouble?.

''Mr Forest?'' I glared to the door, to find the doctor standing there. I stood up fastly and remained calm.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked. The doctor gave me a look that suggested bad news. ''Your wife will be okay, she has a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs but she should be just fine'' replied the doctor.

I sighed in releif but then glared back up to the doctor. ''And..the baby?'' I asked, my heart was pounding out of my chest as I spoke the words.

''Were still running some tests, we will give you the news once she wakes up'' replied the doctor before leaving the room.

I sighed and sat beside Ashlie. If this baby dosent make it..I dont know what ill do.

I finaly have a family, I might be far too young but ive sacrifised everything for this, my family, my football scholarship..everything.

''Uh..'' I heard a weak voice moan. I stared down at my wife and smiled. ''Hey'' I said in a calm voice. Ashlie smiled and hugged me.

''Hey Aidan'' she said weakly. I put my hand on her stomach and sighed. ''Is..is it okay?'' asked Ashlie. I sighed, how could I tell her that our baby could be dead.

''They dont know, they're running some tests'' I said sadly. ''You only married me cause of the baby werent you?'' asked Ashlie.

What?. I gave her a confused glare. ''What?'' I asked. She gave me an awkward look. ''Look at you Aidan, you look like your in regret. You only wanted to marry me because im pregnant'' she replied.

To be perfectly honest, I suppose if she wasnt pregnant I wouldnt have proposed at 17 but my intentions were good. I guess shes right, but I still love her..baby or no baby.

''Ash, I wouldnt have propoesed so early if you werent pregnant..but im not feeling regret atall. I love you and I would have married you one day'' I said.

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around me. Whatever happens now..I still have Ashlie.

''I love you Aidan'' she said weakly. I smiled happily and replied, ''I love you too Mrs Forest''

I heard the door open and close. Me and Ashlie pulled away and looked at the door, the doctor was standing there with a clip board.

''I have the results'' he said. Me and Ashlie held hands, we sat patiently waiting for the results.

... ''Were sorry, we did all we could'' ... Ashlie burst into tears and hugged me. I stroked her silky raven hair and sighed. There was one question on my mind.. will we ever make it past this?

Butch POV

Its offical..Buttercup cant be brought back. There is no possible way for us to defeat Blake and even if we could how the hell would we find him?.

''Mabey HIM knows where he is'' said Blossom. I glared in her direction, Blossom looked a mess. Her hair was messed up and her face was red from crying.

''I dont trust HIM'' I replied. Blossom stared up at me, her eyes filled with doubt. ''But Butch, if it wasent for HIM we wouldnt know how to bring her back'' replied the red head.

I sighed, no one relises that its phisicly impossible. ''Even if he helped us, I dont trust him. Ive known him my whole life and..I cant trust him, ecspecialy with Buttercups life'' I said in doubt.

Bubbles walked up to me, she had a bandage on her arm from where Blake had burned her. ''Well were running out of options here Butch. Im sorry that you cant trust him but Blossom has a point, he helped us and we need all the help we can get'' she said strongly.

Mabey they have a point but can I realy trust him? If it wasnt for HIM, Buttercup would still be alive, Bubbles wouldnt be hurt and Boomer wouldnt have lost all his powers.

''Listen, HIM created Blake to kill us all! he wants us dead so trusting him isnt a good idea. Dont go to HIM for help, we can figure this out on are own'' I said in anger.

Boomer remained quiet, he must be pretty ticked off that he couldnt kill him. Bubbles sat beside him and hugged him.

I sighed and sat beside Brick, all the time thinking about Buttercup..I miss her. ''Lets stop thinking of ways to destroy him okay, we need to find him first'' said Brick as he got his thinking face on.

Blossom glared at me from across the room, she had an idea. ''I know a way to find him'' she said. Everyone glared at her. ''What?'' asked Brick nervously.

''Boomer has a tracking power, he may have lost all his powers in the fight but there is someone here that can use that power'' she said glaring at her blonde sister.

Everyone glared at Bubbles, she widended her eyes and shook her head defencifley. ''No, No way! I wont do it!'' she said.

Bubbles and Boomer have the same powers which means Bubbles must have that power too. ''You need to do it Bubbles'' said Blossom.

''But ive never used that power before, I could get it wrong'' she said giving Blossom a serious look. Brick stood up between the two fighting sisters.

''Listen blondie, do you want your sister alive or not?'' he said to Bubbles. She sighed and stood up. ''Fine! Okay, what do I do?'' she asked Boomer.

''Okay, I cant trace phone lines and such so why dont you call him and trace the call'' said Boomer. Bubbles gave him a look suggesting he was an idiot.

''There are two things wrong with that sentence, first Blake took my phone and second, if I called him why would he pick up!'' asked Bubbles.

Boomer handed his phone to Bubbles. ''He dosent need to answer it, he just needs to get the call'' said Boomer.

She sighed and dialed his number. Bubbles held the phone infront of her and concentrated, after a few seconds her eyes shot open..

''I know were he is...''

- Okai! Like it? Its terrible I know but Im a terrible writer. Kay so, next chapter will be about finding Blake and trying to kill him once again!

If anyone has any ideas on any way I could improve the story line, by all means review. I enjoy critisism..wierdly:)

(PS: Ill admit it, I have no clue on what to do with Juliet now. Any one got any idea on what I should do with her character? Please help me!)

- Adriana xoxo 


	31. Girls, Ghosts and Riddles

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty One**

**- Hi people. So glad you all liked my last chapter, this one will be great. I can sadly say my story is almost over:( ALMSOT! but keep your eyes peeled for my sequal that will be called 'Never Ending' :)**

**Here is some replys to my reviewrs:**

**Babydoll - Hey Dania. Sorry for the miscarage thing but I thought it would improve the drama, what did you think of the wedding?. Also, THANKYOU! I was totaly stuck on this chapter but your 'ghost' idea gave me a great chapter, thanks for your help your amazing. This story would be terrible if it werent for your ideas, thanks again Dania:)**

**Kitten9932 - Thanks! Thats a good idea, I was thinking that Bubbles would fight him considering it was her he tried to kill and also Butch cause of what he did to Buttercup. I will put Blossom in too tho, she dosent get enough recodnition. Thanks for the review:)**

**Becomingemo - Hey, thanks for the reviews. And dont worry, Buttercup will of course be coming back:) thanks again. Plus, love your storys:)**

**OKAY, on with the next chapter...**

**Previously:**

Buttercup was killed by Blake. HIM came into the picture. Bubbles found Blakes location. Ashlie had a miscarage after getting married to Aidan.

_'The chase is on'_

**Buttercup POV**

I sat up on my side. I was in Blakes kitchen. Oh my god..IM ALIVE!

I ran into the living room, to find all my friends talking. ''Butch!'' I yelled happily. He didnt turn around..Butch?

''Guys?'' I called out loudly. Everyone continued talking, no one noticed me. ''Brick?'' I said as I touched his arm..holy crap!

My hand went right through him. ''GUYS ITS ME!'' no one turned around..

Oh. My. God. IM A FREEKING GHOST!

''Where is he Bubbles?'' asked Blossom. Bubbles gave Boomer his phone and turned back to the others. ''He's like 20 miles away but hes moving fast'' replied my sister.

What are they talking about? who?. ''Okay, lets go kill Blake then'' said Boomer standing up. WHAT? THEY DIDNT EVEN KILL HIM?..

_What the hell happened when I died?_

''Well fly'' said Butch. Blossom and Bubbles glared at the boys. ''What?'' asked a very confused Brick. ''We cant fly anymore, only you guys can'' said Blossom.

Boomer and Brick carried my sisters bridal style. ''C'mon, we need to hurry'' said Butch as they flew out the door.

GUYS! wait! uh whats the point, they cant here me..

I looked around Blakes house in confusion. How can I be a ghost? how can that be possible?

''You are confused arnt you?'' I spun around quickly to the sorce of the voice. There was a tall girl standing there, she looked oddly firmilar.

''What? Who are you?'' I asked in confusion. The girl smiled warmly and walked closer to me. ''That does not concern you, the point is you were brought back for a reason'' said the girl.

Okay, this is getting wierd.

''Im so confused, what were they talking about?'' I asked the girl. ''You were killed by Blake, but his father HIM made it so that whomever Blake kills can be brought back, if Blake dies'' said the girl calmly.

''So, their going to kill Blake to bring me back?'' I asked. The girl nodded with a smile. Something seemed strage about the girl.

''Yes, but Blake is a very strong boy. Your siblings may not survive themselfs'' said the girl. My eyes widended, this cant be happening.

''So..why am I here? why am I a ghost?'' I asked. The girl smiled and began walking backwards. ''That is for you to figure out on your own..'' she said as she began to disapear in a puff of white smoke.

''No, wait!'' I yelled. It was too late, the girl was gone. ''Damn'' I muttered.

_How am I supposed to find out why im here!_

**Normal POV**

Buttercup walked outside Blake's house, confused out of her mind. All she could think about was, _'who was that girl?'._

She began walking down the street, when she noticed something. Three streaks, one red, on blue and one green.

Buttercup smiled and followed the streaks, until she saw her friends land. She ran up to them, they were looking around.

''This is where I saw him'' said Bubbles. Everyone began to look around, Blake was no where in sight. Butch sighed, ''Great, he's gone''

''No hes not'' said Blossom. She pointed to a large tree in the distance, there was a purple figure standing beside it.

''Lets go!'' yelled Butch as they all ran to Blake. Buttercup followed them, all the time hoping they would be safe.

**Blake POV**

I smirked as I saw the 5 firmiar people infront of me, Butch looked pissed. ''Blake'' said Bubbles as she gave me death glares.

''Nice to see you all, you took your time'' I said with a smirk. Butch groweled and got ready to attack. Butch ran to me and punched me in the face, I simply kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

''Butch!'' yelled Blossom as she helped him up. ''So you figured out how to bring Buttercup back then?'' I asked.

''HIM told us,'' said Bubbles. I chuckled, so much for partnership. ''Yeah, dads a bitch isnt he?'' I asked with a smirk.

''Shut it, Ill make you pay for killing Buttercup!'' yelled Butch in anger. I smirked and held my arms infront of me, preparing to attack.

**Buttercup POV**

_No, he'll be killed! I need help..I need anything!_

''Getting worried?'' I spun around. I was face to face with the same girl from Blake's house. ''You wanted help, so here I am. I can help you know the reason you were sent back'' said the girl with a smile.

''Well what is it? How can I stop this from happening?'' I asked the girl. ''If you can solve the riddles, you can save your loved ones'' she said.

Wait, what?. ''What riddles? what are you talking about!'' I asked. The girl began walking backwards again, disapearing.

''Oh no you dont, get back here!'' I yelled. But I was too late. What does she mean, follow the riddles?

I turned around and sighed, but then something caught my eye. There was something written in the ground before me,

_Brought back from the dead, to save the one known as 'red'_

Red? What!..wait. Does it mean..Brick?

I glared over to my friends to see Blake and Brick fighting, Brick was almost down.

Brick! Theres got to be more of those riddles somewhere.

I looked around, until my eyes laid on another clue,

_She walks but no one can see her, she talks but no one can hear her. She screams but no one can save her, she helps but no one can stop her._

Well what the hell is that supposed to mean! uh, think Buttercup. I help but no one can stop me..Is that..THATS IT! I was sent back to help them kill Blake! that has to be it.

C'mon, I need another clue.

I looked around for another clue. I couldnt see one nearby. I watched my siblings fight Blake, I couldnt stand it anymore.

Where is it?. I looked below me to find another clue,

_You have one power thats never been used, use it to end this family fued_

Hm, a power thats never been used. Wait. I..does it mean? Yes! I have the same powers as Butch, the one power neither of us have used..the power to give someone else our powers!

I smiled and walked over to Butch. I placed my ghostly arms at either side of his head, and used my power.

**Normal POV**

As Buttercups powers forced its way into Butch's body, he began to moan in confusion. Boomer and Brick were busy fighting their brother, Bubbles noticed Butch moan.

''Butch?'' asked Bubbles, cauing everyone else to glare in his direction. ''Butch, whats happening to you?'' asked Brick in sheer confusion.

''I..I dont know'' said Butch. He began to feel more powerful, it was working. ''Arhhh!'' moaned Butch as the rest of Buttercups power made its way into Butch.

Butch smirked and glared head on at Blake. ''Say goodbye brother'' said Butch before running towards Blake and tackling him to the ground.

Butch held his hand above him and called apon his power. A bright green ball of energy formed onto his hand, Butch's hand made its way to Blakes face..ending his life.

''AH!'' moaned Blake in pain as he took his last breath, and let his head fall to his side. Butch had done it, he had killed Blake.

Buttercup smiled, she notcied that her hands began to form again. ''Well done child'' said a voice. Butterucp glared at the girl infront of her.

''You done well, you saved the world from destruction. Congratulations Buttercup, you may now go back to earth'' said the girl with a smile before fading away.

Buttercup smiled and watched as her whole body formed again, she was alive.

''That was pretty impresive, but I would have done it quicker'' said Buttercup. Everyone turned around and grinned as they saw Buttercup.

''Buttercup!'' yelled Butch as he ran up and hugged her. ''How are you here?'' asked Blossom. Buttercup smiled and untangled herself from Butch.

''I was acctualy a ghost. I was brought here to help you kill Blake. So I gave my powers to Butch, giving him the energy to kill him'' replied Buttercup.

''Wow, you were a ghost?'' asked Boomer. Buttercup chuckled and nodded. ''Yeah, it was pretty cool'' she said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and hugged Buttercup. She was back, the war was finaly over.

''Looks like its back to just high school drama'' said Bubbles. ''Yeah,'' said Blossom smiling. ''I would take highschool drama anyday rather than dying and becoming a ghost!'' said Buttercup with a happy smirk.

Everybody laughed at her comment and began talking amoungst themself. Everything was finaly back to normal..for now.

**- For now..muahaha lol. So yeah, that was SO hard to write but I hope it turned out good. Id like to thank 'Babydoll' for giving me the whole ghost idea:) cheers Dania.**

**Also, can I just say. The chapter after my next chapter will be an anual 'Haloween' chapter. So it will be very scairy and awesome, sorta like my drama chapters but 10 times the drama :) hope you like it.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	32. Ghosts, Halloween and Costumes

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty Two**

**- Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know, this is an anual halloween chapter:). So spookieness is expected, muahaha. Love all of my readers, you'r all awesome. Enjoy, oh, and...happy halloween;)**

**Chapter 32 - Ghosts, Halloween and Costumes**

**Buttercup POV**

Just sitting on my bed peacefuly, watching TV. Ever since last week, ive always had the feelings that I was..alive. Well, of course. I was brought back from the dead! Its just..something dosent seem right, I hear wierd noises and always feel different.

We all said that we would keep the whole 'me dying thing' secret, even from our closest friends. I cant tell Mitch, Ashlie, Kaylee, Aidan, Scarlet..no one. It would just be too hard to explain, im in this alone..and its killing me.

There is one thing to look forward to though, halloween. It is October 29th, midning. Tomorow will be halloween, and im going to party my ass of if it kills me!. Every year, the school hold this anual halloween party and its always a blast, according to Butch anyway.

Butch has been here 2 years now, he said the last halloween bash was amazing, not scairy per say but still a good time. I was thinking on going as a ghost, ironic huh?. Now im thinking..cat woman...I like cats. Butch said I should go as a 'sexy nurse'..I realy made the right choice with him didnt I? Anyway, im sure no matter what I wear ill look fine.

_**(Next Morning. 30th October, Sunday)**_

**Butch POV**

Something was bugging me latley, the fact that I cant tell anyone that my girlfriend died! Its just..annoying. I hate having this giant secret on my shoulders, but me killing Blake could get me in alot of trouble, its the right thing to do.

Although I feel no remorce for killing my own brother, I mean he killed my girlfriend! Blake did so many things, Bubbles is in peices..she feels like she cant trust anyone after what he did, such a shame. Blake deserved to die, I dont regret it for a single second.

''Knock Knock'' called out a voice, I turned to the door to find Buttercup leaning against it. ''Come in'' I said with a smile. She came in and sat beside me on my bed, giving me a kiss.

I smiled happily and hugged her. ''So, how was your night?'' I asked. Buttercup sighed, something was definetly up with her. ''Awful, I cant sleep atall. Its like..well I keep hearing wierd noises and stuff'' she said.

I chuckled. ''Probibly just Brick trying to scare you, he gets realy festive around the holidays, especialy halloween'' I replied with a smirk. ''I highly doubt it was Brick'' she said with a bored look. I laughed and pulled her close to me, holding her in a defecive state. ''If you get scaired, Butchie is always here to protect you'' I said.

Buttercup giggled and nodded. ''Yeah, I know you will'' she said smiling. I love having Buttercup back, just being able to hear her laugh brightens my day. The only problem is, I hate having to keep this secret..the secret that I am a murder.

**Bubbles POV**

I sat in my room, on my bed with the covers over me. I havent been to classes in a while, I just cant go right now. Its like my life is crumbling down, I mean Blake..he was the one guy I trusted with my whole life and it was all a lie..an act. I almost gave up my relationship with Boomer for that pig, I couldnt feel more stupid right now.

I sighed hevily and stood up. I opened the curtains, absorbing the sunshine. Tomorow, I'll go to the halloween party and just forget everything thats happened the last few weeks. Forget that I was betrayed by someone I loved dearly, forget that I saw him die before my very eyes.

All I can do if forget. Just..forget.

''Yo'' called out Kaylee as she walked into my room. ''Hey Kaylee'' I said with a half-smile. Kaylee placed some sheets of paper infront of me, with halloween party ideas.

''Wanna help me with the party? me, Blossom, Tyler and some other guys are setting up'' said Kaylee. I nodded and took the papers, examining them thorouly. ''Yeah, I need something to distract me anyway'' I replied. ''Is something wrong like?'' asked Kaylee, with a worried expresion.

You cant tell her Bubbles.. ''No, I just meant I was bored..so um, how are things with you and Mitch?'' I asked, quickly changing the subject.

''Amazing, hes a great guy'' she said with a wide smile. ''Hey, you should be thanking me. If I hadnt went into that coma you never would have met him'' I said with a smug smile. Kaylee laughed and stood up. ''Thanks. Get working, Blossom will tell you what to do'' she replied before leaving.

I held the papers infront of me and smiled brightly, yes a distraction. Perfect.

**Brick POV**

I walked down the hall and saw Blossom pinning things up on the wall. I smiled and walked over to her, sliding my hands around her waist. ''Guess who'' I said. Blossom giggled. ''Butch, I told you I have a boyfriend'' I laughed as she turned around. ''Hey, dont even joke about that'' I said. Blossom laughed and kissed me. ''Sorry'' she said before turning around.

I grabbed one of the flyers she was pinning the the wall and red it aloud, ''Halloween Fright Night'' I said aloud. Blossom nodded and began handing some out.

''Kaylee asked me to help, I told her to ask Bubbles too..I had a feeling she could use the distraction'' she said. ''Good idea, your a great sister'' I said, gaining a happy smile from Blossom.

''Thanks Brick,'' she replied smiling. ''So, what are you going as?'' I asked her. Blossom smirked at me, ''You'll have to wait and see'' she said. I smirked and kissed her.

''Cant wait'' I whispered. This is going to be a good night.

_**(10:45pm, time lapse)**_

**Normal POV**

The party had began. Loud music was blaring throughout the school halls. Teenages, all in costumes, where walking about. Everything was perfect, everything was going according to plan.

Boomer walked into his girlfriend Bubbles room, looking for the blonde. ''Bubbs?'' he called out aloud. Bubbles walked over to the door, smiling at her boyfriend in the silly costume.

He wore a white t-shirt, black skinnys, a black cape and some army boots. Bubbles glared at him in amusment. ''What are you supposed to be?'' she asked. ''A superhero'' he said with a cute smirk. Bubbles giggled. ''Ooh, scairy'' she said with a laugh.

''You were pretty scairy when you where a superhero'' he said. Bubbles gave him a 'your dead' look. ''Gee, thanks'' she said with sarcasm. Boomer laughed and pulled her closer to him. ''you know im joking'' he said before kissing her passionatly.

Bubbles was dressed in a simple white tanktop, white shorts and blue shoes. Bubbles was of course, an angel.

''C'mon angel,'' said Boomer with a smirk as they made their way to the party.

Elsewhere, Brick was waiting to see what Blossom had come as. Once she entered the main hall, Bricks eyes widended. She wore a light red tantkop, red shorts, red converse and Bricks hat (the one he still hadnt gotten back).

''Wow..'' was all he could make out. ''What do you think?'' she asked with a smirk. ''What are you supposed to be?'' he asked with curiousity. Blossom laughed and cocked her head.

''Isnt it obvious?, Im the Rowdyruff boy formerly known as Brick'' she said with a slight smirk. ''You came as me huh?'' he asked with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

''Your pretty scairy, what are you?'' she asked, eyeing his costume. Brick's attire was a lot of red clothing, plus red horns on his head. ''Oh, your a devil'' she said as she glared at his horns.

''Correction, im a sexy devil'' added Brick with a smirk before pulling the red head in for another kiss. Blossom giggled and turned her hat backwars like Brick would always wear it. ''Lets get this party started'' she said as they began to dance.

_Tonight will be a night to remember..._

**Butch POV**

Where is Buttercup? She has to be around here somewhere.

I made my way past the tons of people until I saw two firmilar blondes. I walked up to them, giving them cautious looks. ''You didnt dress up'' said Boomer. Butch gave him a bored look. ''Im not twelve, now have you seen Buttercup?'' I asked.

''Not in a few hours, Ill try find her'' replied Bubbles. I smiled. ''Cheers blondie'' I said before walking away.

Buttercups been acting wierd latley, I wonder whats wrong. I saw Kaylee and Mitch and sat beside them, Kaylee looked pretty sad. ''Hey Kayles, whats wrong?'' I asked.

''Ashlie called me, she lost the baby'' replied Kaylee. I frowned, man poor Ash. ''Wow'' I said in shock. ''Yeah,'' said Kaylee. Just when I thought things couldnt get any worse.

**Normal POV**

Buttercup walked into her room. She had been outside clearing her head, just for a little while. Once she stepped into her room she stopped in her tracks, something wasnt right.

''Hello?'' Buttercup called out loud. No answer. ''Brick, if this is another prank your soo dead!'' yelled Buttercup. She heard noises all around her, coming closer to her.

''Brick!'' yelled Buttercup once more, but no one was there. Buttercup walked more into her room and looked around, unaware that someone was behind her.

Buttercup spun around and gasped, she dropped her phone in the proccess. Her eyes and mouth were widended from the firgure infront of her.

''Hello Buttercup..'' she gasped before calling the name, ''Blake..''

* * *

><p>Buttercup glared at the boy infront of her, the boy she helped kill. Blake smirked at her shocked and puzzled expresion, causing Buttercup to begin talking.<p>

''Blake! Your dead!..wait. You are dead arnt you?'' she asked in shock. Blake chuckled and nodded. ''Yes, im dead'' he replied. Buttercup gave him a confused glare. ''Then..how can I see you?'' she asked in sheer confusion. Blake began pacing around the room, watching her carefuly.

''Well lets just say, when you died and got brought back..you came back wrong'' he said with a charming smirk. ''What do you mean wrong?'' she asked, trembling as she spoke.

''You can see ghosts, so like me being a bitch, decided to come haunt you'' he replied smiling. Buttercup widended her eyes and took a seat, absorbing the information she had just heard.

''I can see dead people?..this isnt right'' replied Buttercup in shock. ''Well believe it, cause its true'' added Blake as he stood still. Buttercup took a few deep breaths before repling.

''How can I stop this?'' she asked. Blake let a small smirk cross his ghostly lips. ''You cant Buttercup. Oh, sorry for the whole, killing you thing by the way'' he said.

''Ditto'' replied Buttercup. ''Yeah, you were pretty smart to give Butch your power'' said Blake. Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms. ''You knew? arnt you a smart one'' said Buttercup. Blake laughed slightly.

''Buttercup?'' called a voice from the door. Buttercup and Blake turned their heads to the door to find Bubbles. ''Hey'' said Buttercup awkwardly, noticing the glare Blake gave her..even though she could not see him back.

''Butch was looking for you,'' said Bubbles as she smiled at Buttercup. ''Tell him to meet me outside'' replied the raven haired girl. Bubbles nodded happily in responce.

''Sure,'' she said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. ''How's she handling?'' asked Blake, like he had concern. ''Bad, what you did to her was realy crewel Blake. You ruined her life, and thats why were all glad your dead'' replied Buttercup with hatred, no remorce shown whatsoever.

Blake sighed and nodded in understandment, he knew what he done was awful..he just didnt regret it. ''Yeah. You made that clear. Just know, as long as you can see me and I can see you..Ill make you pay'' he said scarily. Buttercup acctualy seemed frightended for once in her life.

''Oh and Buttercup, happy halloween'' said Blake with a wide smirk before disapearing. Buttercup sighed heavily and burried her face in her hands. Indeed, tonight would be a night to remember.

Buttercup stood up, even though she felt like she was about to pass out. She made her way outside, to find her boyfriend. She would tell no one of her ghostly encounter, she would keep another deadly secret..to protect the ones she loves.

**Buttercup POV**

I can see ghosts? this is too much. What if I see more ghosts? like..well not that many people I know have died but still. I need to find Butch, I need help.

''Dont tell me your not gonna stop and say hi to your bestfriend'' spoke a firmilar voice behind me. I turned around, I gasped but smiled largly.

There before me was, Scarlet holding a baby girl in her arms.

''SCARLET!'' I screamed. Scar smiled widely. ''Buttercup, I would like you to meet Ruby Hamilton'' said Scarlet as she handed me the baby. My face lit up as I held her, she had Scarlets fiery red hair and Jakes crystal blue eyes.

''Shes beutiful'' I said as I smiled at her. ''Yeah, me and Jake are doing great with her. Its all been such an adventure. So, what have I missed?'' asked Scarlet.

I glared up at her, a frown crossed my face. I couldnt tell Scarlet any of it, I had to keep secrets.

''Nothing..'' I said plainly. ''Ooh-kay. Well I would never miss the anual halloween party, so lets party!'' she yelled. I laughed then looked down at the little girl in my arms.

''What about Ruby?'' I asked. ''Ill watch her, you girls have fun'' said Butch as he smiled at us. ''Butch!'' yelled Scarlet as she hugged him. ''Missed you Scar'' he said with a sweet smile.

I grinned as I handed Ruby to Butch, he smiled at her. For the first time ever, I could see Butch and me with a real future..a baby of our own someday..but how can I build a future with a guy I cant be honest with..I have to tell him.

''Butch can we talk?'' I asked. ''I got this, go have fun'' he replied. I shook my head and walked closer to him. ''This is realy important'' I said. Scarlet grabbed my arm.

''You heard the man, lets go'' said Scar as we dashed into the school. I guess topic ghost will have to wait till later..

I just hope I dont see anymore tonight, this night is scairy enough as it is..

**- PHEEWWW. Intense huh? Sorry I technicly brought Blake back, dont shoot me! Its just cause I wanted to make my ghost story line but Blake is the only dead character so far, they may be more later on. Like Kaliena and Tyler, assuming they kill eachother..LOL. Okay, so also YAY, Scarlets back!,**

**Also, did you notice? Scarlet..Ruby..both names meaning 'dark red' Smart huh? haha.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	33. Mothers, Tests and Suprises

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty Three**

**- Yo dudes. How you liking the ghost-ness? Dont worry, Blake shall be gone soon, I just need him for the next few chapters. If you have any ideas please review, thankies for reading:)**

**Normal POV**

Halloween was a night to remember. So much had happened in that one night, Scarlet returned with a child, Buttercup figured out she can talk to dead people, people became aware of Ashlies miscaridge..alot happened that night, _no_ _one_ will forget it.

It is a week later, and all is well and good in the city of Briceton. Only problem is Buttercup, her newfound ghost issue is tearing her apart.

She is already keeping so many secrets, add one more and she would go insane. The only thing she can do is hope, hope that she will never have to see Blake or any other ghosts again.

**Buttercup POV**

''I missed this room, Jake's house is so un-tiday!'' moaned Scarlet as she sat up in her old bed smiling. I laughed and threw her some clothes to put on.

Scarlet walked into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. I walked over to Ruby's crib and held her, she was the spitting image of Scarlet.

Ruby opened her light blue eyes and stared up at me, reaching her small arms out. I smiled and rocked her back and forth.

Scarlet entered the room and smiled brightly as I held Ruby. ''I think she likes you'' said Scarlet with a grin. I giggled and put her back into her red crib.

''Its great that you have her, I bet it was all worth it'' I said smiling down at the baby. ''Oh it so was. I was fat for months and had to leave school but it was worth it. Think you'll have kids with Butch one day?'' asked Scarlet.

''Nooo, were just having fun being teenagers right now'' I replied. Scarlet smiled and sat on her bed. ''So no more Juliet? whats going on with her?'' asked Scarlet with curiousity.

''Not sure, I havent seen her around in a while. Good for me'' I replied with a cheeky smirk. I turned my attention towards the door as my sisters walked in.

''Hey guys'' said Blossom as she and Bubbles walked in. ''Hows Ruby?'' asked Bubbles as she smiled down at the baby. ''Shes great'' said Scarlet happily.

''Good'' said Blossom. We all began talking about what had went on while Scarlet was gone, or should I say.._lying._

**Normal POV**

The afternoon rained in. The girls where uncomfortable lying to Scarlet, about the deaths, the ghosts, the ressurection..but they must lie. No body would understand.

Buttercup and Butch were sitting in Buttercup's room, watching TV. They had been sitting for about 10 minutes, just keeping quiet, being awkward.

Butch decided to break the silence. ''How's Scar?'' he asked. Buttercup shiffted herself up to look at him in the eye.

''Shes doing great. But I cant keep lying to her'' she replied. Butch nodded and hugged her tight. ''Its for the best Buttercup, we cant let people know'' said Butch as he stroked her hair.

''There is something else I didnt tell you'' said Buttercup awkwardly. Butch pulled away and gave her a look of curiousty.

''What is it?'' he asked. Buttercup glared into his eyes, thinking of what words she could use to describe her problem.

She was about to answer when something occured to her, they would go crazy. She figured that her sister is finaly in a good place, if she told them it would ruin that.

''Uh..its nothing'' she replied un-convincingly. ''Ooh-kay. Well I should go, meet up with you later?'' asked Butch. Buttercup nodded and kissed him softly.

Butch got up and left, closing the door behind him. Buttercup sighed and lay back in her bed, she turned her head to the right but shot up screaming as she became face to face with Blake.

''Ah!'' she yelled in shock. Blake smirked and leaned against the wall. ''Oh im sorry, did I scare you?'' he asked mochingly.

Buttercup moaned and sat up, glaring at the ghostly figure. ''Get out, im not in the mood!'' moaned Buttercup desperetly.

He smiled charmingly and shook his head. ''I see you didnt tell Butch about your problem'' said Blake. Buttercup sighed and looked away from him.

''Im not telling them. Nothing good would come of it'' she said plainly. ''How so?'' asked Blake curiously.

''Well Butch would go crazy, Bubbles would have a break down and Blossom would freak'' replied Buttercup. Blake smirked and nodded.

''Yeah, you got a point there'' he said. Buttercup was about to scream at him when a firmilar girl walked in.

''Buttercup?'' called out the voice. Buttercup smiled at her friend Kaliena, trying to ignore Blake. ''Hey Kaliena'' she said smiling.

''Whats up?'' asked Buttercup. Kaliena walked into the room. ''Mitch needs to talk to you'' replied Kaliena.

''Ill be down in a second'' said Buttercup. Kaliena smiled and walked out. Blake smirked as Buttercup turned back to him.

''Shes cute'' he said. ''Yeah, whatever. I have a life to get through and you have hell to get back to, so goodbye Blake'' said Buttercup before rushing out of the room.

**Scarlet POV**

Havent had a good nights sleep in..I cant remember when. Dont get me wrong, being a mom is awesome! I just didnt expect it to be so much work!

I cant wait for Jake to get back from Calafornia, he has a new job there so he'll be away alot, so unfair but it pays alot.

Were thinking of moving to Calafornia in a year or so, once ive finished school, **(an: A little hint for the sequal).**

''You look tierd'' said Bubbles. I smiled and continued feeding Ruby. ''I am, but I sighed on for this when I decided to keep her'' I replied, smiling down at the girl in my arms.

''We can look after her if you want?'' asked Boomer. I smiled at the two, we were all in mine/Buttercups room.

''Realy?'' I asked. Bubbles nodded grinning. ''It'll be good practice'' said Bubbles. I giggled and handed her the baby.

''Thanks guys, Im just gonna go call Ashlie. I feel so sorry for her'' I replied sadly. I was shocked to find out that Ash had a miscariage but these things happen I guess.

I walked out the room and called Ashlie, I just hope her and Aidan are still okay.

**Brick POV**

Me and Blossom sat in the library, we were studying for a big test we have tomorow. Blossom was freaking out, of course she always does when we have tests.

Ive been freaking out too, soon we'll be leaving school. Im not sure whats gonna happen when we leave, if well even keep in touch. I dont want to loose contact with Scar or Mitch or the girls..I dont want to go back to the way thing were.

''Weve been studying for hours, can we take a rest please?'' I moaned depretetly. Blossom looked up from her book and gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

''Do you want to fail and get a job in Burger King?'' asked Blossom with a cocked eyebrow. ''I wouldnt mind so long as I can go to bed!'' I moaned, it was almost 11pm and I was exsausted.

''Go then, Ill stay up and revise'' she said as she turned her attention back to her book. I sighed and kissed her.

''Fine, but get some sleep'' I replied. Blossom nodded and hugged me. ''See you tomorow'' she said before getting back to her work.

I left the library, keen to get to sleep. _Tomorow couldnt come any quicker.._

**Normal POV**

It had been a long day, the blues watched Ruby, Scarlet had an intense talk with Ashlie, Blossom spent the whole day revising and Buttercup was freaking out..

Buttercup returned to her room, exsausted. She colapsed onto her cozy bed. Her hair clouded her face, and her eyes closed.

Just when Buttercup was preparing for sleep she heard a sort of 'swoosh' noise, coming from behind her. She sat up in her bed and looked around.

She grunted, knowing who it would be. ''Blake seriously! Im trying to sleep'' she moaned out loud. She heard a cackle and glared infront of her, its wasnt Blake..it was Juliet.

''Juliet? what are you doing here! You've been missing for weeks'' she moaned, clearly annoyed. Juliet smirked slightly before giving her a serious look.

''Im missing because im not acctualy here'' she replied. Buttercup gave her a look of confusion. ''What are you getting at?'' she asked sleepily.

''Im dead..''

**- Whoow! So now Buttercup has seen two ghosts, the two bad guys Blake and Juliet! Intresting huh? anyhow,**

**Next chapter we will see..**

**The return of Ashlie and Aidan as they go back to school, but is their marrige still working out?**

**Juliet's death mistery, how she died and why**

**Jake shows up, giving support to his baby momma**

**and Blossom gets an F! Oh dear...**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	34. Failures, Murders and Lovers

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty Four**

**- Hello my lovely readers! I guess Juliets death came as a shock to you, but your about to find out why she died. So sit back, enjoy and review :)**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup sat there in shock, the news she had just recieved coarsed through her. Juliet stood tall, her arms were crossed and she had no expresion on her tanned face.

The ghostly firgure stared at Buttercups shocked face, they didnt say anything for a while. Buttercup finally decided to speak up,

''Your dead? How?'' she asked in utter shock. Juliet sighed and gave Buttercup a serious look. ''I was murdered, I dont know who did it all I know is it was someone from this school'' she replied.

Buttercup gasped, murdered? she thought. The tension was building up between the two girls, this was the closest they had ever come to having a civil conversation in the many months they had known eachother.

''What? I dont get what you mean. Why would someone murder you!'' asked Buttercup in shock. Juliet gave her an 'are you stupid?' look.

''Oh come on Buttercup, do the math!. Everyone at this school had something against me, everyone had a motive'' said Juliet.

Buttercup thought for a second, she was right, everybody she knew had a reason to want her out of the picture.

**Juliet POV**

Buttercup looked so confused. She knows im right, everyone had a problem with me, but Buttercup didnt know about some of the other sins I had done..

_Flashback(s)_

_(Scarlet)_

_Juliet walked into her old room, she had been to collect some things for her new room. Scarlet happened to walk in, they glared at eachother._

_''Oh if it isnt the boyfriend stealer'' muttered Scarlet. Juliet gave her a death glare. ''Dont you start, atleast im not pregnant at 17'' Juliet said._

_Scarlet let a low growl escape her ruby lips. ''Well atleast I managed to get my own guy instead of stealing one'' said Scarlet with a smirk._

_''Oh yeah? well you better watch your 'baby daddy' then, bet I can prove he dosent love you as much as you think..'' said Juliet with a smirk before walking out._

_Scarlet watched her leave with a murderous death glare plastered on her face.._

_(Kaliena)_

_Kaliena was sitting in her room, writing in her diary waiting for her cousin Mitch. Juliet walked past the room, she stopped and walked in._

_''Your Kaliena Mitchel right?'' asked Juliet. Kaliena nodded, even though they had acctualy met before. ''We met last week didnt we?'' asked Kaliena._

_Juliet nodded with a smirk, she remember it perfectly. ''Think you could do me a favour?'' asked Juliet. Kaliena gave her a wierd look. ''Depends what it is'' she replied, Buttercup told her exactly how decieving Juliet was, she didnt trust her._

_''Basicly, I want Buttercup and Butch broken up. Think you could help me with that?'' she asked. Kaliena gave her a 'Are you joking?' look._

_''Sorry Juliet but I dont like helping bitches, you'll have to ask someone else'' replied Kaliena with a smirk. ''I wouldnt get on my bad side Kaliena, I happen to know abit about you myself'' said Juliet._

_''Oh yeah? like what?'' asked Kaliena. Juliet smirked and leaned against the wall. ''I know your secret, I saw you last night'' said Juliet with a pitiful smirk._

_Kaliena's eyes widended. ''What?'' she asked in shock. ''Dont play dumb Kali, I know everything. So if you want your secret to stay secret, I would do what I say'' said Juliet before leaving the room._

_Kaliena kept her eyes and mouth wide, she growled and crossed her arms angrily.._

_(Mitch)_

_Kaliena informed Mitch about Juliets blackmail. Mitch knew all about Kaliena's secret and was intent on protecting her._

_Once Mitch entered Juliet's room, she glared up at him with a low smirk. ''You bitch,'' said Mitch with a death glare._

_Juliet sighed and crossed her arms. ''Im guessing you know about Kaliena's..issue'' stated Juliet. ''How do you even know!'' demanded Mitch._

_''I have my ways'' said Juliet darkly. Mitch was so mad, he had never been so angry in his 17 years of life. ''If you tell anyone it will ruin her, just stay away for Kaliena yeah?'' he asked._

_''Ill do as I please Mitch, now leave I dont care to spend anymore time with you'' replied Juliet in a bored tone._

_Mitch gave Juliet a mean glare before punching the wall, hard. He walked out angrily, wishing that she would drop dead..._

**_(an: Not doing them all, would take too long. Basicly the rest of them just hate her)_**

_End Flashback(s)_

Buttercup stood up in defence, she gave me an unconvinced stare. ''Let me get this strait, you think someone from this school murdered you!'' asked Buttercup.

''I dont think..I know'' I replied. Buttercup stood there with her mouth wide open, she couldnt believe it. ''What exactly happened?'' she added.

''It was late, I was going to bed when someone whacked me in the head with a blunt object'' I said. Buttercup crossed her arms, she furrowed her brows and thought.

''But..that means it could have been anyone'' she replied with a confused glare. ''Yep, and your gonna help me find out who it was'' I replied with a smirk.

_This is gonna be fun..._

**Normal POV**

Two firmilar teenagers walked into the school. Ashlie and Aidan Forest, they were back for good. Everyone glared at them as they walked in, all giving them apoligetic looks.

Ashlie sighed and clung to her husbands arm as they entered Buttercups room, trying to find their friends.

Once they walked into Buttercups room, they found Scarlet, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, Blossom, Mitch, Kaylee, Buttercup and Boomer.

They all ran up to them and hugged them, saying things like, 'I missed you' and 'Im so sorry!'..but the couple had heard alot of that, it ment nothing to them.

''How have you been?'' asked Scarlet. ''Its been hard but were just glad we get to finish school'' said Ashlie.

''Hows married life treating ya?'' asked Buttercup with a smirk. ''Its good, were only 17 but I feel grown up'' said Aidan with a grin, Ashlie laughed at his comment.

Ashlies happy laugh was stopped once she heard a baby crying, Scarlet rushed over to the red crib beside her bed and held her daughter.

Ashlie glared at the baby, even though she said she was partly releived she still felt sad, she wanted a baby of her own.

**Ashlie POV**

Scarlet walked back over with her baby, I smiled down at her. ''Guys, this is Ruby'' she said with a smile. I sighed but put on a happy face, as did Aidan.

''She looks just like you'' I said. ''Yeah, oh by the way, whens Jake getting back?'' asked Blossom. Scarlet looked up at them and answered,

''In about 2 days, cant wait to hear about his new job'' said Scarlet grinning. It felt good to be back with my friends and family, I missed it.

**Aidan POV**

I smiled at Ashlie, she looked realy uncomfortable. To be honest, ever since the miscariage, our relationships been terrible. We definetly rushed into things, I think im starting to regret it..and so is Ash.

Buttercup kept glaring at all of us, like she was trying to figure something out. I pulled her away to talk to her.

''Whats up?'' she asked me. ''Are you okay BC? Your acting wierd'' I said. Buttercup shook her head and smiled. ''Im fine Aidan, just tierd'' she replied.

Somethings definetly up,_ what the heck happened while we were gone!..._

**Brick POV**

I walked out of class. I began looking for Blossom when I heard her scream loudly. I ran into her room and braced myself, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

''Blossom, whats wrong!'' I asked as I shook her. She glared up at me with wide eyes. ''I GOT AN F!'' she yelled. Wait what?.

I picked up the paper in her hands, it was the test we were studying for, there was a giant F on the top right corner.

''What? how the heck did YOU get an F?'' I asked in confusion as I stared at the paper. ''I dont know!'' she said in worry. I thought for a second..

''Wait, did you go to sleep last night?'' I asked in suspison. She looked up at me and shook her head slowly. ''No..''

I sighed and sat beside her, I put a comforting arm around her. ''You were probibly just tierd, no big deal'' I said. ''What did you get?..'' she asked.

I held up my paper revealing a B, she snached it from me and stared in shock. ''I got an F and you got a B! what is happening to the world!'' yelled Blossom.

''Gee, thanks. I may be hot but im smart too y'know'' I said with a cheeky smirk. Blossom sighed and turned away from me.

''Hey, mabey they'll let you take it again'' I suggested. Blossom turned back around and smiled slightly, she kissed me softly and leaned on my shoulder.

''Mabey'' she said so quiet, it came out as a whisper. I smiled and hugged her. ''You realy care about grades dont'cha?'' I asked.

''Well Buttercups the strong one and Bubbles is the pretty one. If im not the smart one what am I?'' she asked sadly.

''Your the caring one, the beutiful one, the annoying one..'' I said. Blossom laughed and smacked me playfuly in the arm.

''And the one I love..'' I finished. She smiled up at me and kissed me softly, I smiled against her lips..Im a pretty smooth talker right?..

**Scarlet POV**

Me and Buttercup sat in our room, we were watching TV. I began to feed Ruby, Buttercup smiled at me. ''Your pretty good at the mothering thing'' she said. I smiled and continued feeding Ruby.

''Hey, have you seen Juliet latley? Not seen that biatch in a while'' I said with a cheeky smirk. Buttercup widended her eyes. ''Uh..N-no, not in a w-while'' she stuttered.

''You okay?'' I asked in concern. ''Y-Yeah...you dont like Juliet do you?'' she asked in a suspisious tone. ''Of course not, who does?'' I asked with a small laugh.

''Heh, yeah..'' said Buttercup as she glared back at the TV. I shrugged it off and turned back to Ruby. I heard the door open and glared up, I grinned at who I saw.

''Jake!'' I yelled happily. He smiled and walked over to us. I kissed him and sat back down. ''I thought you werent getting back for 2 days'' stated Buttercup.

''I got of early, I wanted to see my favorite girls'' said Jake with a smile. I grinned and handed Ruby to Jake.

''Hey Ruby'' said Jake with a grin. We all sat and talked all night, like the way things were before we left..

**- Well! Its official, Ash, Aidan, Scarlet and Jake are back! And Juliets trying to work out who had the corouge to end her rain of terror..wuahaha...**

**So, who do you think it was? Kaliena? Scarlet? Tyler? Mitch? Blake?, who do you think killed the ice queen? vote now.. :)**

_**Next Time On Boarding School...**_

_**Ashlie and Aidan are having marridal problems..**_

_**Juliet is intent on finding her killer..**_

_**Blake is sturring up trouble for Buttercup..**_

_**and we see some more of Juliets flashbacks..**_

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	35. Answers, Memories and Unusual Aliences

**Boarding School Chapter Thrity Five**

**- Hey! Okay, so this chapter we get to see more of Juliets flashbacks so you can get a better clue of who killed her. Also well get some Ashlie/Aidan moments along with the REDS and an apperence from Blake..ENJOY READERS:)**

**Also, can I just say THANKYOU! I made it to 100 reviews! Im so happy :) thanks to every single one of my reviewers, ive never had one bad review on this story :) thanks people.**

**Babydoll - Hey Dania. I was just planning out my next few chapters, this storys not got that many chapters left until its finished so I need help with the sequal if your up for it? also, I was thinking of having Ash and Aidan getting divorced :( sorry but I think that their relationship would be hard after what happened, I was thinking mabey Ashlie begins to go out with Tyler or mabey a new OC if you want to make one? tell me what you think, I wont do anything unless you approve:) thanks for all your help. Adriana xoxo.**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

Chapter 35 - Answers, Memories and Unusual Aliences

**Normal POV**

Buttercup hadnt slept in days. Her world was toppeling down on her. She hadnt had anymore ghostly encounters in 2 days but that just meant she would be getting one soon.

All Buttercup could think about was, who killed Juliet?. She knew it had to be someone from the school, one of her friends..

It would take awhile to find out such a secret, whoever did it managed to have everyone convinced she had just left, very crafty.

Also, she wanted to know why Blake wouldnt leave her alone and how its possible she can even see them!, it seemed almost impossible.

**Buttercup POV**

''Buttercup..Yo BC!'' I pulled myself out of my daydream and glared at Mitch. ''Huh, what?'' I asked in confusion.

''You spaced out'' he replied. I sighed and leaned back on my bed. ''You okay? you've been acting wierd..'' said Mitch.

''Sorry, im just tierd'' I lied. Mitch nodded and stood up. ''You should get some rest then, Ill see you later'' he said with a smile before walking out the room.

I sighed and burried my head in my hands, blocking out the world. I heard a cough and looked up to find none other than Juliet.

''Hey, tierd much?'' she asked with a smirk. ''Im not helping you, leave'' I demanded. Juliet smiled evily and crossed her arms.

''I dont think you have a choice Buttercup, unless you want me to haunt you forever'' she replied. I sighed and gave her an angry look.

''Why do you even want to find out who killed you anyway! its not like you can do something about it, your already dead!'' I yelled.

''Lets just say im gonna need to know'' she said mysetriously. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''I will tell you once you help me'' she said sternly.

I stood up and faced the ghost, she looked so real to me but of course she was just a ghost. ''How about this, Ill help you and find out who killed you if you answer me some questions'' I bargained.

Juliet nodded. ''That seems fair'' she said. ''Okay, first tell me how you knew I could see you'' I said. Juliet smiled and started pacing around the room.

''Word got around, Blake told me. Basicly, Blake knew all about the whole 'if he died you would come back' thing, that why he ran once you all found out he wasnt dead. So he made it that if that happened whomever came back could see ghosts, so he could get his vengence'' said Juliet.

''Like father like son'' I said. Juliet chuckled slightly and nodded. ''Yeah,'' she replied. I sighed and thought of another question.

''Is there a way to reverse it?'' I asked. ''Well I would say the death of Blake again but you cant kill a ghost, Blakes the only one who knows..If I were you I would ask him'' she said.

''Why would you suggest that? you need my help, so why would you risk me not being able to see you anymore?'' I asked.

''Thats a question for another day, why dont you go get some answers for me'' said Juliet before disapearing. I sighed and walked out, time to make a deal with the devil..

**Ashlie POV**

It had been a few days since I came back to school. Im sick of all the looks when I walk down the hall, the reason I came here was to escape from the torment but its all came back.

Everyone says me and Aidan married to early and only cause I was pregnant, its true but its none of their business. I just wish I could have a second chance, to make things right.

''You okay?'' I looked up at Aidan and nodded slowly. ''I dont think you are Ash, something wrong with you'' said Aidan as he sat beside me on my bed.

''Im just a bit stressed'' I replied as I brushed a hand through my black hair. Aidan held me close to him. I stared down at the ring on my hand, my commitment.

''Listen, I get it. Its hard coming back here after everything, believe me I know. We just need to stick together okay?'' asked Aidan smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded as I lay my head on his cheast. ''Yeah..'' I said quietly.

_Ive made a terrible mistake..._

**Normal POV**

Everyone had finished their classes. Everyone had something important to do, like Buttercup for example...

''C'mon Blake! just tell me how to reverse it!'' yelled Buttercup angrily. Blake smirked and crossed his arms. ''And why would I do that?'' he asked playfuly.

''Because if you dont im gonna- oh damn your a ghost..'' said Buttercup, relising her threats wouldnt work this time.

''You cant threaten a ghost, love. Even when I was alive you had no chance against me'' said Blake with a satistfied smirk.

Buttercup growled and sat down on her bed. ''Blake, I just need all this to stop. Im sorry its my fault your dead but in all fairness you killed me too! just do me this one thing! dont you have any decency left in you?'' asked Buttercup.

''You want the truth Buttercup? here it is, you cant reverse it. When you were brought back you upset the balance of nature, now your paying the price..''

Buttercup narrowed her eyes in confusion, it was alot to take in. She crossed her arms doubtfuly and looked strait into Blake's eyes.

''What price Blake? You did this, you should be able to reverse it!'' yelled Buttercup angrily. Blake shook his head slowly.

''Believe me, I had the power to curse you, but I dont have the power to reverse it..ecspecialy in my condition'' replied Blake refrencing to his ghostly self.

''Well I need to reverse it'' said Buttercup. Blake smiled and looked strait at her. ''Im not that bad am I?'' he asked.

Buttercup sighed and shook her head. ''Not you, Juliet'' she replied. Blake narrowed his eyes. ''Wait, Juliet's been contacting you?'' he asked.

''Yeah, how do you think I knew it was you that did this to me? Juliets up to something and shes using her connection to me to fullfil it!'' yelled the raven haired girl.

Blake sighed and balled his fists in anger. ''I wont lie, Juliets decieving. She gets what she wants and right now she wants revenge. I knew her way before I came to this school, I met her a few days after I was created and I know just how demanding she can be'' said Blake.

Buttercup gasped, she never knew they had met before, except for at school obviously. Blake looked so determined, Buttercup had never seen this side of him before.

''Blake, I need help. If theres a way to stop the connection you need to do it before someone else gets hurt'' pleaded Buttercup.

Blake glared at her in unsurety, his lips crossed a thin line, not alowing emotion to show. Blake took a deep breath and turned away.

''Give me one good reason why I should help you'' said Blake. Buttercup walked up to him. ''Because you owe me Blake, you stuck this curse on me so now your gonna un-stick it!'' said Buttercup.

Blake turned around and sighed. ''What do you want me to do?...''

**(an: What an unlikley alience right?)**

**Normal POV**

The plan was in motion, Juliet has one final game to play. It was revenge she was out for, what she determined to get. Even if it meant asking help from you mortal enemy, such as with Buttercup and Blake.

They didnt know what would happen, all they knew is that it wouldnt be easy. Nothing ever is in their world...

''Juliet'' said Buttercup as she glared at the ghost before her. ''I asume you had a talk with Blake?'' she asked with a smirk.

''Oh we talked alright, when did you think of explaining that you two knew eachother! did you know he was a fraud?'' asked Buttercup, venom in her voice.

''Of course I did. It worked out well for him until you got brought back and he died, shame right?'' said Juliet with an evil smirk.

''Shut it, just listen. Im gonna help you, ill find out who killed you and you can rest in peace...but thats it. Im not gonna rack vengence like you are, infact im gonna thank whoever did it, they managed to rid the world of the biggest bitch in history!'' yelled Buttercup.

Juliet smiled at her enemy, this was the first time she had been stood up to, intresting. ''Great, just find out who did, but it wont be easy..there was alot of people out to get me..alot..''

Buttercup nodded in responce. ''I know..''

**- :) intresting...**

**Sorry I didnt add any more of Juliets flashbacks but I dont have time. Lets just say it could be anyone, even someone you wouldnt expect... :P**

**Thanks for reading, shame to say this story will be over shortly :( but there WILL be a sequal..**

_**Next time on Boarding School..**_

_**Buttercup descovers who the killer is..**_

_**Ashlie and Aidan have some serious decisions to make..**_

_**Blake makes a fatal mistake..**_

_**and a secret is revealed..**_

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	36. Choices, Misunderstandings and Nightmare

**Boarding School Chapter Thrity Six**

**- Yo guys. This storys only got 5 more chapters left :( but there will be a sequal, its gonna be awesome I swear, more drama.. hehe.**

**Enjoy :)...**

**Babydoll - Hi :). I would love your help with the sequal, you have good ideas. I was thinking that Ashlie and Tyler would be intresting right now cause in my story Tyler has only featured in 2 chapters and I had planned to make him a main character but it never worked out so this would make him pretty main, ecspecialy in the sequal. But a new OC would be intresing too if your up to it. And yes, Aidan will of course be jealous and Butch will be pissed haha, got that one right. Talk later:) Byeee xoxo**

**CH36 - Choices, Misunderstandings and Nightmares**

**Normal POV**

It had been a long week for Buttercup. She knew that one of her friends was a murderer. She knew that the people she spent all of her time with where keeping something from her, she just couldnt figure out who..

All Juliet had told her is that Scarlet hated her the most..but she refused to believe that her bestfriend is a murderer. She also knew that the Mitchel's didnt like her (Kaliena and Mitch) and that Blake of course hated her.

Those where the 4 suspect that she refused to believe, plus it couldnt have been Blake or she would have been brought back to life the second he died.

She was at a dead end. She didnt know who to trust anymore, it was killing her...

But there was hope for her, she had fromed and alience with the person she hated most in the world, Blake Jojo.

For days the pair had been trying to figure out what Juliet was planning, all that they knew is that Juliet was intent on finding her killer, even though shes dead and cant to anything about it. That worried them, made them think she was up to something...something big.

**Buttercup POV**

''Well mabey she just want to know, mabey shes just curious'' suggested Blake. I shook my head in doubt. ''This is Juliet Peirce were talking about Blake, shes never just curious, shes vengful'' I replied.

Blake and I had been talking for hours, we were getting no where. ''Well she cant possible get revenge when shes dead can she?'' asked Blake.

''She can use her connection to me retard!'' I yelled in fustration. We still hate eachother, despise eachother, but we have to play nice. If this works out I never have to see either of them again, thank lord.

''Were getting no where, mabey you should talk to her again. She might let something slip'' said Blake. He has a point but I realy dont want to talk to her again.

''Hey, im being a dobble crosser here Blake. She thinks im fidning her killer when im acctualy scheming to get rid of her! what if I let something slip!'' I yelled.

''Good point'' said Blake. I sighed and sat on my bed, I was ready to give up. ''Whats wrong?'' asked Blake as he nelt down infront of me.

''Im gonna lose either way Blake. Even if we do stop her from whatever shes palnning I cant reverse this, im stuck with seeing her and you and other ghosts my whole life. Im cursed for life, and I cant handle it anymore'' I moaned.

''Hey, its alright. You get to see my pretty face everyday'' said Blake with a grin. I laughed and playfully smacked him in the arm..WAIT WHAT!

We both stood there with wide eyes, I had just touched him..and I felt it!. I put my hand on his hand, we both glared at eachother.

''What the hell?'' asked Blake as he glared at our hands touching. ''I can feel you!'' I shouted.

_Oh crap.._

**Ashlie POV**

What will I do?. I cant stay with Aidan, lets face it if I didnt get pregnant our relationship would have ended months ago!. We arnt right for eachother, I thought we were but we just..we just arnt.

I cant go on pretending anymore, I just cant..

''Ash'' I glared up at Aidan. I sighed and let a tear escape my eye. Aidan looked concerned, he held me tight. ''You okay? whats wrong?'' he asked.

I sighed and pulled away from him. ''Aidan, we need to talk'' I said. ''That dosent sound good'' said Aidan.

''I love you Aidan..but I cant be with you anymore. Its just..not right'' I said, tears rolling down my face. Aidan looked like his heart had been ripped from his chest, like how I fell.

''Ashlie were married'' he stated. ''Exactly! were 17 Aidan, we have to live our lifes. Im not ready to commit at this age'' I said.

''Oh but you were when you were pregnant!'' he said angrily. ''Yes, look, I love you so much..but-'' I took a deep breath before letting the words come out..

''I want a divorce Aidan'' was all I said before running out, shocked and devistated.

It had to be done, but how can we be in the same school as eachother after this?...

**Bubbles POV**

I was sitting in class with Boomer, maths..boring. The teacher was blabbing on about Algabra before turning and annoucing something,

''Kids, we only have 2 months left until you all leave so Ill be setting a test at the end of the month'' announced Mr Smith.

Me and Boomer groaned along with the rest of the class. Wait, 2 months? wow I didnt know it had been so long, strangley it all went by so fast.

Im not sure whats gonna happen when we leave, if well go back to Townsville or what. Boomer lives here in Briceton, I cant leve him..I wont. But what can I do?.

Scarlet seems fine with staying here, she says she going to send Ruby to this school when shes older, I find that hilarious. But Scarlets been talking about moving to Calafornia alot, I wonder what that would be like..

''I hate tests!'' moaned Boomer. I giggled and smiled at him. ''What you so happy about?'' he asked with a cute smirk.

''Just thinking about the future, y'know in 2 months. Whats gonna happen'' I said. Boomer smiled and put his arm over me. ''Lets just say you aint going back to Townsville!'' I laughed and hugged him.

''I love you'' I said happily. Boomer grinned and kissed me. ''Love you too'' he said.

-(20 minutes later)-

(Still in Bubbles POV)

I walked out of class, eager to find my sisters. I strolled into Buttercups room to see if she was there. OH MY GOD!

I gasped at what I saw..It wasnt Buttercup..it was Blake!

''Oh. My. God'' I said causing Blake to turn around. ''Uh..B-Bubbles'' he stuttered. I glared at him intently. ''Blake your dead!'' I yelled.

''Listen carefuly, Ill tell you everything'' he said as he put his hands up in defence. ''Wheres Buttercup!'' I asked angrily.

''Shes in class, I wouldnt hurt her..where sort of friends now!'' he said. ''FRIENDS!'' I yelled.

Okay, this is getting wierd.._PLEASE TELL ME IM DREAMING!..._

**Buttercup POV**

After class I went into Scarlets room, (an: I know that Scarelt and Buttercup share a room but right now Scarlet, Jake and Ruby have their own room) I needed to talk to her about Juliet, something isnt right. Once I noticed she wasnt there I sighed and sat on her bed.

OW. I whinced in pain as something stabbed me in the back, I sat up to find a black bag. I opened it and looked for what stabbed me in that back.

I picked something hard and cold up, it was a candle stick..with blood on it!. I gasped and dropped it to the ground..

Oh my god..thats JAKES bag..Jake killed Juliet!

''Buttercup?'' I spun around to find Jake. ''Stay away!'' I yelled. He looked plain confused. ''Whats wrong?'' he asked.

I started breathing heavily, I finaly knew. ''I know what you did!'' I yelled. He glared at the candle stick on the ground.

''Where did you find that?'' he asked in confusion. I picked up the black bag and held it up. ''In your bag!'' I yelled.

Jake looked puzzled, like he didnt know what I was talking about. ''Buttercup..thats not my bag'' he said. Huh?. ''What?'' I asked.

''I didnt stay here last night, one of Scarlets friends slept in here. Now I have class, Ill see you later Buttercup'' said Jake before leaving.

I stared at the bag in my hands, I emptied it out on the bag but there was nothing to explain who's the bag was.

I saw something white in the corner and pulled it out..A NAME TAG!.

...Oh my god...

I red the name tag carefuly and gasped..

_'Kaliena Mitchel'_

**- Oh dear:) I bet your wondering what her secret was now! well you'll find out soon enought :) Also, poor Bubbles! shes face to face with her arch enemy!**

**ALSO HOW IS BLAKE HUMAN AGAIN YOU ASK? you'll have you wait:) Ill tell you this though..it has something to do with what Juliet was planning...muahaha.**

**Next time on Boarding School...**

**Ashlie and Aidan are ending their marridge..**

**Bubbles is freaking out..**

**Blake and Buttercup have some questions for Juliet..**

**and Juliet finds out who her killer is...**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	37. Vengences, Commitments and Relationships

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty Seven**

**- Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews!. Only 4 more chapters left :'( but they're gonna be awesome! Hehe..**

**Chapter 37 - Vengences, Commitments and Relationships**

**Blake POV**

Me and Bubbles stared at eachother from across the room. She looked like she had seen a ghost, well she technicly has.

I explained everything, and I mean everything! Including the fact that me and Buttercup were trying to stop Juliets plan, whatever it is.

''I cant believe Buttercup kept all this from us'' said Bubbles, she looked betrayed, couldnt blame her. I took a deap breath before replying. ''She did it to protect you, and herself. She saw it as a curse but I helped her. Now were going to stop Juliet and figure out how im..not so ghosty anymore'' I said.

Bubbles titled her head and narrowed her eyes to me. ''So, what? your like the good guy now?'' she asked. I smiled alittle and nodded.

''I guess you could say that'' I replied. Bubbles looked to the ground, like she couldnt believe me. ''You dont believe me, do you?'' I asked.

''Well its hard Blake, after all you done to me'' she said, letting a tear escape her eye. I walked up to her and whiped it away.

''You didnt deserve that, I know. And Buttercup didnt deserve what I did to her either but im trying to make it right'' I said.

I couldnt tell what she was feeling now, she just looked confused and shocked. ''Your right Blake, we didnt deserve that..but ill trust you. Only because it seems like Buttercups in real trouble and your the only one thats helping her'' she said.

I couldnt help but smile. We heard the door open and looked over to find Buttercup.

''Bubbles..'' she started. ''Dont, Blake told me everything. Why wouldnt you tell me?'' added Bubbles. Buttercup sighed and walked up to us.

''Im sorry. Its just..you were doing so much better, if I told you that I was seeing the ghosts of our worst enemys you would probibly fall of the rails again'' said Buttercup.

''Just tell me everything, im helping you with this whether you like it or not'' said Bubbles. Me and Buttercup smiled, atleast we have someone else to help us.

**Normal POV**

Once Bubbles got caught up, they decided to have alittle chat with Kaliena. All they knew is that it must have been her, unless someone planted it on her.

''Kaliena!'' called out Buttercup. Kaliena turned around and glared at the 2 girls infront of her, Blake stayed hidden in Buttercups room just incase someone saw him.

''Hey guys'' she said with a smile. ''Kaliena, we know what you did..to Juliet Peirce'' said Bubbles. Kaliena stood there, not saying a word.

''Listen, we know you probibly had good intentions and your not alone. I mean I technicly killed someone too, but your in danger Kali, Juliets not dead anymore'' explained Buttercup.

''What do you mean, shes not dead anymore?'' asked Kaliena in a panicky tone. ''Lets just say I had a run in with a few ghosts and its not looking good'' replied Buttercup.

''Im confused'' said Kaliena. ''I know, well explain everything once you tell us what happened that night'' bargined Bubbles.

Kaliena nodded and begun to explain the story of the night that Juliet Peirce was murdered...

_Flashback.._

_Kaliena POV_

_Juliet smiled at me from across the room. She had her arms crossed and her head was tilted slightly. ''Kaliena, I assume you've broken up the dynamic duo?'' she asked with a satistic smirk._

_''I dont care if you know my secret Juliet, but I wont break up a relationship just so you can get your claws into Butch'' I replied. Juliet smirked and nodded._

_''I knew you were trouble Kaliena. But I have a goal to reach, and I need you to do it. Unless you want your secret out, I would do what you were told. You have exactly 24 hours before your private life hits the headlines'' she said before walking out with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face._

_I growled and punched the wall angrily, successfuly braking one of my knuckles..._

_(3 hours later)_

_It was midnight. Everyone was sleeping, except me and Juliet. I glared into her room and saw her standing by her nightstand._

_I walked in quietly, making sure not to be noticed. Once she was fully turned around I picked up the candle stick that sat on her table and raised it above her head._

_With one blow to the head she fell to the ground. Blood made a puddle around her head. I gasped at what I had just done and ran to my room._

_I hid the candle stick in my bag and tried to fall asleep, which wasnt easy. But after a while I fell asleep happily knowing that Juliet died..and my secret died with her._

_End Flashback.._

''And thats how it happened'' said Kaliena. ''but how come no one new? I mean if there was a girl murdered wouldnt you think that we would know about it?'' asked Bubbles.

''I thought about that, so I sorta burried her body'' said Kaliena in guilt. Buttercup held her hand comfortingly.

''We wont tell anyone Kaliena, but if Blakes alive again then I have a feeling Juliet is too. We need to find her and stop her before she finds out that it was you..''

Little did the girls know, there was someone listening to them. Juliet Peirce.

**Blossom POV**

I stared at my calander. Two weeks, only 14 days until we leave this place and everyone else behind. This year has been unamaginable, weve had the bad points..and the good points. One thing im going to miss most, Brick.

''Whats with the sad face?'' asked Brick and he put an arm over me. I pointed to the calander. ''Two weeks to go'' I said sadly. Brick smiled and hugged me from behind.

''Its not like we'll never see eachother again babe, Townsville's only like 2 hours away from here'' said Brick. My face lit up a little, I smiled brightly and kissed him.

''You're right Brick, I love you'' I said happily as I snaked my arms around her neck. Brick grinned and kissed me lovingly. ''Love you too Bloss'' he said with a smile.

We'll still see eachother, thats what will keep me going. Just wish it didnt have to be over..

**Ashlie POV**

Me and Aidan stared at eachother. I had revealed I wanted a divorce. I could see the hurt in his eyes, it killed me.

A while after I ran, Aidan found me. I knew I couldnt just run away but..I needed to. Aidan stared at me, his eyes peirced mine.

''Dont do this Ash, you still love me..dont you?'' asked Aidan. I nodded with a frown. ''Of course I do Aidan, dont think I dont love you cause I do. Love is about holding on..but its also about letting go..'' I replied.

Aidan sighed and held my hand. Tears were streaming down my face, ruining my makeup probibly. ''Ash, when I started this school I thought I liked Buttercup, then she saw Butch and things changed. I doubted her, but I never doubted us'' he said, hurt filling his eyes.

''I know Aidan, I just cant pretend anymore. And neither can you'' I said as I pulled my hand away from his. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, for the last time..

''Goodbye Aidan'' I said sadly before walking away. In 2 weeks its all going to be over, everything can go back to the way it was..before I came to this school.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Buttercup walked into Buttercup's room, searcing for Blake. But once we go inside we found Juliet instead.

''Hello'' said Juliet with a smirk. I noticed she was no longer in ghost form, she looked real. ''Are you..your not a ghost anymore'' I said. Juliet nodded with a grin.

''Yup, me and Blake are real again. And we have you to thank for that'' she replied, smiling at Buttercup. ''What do you mean?'' demanded Buttercup.

''You realy dont know? Okay, you know how you were born a superhero, well I think your dad forgot to mention one important power'' she said.

''What power?'' I asked curiously. ''..The power to ressurect people..'' she replied. Me and Buttercup gasped.

''How? I didnt even know I could do that!'' yelled Buttercup. ''Well, it turns out if you can see ghosts you ressurect them, im sorta glad Blake made it so that you could see ghosts'' said Juliet.

Buttercups eyes widended, I could tell she was shocked. Juliet crossed her arms in triumph and smiled at us.

''Are you saying if Blake didnt curse me you would still be a ghost!'' yelled Buttercup angrily. ''Calm down, he didnt know about it. Either way, I know who killed me and im getting revenge'' replied Juliet.

Me and Buttercup gasped. Juliet looked determined, as she usualy does. Buttercup was getting ready to attack her, but Juliet simply smirked and pushed her to the door.

''Dont even try it. Kaliena's gonna pay, whether you like it..or not'' said Juliet before walking out the door, leaving us stunned.

''What do we do?'' I asked in panick. Buttercup stood back up and sighed. ''I don't know'' she replied sadly.

''Ill help'' said Blake as he emerged from the shadows. ''If it werent for you and your stupid revenge plot this wouldnt be happening!'' yelled Buttercup.

Blake smiled and walked up to us. ''Well right now, Juliets planning _her_ revenge plot..your gonna need all the help you can get'' said Blake before pointing to the door.

Me and Buttercup glared to the door to find Blossom, Brick, Butch and Boomer. ''You've got to be kidding me'' muttered Buttercup.

''Hey, I said you needed help'' said Blake. The guys smiled at us. ''We'll yell at you for not telling us later, but for now we need to stop Juliet..once and for all'' said Blossom.

Me, Buttercup and Blake smiled at eachother and imformed the gang everything that had happened over the last few weeks, then it was on to planning how to stop Juliet.

**- Sorry Its been a while but ive been busy. So Blake informed the gang, what a bitch lol.**

**Review please! Kisses..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	38. Buttercup VS Juliet  The Final Showdown

**Boarding School Chapter Thirty Eight**

**- Hey guys. Thank you all for the great reviews! Sad to day this story ends at chapter 39 :( but keep your eye out for the sequal, its going to be great, promise.**

**Anway, enjoy the next chatper! Here is some review replyes:**

**Babydoll: Hey Dania. Ive just started planing the sequal. I am planning on making them all move to California, and im making it that Ashlie and Harlie once lived there. I have also created 2 OCs who will be Ash and Harlies bestfriends and ex's. Tell me what you think! Thanks, Adriana xoxo**

**Dragonroses: Thanks for the review! **

**JamieFeFe - LOL, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 38 - Buttercup VS Juliet - The Final Showdown**

**Normal POV**

Tension was building up in the whole room. All the siblings were staring at eachother, including Blake.

''So..you've been seeing ghosts..and didnt tell me?'' asked Butch as Buttercup explained the story. Buttercup glared at him and crossed her arms.

''This isnt the time or place Butch, well talk about this later'' she demanded. Butch gave Blake a death glare, it was clear that he didnt trust him..not yet.

''We just need a plan'' said Bubbles. Everyone started to think, but this would be a hard one. Boomer couldnt help but notice how Blake kept glancing at Bubbles, it annoyed him.

''How about we just kill her, Kaliena got away with it'' said Butch with a sly smile. ''Idiot! As long as I can see her she can come back. And Blake cant reverse the curse so we need a way to send her back NOW!'' Yelled Buttercup.

She was on edge, this was all her and Blake's fault and they couldnt do anything to stop it. ''Wait a second..'' muttered Blake.

Everyone turned their attention to Blake. ''What?'' asked Blossom. Blake smiled and glared at them all. ''If Buttercup can ressurect people..wouldnt Butch have the same power?'' he asked.

Butch sat there with wide, confused eyes. ''He has a point, Butch might be able to reverse it if he has new powers'' said Bubbles.

''But the Proffesor didnt tell Buttercup she had that power, only HIM would know if he had the same type of power'' said Blossom.

Brick smirked and glared at his raven haired brother. ''Lets have a talk with daddy'' he said with a smirk before standing up.

''I dont like where this is going..'' said Blake glaring at his brothers. The Jojo's all smirked and stood beside Blake.

''Okay bro, get the red lobster down here'' said Boomer. ''What makes you think I know where he is!'' yelled Blake.

Bubbles sighed and glared at him. ''You were working with him, you should know'' she said. ''Its thanks to him I died, you realy think I would trust him?'' asked Blake.

''Just get him down here purple boy'' demanded Buttercup. Blake sighed and used his location power to send HIM a message.

Once Blake opened his eyes everyone stared at him waiting for a result. ''He'll be here any minute'' said Blake, putting everyone out of their curiousity.

Suddelny pink fog appeared infront of everyone, and HIM came out.

''I knew you would come crawling back'' said HIM with a smirk. ''Shut it lobster, just tell us what Butch's secret power is'' said Buttercup.

HIM gave them all cautious glances. ''Why should I help you?'' he asked. ''Becuase their your sons, and they need your help. You clearly know whats going on and you helped us once before..you can do it again'' said Bubbles.

HIM nodded at the blonde girl. ''I guess I owe you one. Okay, Butch has the reversal power to all of Buttercups powers, if she can ressurect people then he can undo it'' said HIM.

Everyone glared at Butch, he was now glaring at his dad with wide eyes. ''How?'' he demanded. ''Just comfront whomever Buttercup has managed to bring back and poof, back in the clouds'' said HIM before glancing at his sons one final time.

He then disappeared behind a birage of pink mist. All eyes were on Butch, this was his battle. ''Lets go find Juliet then, time to send the bitch back to hell'' said Butch as everyone exited Buttercups room.

**Aidan POV**

I never thought it would come to this. Im going to be divorced at 17! It wasnt supposed to end like this.

In 2 short weeks mine and Ash's divorce will be final, she'll go home to California and Ill go home to North Carolina and we'll never see eachoter again.

She said she wants to live her life, that she wants to experience everything. I dont. I love Ashlie so much, I would rather be with her.

''Aidan?'' asked Tyler **(an: Butch's roomate) **as he glared at me. I snapped out of my daydream and glared at him.

''Sorry, just thinking about Ash'' I said with a sigh. ''Look mate, ive met Ashlie like once and she's great, but you cant obsess over her forever dude'' said Tyler.

''Shes my wife, how is it obsessing?'' I asked in confusion. Tyler smiled and changed the channel. ''She wont be your wife by next week so I would call it obsessing'' he replied.

I sighed and lay back in my seat. Tyler was right. Soon she's gonna be Ashlie Flae again, and I'll be single.

''Forget about her man'' said Tyler, not taking his eye of the TV. I nodded and watched the TV, trying to forget..

**Juliet POV**

Being back is great. I can acctualy feel again. Life is good...

''Omg, Jules!'' yelled a girl from behind me. I spun around to find Ashlie. ''Ash! great to see you'' I said with a smile as I hugged her.

''where have you been? you've been missing for weeks!'' said Ashlie. I smiled and pulled away. ''I was just visiting relitives. You havent seen Kaliena around have you?'' I asked with a sly smirk.

''I think shes in Mitch's room. Anyway I have to go, talk later okay?'' asked Ashlie with a smile. ''Yeah, of course'' I replied before giving her one final hug.

I walked to Mitch's room, hoping to find Kaliena alone. Once I walked in she was sitting on his bed, probibly waiting for him to get out of class.

''Kaliena'' I said. Kaliena turned her attention to me and gasped. Her eyes and mouth went wide, she stood up in defence.

''Juliet'' she replied with venom in her voice. ''I assume Buttercup told you I was back?'' I asked. Kaliena nodded.

''Well, now lets finish this. You killed me so im gonna kill you!'' I yelled before tackling her to the ground.

**Normal POV**

The two girls were rolling around the ground, throwing punches and pulling eachothers hair. It was a classic cat fight.

Kaliena grabbed Juliet by the hair and banged her head on the ground, causing Juliet to punch her in defence.

The girls were clearly getting no where, this time there was no clear winner or loser. Juliet pushed Kaliena of off her and stood up.

''Theres no candle sticks to hit me with this time Mitchelson, what you gonna do now?'' asked Juliet with hatred in her voice.

''This!'' yelled Kaliena before tripping her with her foot and punching her in the ribs. The girls began whailing on eachother again before they were interupted by 7 teenagers running in.

''Bitch fight!'' yelled Butch. The two girls gave him a death glare before returning to their fight. ''Butch just do your thing!'' yelled Buttercup.

Butch smirked and walked over to the girls. ''Get up'' he commanded. Kaliena pushed Juliet of off her and stood up.

''Oh its Butch to the resque, im so scared'' said Juliet as she stood up and stood infront of Butch. ''Coming from the girl thats been trying to get in my pants since last year'' joked Butch with a smirk.

''Clearly I was braindead'' said Juliet with venom. Butch put his hand to his heart, with fake care. ''Ouch, that hurt Jules'' he replied in sarcasm.

Juliet slapped Butch, leaving a rather large red mark on his cheek. Butch simply shook it off and turned to her.

''Ow'' he said in sarcasm before tackling her. Juliet started punching him and trying to kick him. Butch simply pushed her to the wall and summoned his power.

''C'mon secret power, do your worst'' said Butch as he tried to use his new power. Juliet smirked and punched him.

''You dont even know how to use it?'' she asked. ''In all fairness, I didnt ither!'' yelled Buttercup. ''You realy are stupid. The lot of you. You can only send me back if you brought me here'' said Juliet with a smirk.

''WHAT!'' yelled Buttercup and Butch in unison. ''I guess your dad left that part out, he must realy love you'' she said.

Blake smirked and pulled Buttercup towards him, he whispered something in her ear. Everyone glared at the pair.

Buttercup smirked as Blake whispered something to her. ''Yeah, good point'' she said to him. ''What did he say?'' asked Blossom.

''Remember how Butch could only kill Blake with my powers?'' asked Buttercup. Everyone smiled as they relised what she was getting at.

Butch smirked and placed his arms on Buttercup's, giving her his powers. Just like she did when she was a ghost.

Juliet widended her eyes as Buttercup successfuly gained Butch's powers. Buttercup smirked and walked up to Juliet.

''I have one last thing to say to you: Go to hell'' she said before inflicting her powers on her, causing Juliet to turn back into a ghost.

''NO!'' she yelled as she flew back into the sky. Everyone cheered and high fived eachother. Buttercup put her arms around Butch and kissed him.

''Ding dong, the bitch is gone!'' yelled Buttercup as everyone cheered. Kaliena smiled and hugged Butch.

''Cheers for that'' she said. Butch smiled. ''No problem Kaliena'' he replied. Everything was back to normal, except for one thing...Blake.

_**(4 Hours Later**_**)**

Once things calmed down, all of the Utoniums and Jojo's sat in Buttercups room. Talking about everything that happened the last few weeks.

''Im confused, wont Buttercup still be able to see ghosts?'' asked Blossom. ''Acctualy, I thought the whole curse thing wouldnt work, the only reason it did was because of Buttercups power. Now that Buttercup also has the reversal powers its usless, meaning the curse is too'' explained Blake.

''Your pretty smart..just remember, im the smart one'' said Brick. Everyone laughed. ''True story'' said Boomer smiling.

''Im just glad its all over!'' said Blossom in relief. ''Not everything'' said Blake. Everyone stared at him. ''What do you mean?'' asked Bubbles.

He smiled and pointed to himself. ''Im still here, shouldnt you be sending me back now?'' he asked. Buttercup glared at him and smiled.

''Blake if it werent for you, we wouldnt have defeated Juliet. Your good now'' she said. Blake smiled and crossed him arms.

''If you say so'' he replied. Everyone shared a laugh.

**Blake POV**

Looks like im here to stay. All I ever wanted was forgivness, just hope I have it..

I walked up to Bubbles and smiled at her. ''Hey'' I said awkwardly. She smiled at me. ''Hey Blake'' she said.

''Have you forgave me yet?'' I asked. Bubbles nodded smiling and hugged me. ''Of course I have, just dont make me regret it'' she said.

I grinned and nodded. Boomer walked up to us and put his arm around Bubbles. ''Whats going on?'' he asked giving me a glare.

''Were just talking'' said Bubbles smiling. ''By the way, your officaly forgiven bro'' said Boomer. I smiled. ''Thanks bro'' I said.

It felt wierd calling him 'bro', until today I didnt realy feel like I had a brother. Mainly cause they hated me. It feels good to be part of a family, never thought id say that.

''Just one thing, we know you dont have a counterpart but dont go after mine again'' said Boomer. I laughed and shook my head.

''Your safe'' I replied smiling at Bubbles. Everything was finaly back to normal, thank god!.

We all sat down and started talking about the past and what we would do in 2 weeks, when we finaly leave this place..

**- WOOOH! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! HOORAY!**

**What do you think about Blake being good guy? its diffrent huh? and DING DONG THE BITCH IS GONE!, Juliet is finaly gone!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTER!, review please!**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS:**

**Babydoll: You wanted Tylers Character Profile, here it is:**

**Name: Tyler Harris. Age: 17. Apperence: Brown hair. Dark blue eyes. Has one of his ears peirced.**  
><strong>Personality: Tyler is cocky and vain. He is charming and a real 'ladies man'. He once had a 'thing' with Scarlet and used to live in North Carolina with Adian. He and Aidan have been bestfriends since childhood and Tyler is also very good friends with Butch.<strong>

**There you go Dania, tell me if you think Ash should be with him in the sequal, Tyler's going to be a main character in the sequal so it would probibly be better but you can make a OC if you want. Let me know, Adriana xoxo.**


	39. The Final Fronteir

**Boarding School Chapter Thrity Nine - FINAL CHAPTER!**

**- Hi guys,**

**Well, here it is. The final chapter. I would just like to thank all of my reviers who have gave me support and ideas throughout the whole story,**

**A special thanks to: Babydoll, K.43 , Cartoonlover03, Becomingemo, ...**

**You've all been great to me, thanks so much. I never thought this story would make it so far, and it has, its so great im making a sequal also!**

**I hope you enjoy my final chapter, its been a great ride..ENJOY:**

**Babydoll: Hey Dania. I guess this is the last time we can speak before the sequal. Ive already got the new OCS planned, Dennis Donavan, he will be Ashlies bestfriend and Harlies ex. And Cat, Harlies bestfriend. I love your idea about how to get Ash and Tyler together, I might just use it. Just wanna say thanks for all your help, cant wait to start the sequal. Just to let you know, the sequal will be placed exactly a year in the future, I thought it would be a good idea. If you have any ideas for Ashlies future like a job or collage let me know. Adriana xoxo**

**Chapter 39 - THE FINAL FRONTEIR**

**Normal POV**

It had been two weeks since Juliet Peirce's second death. Today is the gangs final day at Briceton Boarding School. They had all been through alot this year, the deaths and fights and drama..it was all coming to an end.

Everyone was stressing over what would happen now, collage and jobs and children. Everyone had a dream to follow, how will it all happen?

To many of the gang, the final few days had been tought, Blake was getting settled with his family, Ashlie and Aidan were finaling their divorce and Scarlet was deciding whether to move to California with Jake.

Yes, everyone had their own ideas of what would happen next..but what will their decision be?..

''C'mon Ruby! Sit still'' said Scarlet as she tried to get her baby strapped into her special car seat. ''You still havent decided'' said Jake as he leaned against the car.

Jake had recently gotten a job in California, he was training to be a lawyer. The only problem was his family was here, in Briceton.

''Well im not going to just leave my friends'' said Scarlet as she tried to calm Ruby down. ''Scar, your friends will be leaving anyway. C'mon, think about how great its gonna be in California! plus Ashlie and Harlie live there, they'll be coming too'' said Jake.

Scarlet nodded. ''I know, I just dont know how im gonna break this to Buttercup'' said Scarlet. ''Shes your bestfriend, im sure she'll understand'' replied Jake as he sat in the car.

Scarlet smiled at her baby and boyfriend one more time before walking back inside the school, to inform her friends that she is leaving.

**Buttercup POV**

Me, Butch, Blake, Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer and Brick were sitting in Butch's room, talking. All we could talk/think about was where we would all go.

''Well I cant go home, HIM probibly has it out for me'' said Blake. ''Im not going home, Townsvilles terrible'' muttered Blossom.

''Easy for you to say, you have your life planned out. Collage, Job, Married, Kids then die'' I said. Blossom smiled and sat down.

''Its hardly a life plan, Ive not even appiled to any collage's yet'' replied Blossom. ''I dont see the point in collage, its just high school with longer hours'' said Butch.

Brick smiled and hit Butch on the back of the head. ''Your too dumb to get into collage anyway'' said Brick. Everyone laughed, including an embaresed Butch.

''Guys'' called out a voice from the door. We all glared at the door to find Scarlet. ''Hey Scar, whats up?'' I asked.

Scarlet sighed and walked in. ''Theres something I havent told you all, me and Jake..were moving to Califronia'' she blurrted out.

''WHAT!'' we all yelled in unison. Scarlet smiled at our shocked expresions. ''You know Jake has a job there and hes sick of coming back in forth, so me and Ruby are moving with him'' she said.

I felt awful, I was losing my best friend. ''Uh..WELL COME WITH YOU!'' I yelled. Everyone glared at me like I was crazy.

''Come again?'' asked Blake. ''You all just said you didnt know where we would go now, think of all the great oppertunities in California! Blossom and Brick could go to collage, and the rest of us could get jobs..it would be great!'' I said happily, not even thinking about it.

''Are you sure?'' asked Scarlet. ''Totaly! What do you say?'' I asked the gang. ''Im in'' said Bubbles with a smile.

''I am too then'' said Boomer. ''Me too'' said Blake. ''What the hell, it wouldnt be that bad'' siad Butch lazily. ''Were in!'' said Brick and Blossom.

I grinned as did Scarlet. ''Well then, lets get packing'' said Boomer with a smile.

**Mitch POV**

I sat on my bed in shock. Kaliena had exlained everything about Juliets death, well both of her deaths. I was totaly shocked, words couldnt explain it.

''I just wanted you to know Mitch, im sorry I didnt tell you'' said Kaliena. ''Dont be sorry Kali, its understandable. Its just wierd..you killed Juliet, she came back then BC killed her with Butchs power? its..wierd'' I said.

Kaliena smiled and hugged me. ''Mitch, Ill admit. Weve only been in this school like 2 months and its been hell, think about it..we can finaly go back to North Carolina and live in peace'' she said.

''Kali, I dont think im coming back. I mean, all my friends are here, and so is Kaylee, shes my girlfriend I cant leave her'' I said.

Kaliena frowned at me, she looked realy sad. ''But what are you gonna do? live with Kaylee here in Briceton? Mitch, you dont have a job or anything. How are you gonna build a life here?'' she asked.

To be honest I hadnt thought of that. I just want to be here with Kaylee, but how can I support her. ''I need to think about this Kali, but I aint moving back to North Carolina, thats clear'' I said as I stood up.

Kaliena sighed and watched me leave, I dont like that I have to leave her again, ecspecialy after everything shes been through. But I hated living there, why do you think I moved to freeking Townsville?.

I walked into Kaylee's room, she was sitting on her bed with a half-filled suitcase. ''Kayles?'' I asked as I walked in.

She smiled up at me and stood up. She kissed me and sat back down. ''Packing..urgh!'' she moaned. I smiled and helped her put some of her things into it.

''Thanks Mitch'' she said with a wide smile. ''Where are you planning on going?'' I asked. Kaylee shrugged. ''I dont know, I figured I would stay here in Briceton..I just dont know'' she replied.

I picked up some of her things and helped her pack. ''All I know is I wanna be with you'' she said. I grinned and nodded.

''Me too, I heard that Buttercup and the rest are moving to California..what do you say we comute?'' I asked. Kaylee smiled and nodded.

''California sounds good, but how can we afford it?'' she asked. ''Lets just say my dad owns the air company and I dont need to pay'' I said with a laugh.

Kaylee giggled and hugged me. ''This is gonna be awesome'' she said. I kissed her lovingly and smiled.

''I love you Kaylee Flores'' I said, for the first time. Kaylee smiled brightly. ''I love you too'' she said before kissing me again. Everything was perfect, like a freeking fairy tale.

**Ashlie POV**

I gripped the pen in my hand tightly. I signed my name on the dot. I was finalising my divorce. All that was left was to sign the divorce papers.

I sighed and sighned my name, Ashlie Flae. It felt wierd writing 'Flae', until today I was Ashlie Forest..but im not anymore.

Aidan signed the papers and glared up at me. ''Its done, were done'' he said. I could tell he seemed mad, but he also seemed upset, obviously.

''Im sorry about this'' I said. ''Im done caring Ash, I just want to go home and 'live my life' as you put it'' spat Aidan in sheer anger.

He stood up and gave me one final glance. ''Ill never forget you Ash'' he said before walking out of the door, and walking out of my life forever.

I almost shed a tear as he left. I couldnt bring myself to say goodbye to him, I could never say goodbye to Aidan.

''Ash?'' asked Tyler as he walked in. ''Hey Tyler'' I said with a small smile. ''Listen, I know your all mad at Aidan and such but dont take it personaly, hes pretty pissed'' said Tyler.

I nodded in understandment and stood up. ''I know'' I said. ''Hey, come 'ere love'' said Tyler as he pulled me into a hug.

''I heard your moving back home, for some reason it seems like everyones moving to California'' said Tyler with a laugh.

''Yeah. Me and Harlie are going home, and everyone else is moving there too appearntly. I assume your going back home?'' I asked.

**(an: Tyler lived in North Carolina aswell, thats where he met Aidan).**

''Mabey, or I might just move to Califronia like everyone else'' replied Tyler with a laugh. ''Well I hope you do, I could use more friends over there'' I said with a smile.

''Ill keep it in mind, love'' he replied. I giggled and headed to the door. ''I hope I see you around Tyler'' I said before walking out.

**Normal POV**

Everyone had something planned. The whole gang knew where they would be going, the future was clear to them..

Scarlet, Jake, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, Blossom, Blake, Bubbles, Boomer, Ashlie, Harlie, Tyler, Kaylee and Mitch would be going to California.

And Kaliena and Aidan would both return to North Carolina to reunite with their familys.

Yes, everyone had a plan for the future. All that was left was to figure out what the future would hold for them, Collage, Jobs, Uninploiment... thats all that was left.

A whole year of drama, car accidents, love triangles, deaths and lies.. It was all behind them now..

**Buttercup POV**

All those of us moving to Califronia stood by the car, Jakes car. Well..Jakes new car, his old one got whrecked when Brick and Blake crashed into eachother.

A large suitcase stood by us all, each of our signature colour. I sighed deeply as I took a final glance at what had been my home for the last year.

I would be saying goodbye to Aidan and Kaliena, and to Briceton. All of my other friends would be with me, that was good enough.

''You ready?'' asked Jake as he opened the car door. We placed our suitcases in the trunk of his extreamly large car.

''Ready as Ill ever be'' I replied as I placed my suitcase in the trunk. I smiled at Kaliena and Aidan as they stood by the gate, waving at us.

''See you guys around'' said Aidan, trying to avoid eye contact with his now ex wife, Ashlie. ''Yeah,'' I said with a large smile before opening the car door.

''Goodbye Briceton..'' I muttered quietly, smiling up at my once home.

A great man once said, Love is about holding on, but its also about letting go. Im ready to say goodbye to my friends and home.

I was scaired of this school. Dawning back on my first day here, the day I wanted to kill myself for having to come here. I hated it.

All that has changed now. When I came to Boarding school my first thought was, 'This is going to be the worst experience of my life', but now I can leave happily knowing that my last thought is, 'this was the best experience of my life'.

I have Butch to thank for that. This year had its fill of drama and pain, now we can go on living the compleat opposite.

Im prepared to say goodbye to Briceton, but one thing I know, _Ill never forget it.._

**- WHOOH! What a great final line huh?**

**Just want to say, writting this story has been the best experience of my life. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, your all amazing!.**

**Hope you liked my final chapter. I am currently writting the sequal that shall be named 'Never Ending', it shall be out by next week, look out for it.**

**THANKS FOR READING! KISSES**

**- Adriana xoxo**


End file.
